L'aîné
by Gargouilles
Summary: Mycroft avait toujours cru que le jour le plus important de l'année, c'était son anniversaire. Six ans et six mois après sa naissance, il découvrit à quel point c'était faux : le jour le plus important, c'était la venue au monde de son petit frère. Désormais, il était un grand frère. L'aîné de sa fratrie.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle publication ! 18 chapitres hebdomadaires, du 05/09/2018 au 02/01/2019 !_

 _C'est assez différent, tant dans la longueur et la forme, de ce que je peux produire habituellement. J'espère que cela vous plaira !_

 _Je profite de ce petit entête que personne ne lit, vils mangoustes à poils courts que vous êtes, pour vous remercier encore une fois de vos reviews et votre amour sur_ Imperial _. Et aussi toutes le reste de mes fics, parce qu'il y a quelque chose de magique que de recevoir des reviews sur des "vieux" textes !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **L'AINE**

* * *

 **Janvier 1980 – Mycroft, six ans et des poussières**

Mycroft, jusqu'alors, avait toujours cru que le jour le plus important de l'année, c'était son anniversaire. Ce n'était pas juste de l'orgueil. Ni même de l'égocentrisme de la part d'un petit garçon dont le monde se limitait à ce qu'il connaissait, et qui se plaçait au centre de tout. C'était simplement de la pure logique. L'anniversaire de Mycroft signifiait une année de plus, se rapprocher du monde des adultes, être pris au sérieux.

Et rien n'intéressait plus Mycroft qu'être pris au sérieux. Le monde de l'enfance l'ennuyait déjà. Ses parents le traitaient en personne responsable, la plupart du temps, mais ils lui avaient expliqué posément la nécessité d'aller au jardin d'enfants. Puis, plus tard, l'école primaire, qu'il venait de commencer. Et l'un comme l'autre avaient achevé de convaincre Mycroft que le monde dans lequel ils vivaient était peuplé d'idiots.

Heureusement, il avait son royaume. Musgrave était assurément le plus bel endroit sur Terre. L'immense maison familiale, héritage de son père, et son grand-père avant lui, et son arrière-grand-père encore avant, et pour Mycroft dans le futur, était pour le petit garçon le plus merveilleux des châteaux. La vénérable demeure était immense. Il pouvait y jouer pendant des heures, ou bien s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque et lire, lire et lire encore. Maman venait lui apporter des gâteaux régulièrement. Elle sucrait son thé léger avec du miel, pour lui éviter le goût trop important de la théine qui n'était pas adapté à un enfant.

Leur domaine s'étendait de la forêt à la plage de galets, en passant par les drôles de tombes dans le jardin. Tante Amelia, quand elle venait, disait souvent que tout cela n'était pas raisonnable, mais Oncle Rudy riait. Mycroft aimait Oncle Rudy. Lui aussi, le traitait comme une personne sensée, et pas un enfant. Ce n'était pas le cas à l'école, et il aimait toutes les personnes qui le traitaient comme un grand.

C'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

Une fois seulement, dans sa vie, il avait été considéré comme un gamin par ses parents. À chaque anniversaire qui passait, en soufflant ses bougies, Mycroft formulait ce même vœu : que plus jamais Papa et Maman ne le fassent sortir d'une pièce en lui disant d'aller jouer dehors, sans même le regarder dans les yeux, sans rien lui expliquer.

Ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois. Ce n'était pas à la maison, mais à l'hôpital. Maman avait rendez-vous, mais elle n'était plus malade. Mycroft avait quatre ans, et il savait ce que c'était d'être malade. Maman avait été très malade durant de longs mois, tous les matins. Mais Papa et les médecins avaient dit que ce n'était rien, et puis Maman avait arrêté d'être malade. Mycroft ne savait, alors, pas très bien compter, surtout quand les chiffres étaient grands, et il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Maman était guérie et ne vomissait plus.

Mais ils étaient là, à l'hôpital, pour faire examiner Maman. Et Papa avait mis Mycroft à la porte, en lui disant d'aller jouer dans la salle réservée aux enfants. Quand il avait fermé la porte, Mycroft l'avait retenue avec le pied, et avait fait semblant de partir pour revenir et jeter un œil dans l'interstice. Maman pleurait, à chaudes larmes. Papa la tenait par les épaules, et il avait l'air bouleversé. Le médecin, qui leur parlait, tournait le dos à Mycroft, et prononçait lentement les mots, comme s'ils étaient stupides, alors que Mycroft savait bien que Papa et Maman étaient tout sauf stupides. La preuve, Mycroft était leur fils.

Mycroft n'avait pas entendu ce que le docteur en blouse blanche avait dit, ou s'il l'avait fait, son esprit n'avait pas jugé bon de le retenir parce qu'il n'avait pas compris. Il n'en avait conservé qu'une seule phrase : « Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Pour tout le monde. »

Mycroft était parti après ça. Papa et Maman étaient venus le chercher dans la salle d'attente pour les enfants. Maman avait les yeux rouges, mais c'était à peine si Mycroft put déceler qu'elle avait pleuré. Papa ne disait rien.

Mycroft était en colère contre eux. Ils l'avaient traité comme un bébé, fait sortir, l'avait empêché d'écouter la conversation alors qu'en temps normal, il pouvait écouter toutes les discussions d'adultes. Il voulait bouder, s'énerver, râler.

Mais Maman se pencha, le prit dans ses bras, et le serra contre elle à l'étouffer. Elle le serrait fort, si fort, trop fort. Et Papa, loin de venir le sauver, s'agenouilla lui aussi et serra Mycroft et Maman contre lui.

– On t'aime, Caneton, tu le sais, hein ? murmura Maman. Nous t'aimons très, très fort. Le plus fort du monde. On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un plus fort qu'on t'aime.

C'était un mensonge. Mycroft ne le savait pas encore, mais c'était un mensonge.

Mais ce n'était pas grave. Subitement, il n'était plus fâché. Papa et Maman l'avaient tenu à l'écart, c'était vrai, mais ils avaient besoin de lui. Alors Mycroft était content.

Ils étaient revenus à l'hôpital, une semaine ou un peu plus après. Le médecin avait expliqué très sérieusement à Mycroft que sa Maman avait un petit problème, et devait subir une petite intervention. Qu'elle rentrerait à la maison juste après. Personne n'avait expliqué à Mycroft de quoi il s'agissait précisément, et il s'en moquait. On lui parlait comme à un grand, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Comme promis, Maman rentra à la maison juste après. Elle allait bien. Elle souriait beaucoup. Elle faisait des tas de câlins à Mycroft. Elle disait qu'il était devenu grand, qu'il n'était plus son caneton chéri, mais son Canard adoré. Elle faisait des bisous. Lisait avec lui les livres trop compliqués. Passa une semaine complète sans aller travailler, à s'occuper de Mycroft.

Mycroft était heureux.

Mycroft eut cinq ans. En soufflant ses bougies, il fit son vœu habituel.

Mycroft eut six ans. En soufflant ses bougies, il fit son vœu habituel. Et rajouta que Maman soit moins malade. Elle avait de nouveau vomi régulièrement, et cela l'inquiétait. Il se souvenait de la période où elle avait été très malade, et il n'aimait pas cela. Il était inquiet, mais Papa et Maman avaient pour lui un cadeau très spécial, pour son anniversaire. La maladie de Maman n'était pas grave, lui apprirent-ils. Elle allait bientôt passer. Et avoir un nom. Un nom très spécial.

Mycroft ne serait plus seul pour lire dans la bibliothèque. Il aurait bientôt un petit frère.

Il fallut encore six mois supplémentaires pour qu'il arrive. Durant cette période, Mycroft apprit absolument tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sujet d'une grossesse et d'un bébé. À l'école, on trouvait cela touchant, ce tout petit bout de garçon qui voulait jouer au papa avec son frère ! Mycroft trouvait cela horripilant. Le père de son petit frère, ce n'était pas lui. C'était Papa. Lui, il était le grand frère. Le Grand Frère de cet inconnu pour l'heure sans nom et sans visage, juste une déformation des robes de Maman.

Mycroft avait fait plein de recherches sur ce rôle, du haut de ses six ans et demi. Il était prêt. Il savait ce que grand frère voulait dire. Il serait l'aîné, personne ne pourrait lui enlever ça. Il serait là, à chaque instant, pour veiller sur son cadet.

Alors quand Maman, peu après Noël et le nouvel an, réveilla tout le monde dans la maison, de Mycroft à Papa en passant par Antigone, leur vieux chat roux, Mycroft était prêt.

Il lui fallut encore patienter des heures. Il était préparé, comme Papa et Maman, et il avait bondi dans ses vêtements, prêt à partir à l'hôpital avec eux. Quand Papa s'était tourné vers lui, sur le point de lui dire que la voisine allait venir le chercher pour s'occuper de lui, le temps de l'accouchement, il avait découvert le regard déterminé de son aîné et n'avait pas cherché à discuter. Mycroft avait sauté dans la voiture avec eux, direction la clinique.

Ensuite était venue l'attente, et avec elle le mal-élevé ennui, qui ne faisait rien qu'embêter Mycroft. L'enfant détestait perdre son temps. Il détestait s'ennuyer. Il voulait apprendre des choses, rentabiliser le temps précieux qui était le sien, pas jouer dans une salle d'attente avec des illettrés de son âge !

Mais Papa aussi, à sa manière, patientait, tandis qu'on avait emmené Maman. Et Maman aussi, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, patientait. Alors lui aussi, il patientait. Sagement.

Et puis, Papa était venu le chercher, les yeux humides et les mains tremblantes. Il l'avait serré fort dans ses bras, et lui avait dit :

– Viens voir ton petit frère.

Mycroft s'était redressé, avait lissé son pantalon, essuyé ses mains moites de stress, prêt à tout pour faire bonne impression, et il avait suivi Papa jusqu'à une chambre.

Maman était là, dans le lit, en blouse d'hôpital. Elle avait l'air épuisée, mais ravie, comme Papa. Le même sourire extatique, rayonnant d'un bonheur que Mycroft ne leur avait jamais connu, tellement merveilleux qu'il en était troublant.

– Bonjour Canard, l'a gentiment appelé Maman. Viens rencontrer ton petit frère.

Et elle avait tendu ses bras vers Mycroft, qui s'était empressé de grimper sur le lit avec elle, observant les langes placés sous ses yeux.

– Voici Sherlock. C'est ton petit frère, répéta Maman.

Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner à ce moment-là pour Mycroft. Dans les couvertures blanches, dans un minuscule pyjama bleu layette, il y avait un minuscule bébé. Avec une drôle de touffe de cheveux noirs sur le crâne, et des yeux grands ouverts sur son grand frère, des yeux plus bleus que Mycroft n'en avait jamais vus. Les plus beaux yeux de la Terre.

Il regarda Mycroft, Mycroft le regarda, puis le bébé plissa les yeux et se mit à vagir, et Maman le reprit aussitôt contre elle, le positionnant contre son sein, l'enfant se mettant aussitôt à téter goulûment. L'échange entre les deux frères n'avait pas duré plus d'une seconde, mais c'était suffisant pour que toutes les grandes certitudes de Mycroft volent en éclats.

Il avait cru savoir ce que c'était, être un grand frère. Il avait cru être préparé. Il découvrait soudainement que ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire. Rien ne pouvait être plus éloigné de la vérité. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu l'être ? Comment aurait-il pu être préparé à ça ?

Mycroft n'avait jamais vu d'enfants, du moins jamais si petits. Il fréquentait ses condisciples à l'école, était allé au jardin d'enfants, mais il n'y avait pas de nourrissons, là-bas. Certains de ses camarades de classe avaient des cadets, mais il n'était jamais invité chez les autres enfants (non pas qu'il le désirât, de toute manière), et n'avait donc aucune autre référence que celles de ses recherches pour savoir ce qu'était un bébé.

Et ses recherches ne l'avaient pas assez préparé.

Comment aurait-il pu prévoir un être si petit ? Si mou ? Si faible ? Capable uniquement de vagir, pleurer ? Un être si beau, si doux, demandant, implorant sa protection, son concours, son secours ?

Ce jour-là, Mycroft, en se blottissant contre sa mère dans le lit de l'hôpital, alors qu'elle finissait de nourrir Sherlock et que tous les trois, Papa, Maman et lui, regardaient s'endormir Sherlock, prit deux grandes décisions.

La première, c'était d'être préparé à l'imprévisible. Il avait bien retenu sa leçon : il avait cru être préparé, et son univers entier avait été chamboulé par deux orbes bleues cristal. On ne pouvait pas tout prévoir. Un impondérable pouvait surgir. Alors il fallait être préparé à l'imprévisible.

La deuxième, c'était que Sherlock ne devait jamais, ô grand jamais, souffrir. Mycroft le protégerait de tout, tout le temps, et y compris de lui-même. Sherlock était un cadeau précieux, un bien inestimable. C'était son petit frère, son joyau, son trésor de pirates enfoui. Il allait construire pour ce joyau le plus merveilleux des écrins, et Sherlock y vivrait heureux pour toujours. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

Sherlock était son petit frère, et pour Mycroft, c'était au-delà d'un lien de parenté. C'était un serment. Sherlock ou la mort. Aucune autre option.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Me 12/09. Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Waoh mes petits lérots, merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à ce petit texte, j'en suis honorée, surprise et ébaubie, comme toujours !Oo  
_

 _Mais comme toujours, je suis un boulet, donc j'avais oublié de préciser sur le chapitre 1 :_

 _\- Que la géniale et fantastique Allteas (alias Biquette) a assuré la correction *coeur*  
_

 _\- Que ce texte a été écrit pour la parfaite et adorable Elie (alias Merveille) pour son anniversaire 2018 *doublecoeur*  
_

 _\- Que le disclaimer général va Sir ACD et M. Gatiss et S. Moffat, qui détiennent respectivement Sherlock le personnage, et Sherlock la série, et qui ont l'amabilité de me prêter leurs personnages pour que je les abime un peu. Je ne possède rien sinon les quelques personnages originaux qui feront leur apparition, et je ne gagne pas un centime à publier le texte (en revanche, j'y gagne de la joie en écrivant, et de la joie de vous savoir heureux de le lire, et c'est probablement ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde)_

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux anonymes :_**

 _Guest 1 : Merci beaucoup ! Je gage que Mycroft ne va pas rester éternellement mignon à tes yeux, vu que les choses vont évoluer, mais enfant, il est mignon... un peu flippant, mais mignon ;p Merci pour la review :)  
_

 _Guest 2 : Le traumatisme arriver ? Faut pas être si pessimiste voyons xD Imperial n'était pas fait pour rendre les gens émotionnellement instable si cela peut te rassurer (je dirige plutôt mes lecteurs vers Crabe ou Être Humain pour ça... et vers Titanic et Vieillesse, un peu ;p), ce texte là non plus est pas fait pour vous faire pleurer... Mais j'peux pas promettre que tout va être heureux, hein. C'est la vie de Mycroft xD Merci pour la review :)  
_

 _Neko : Tu laisses autant de reviews que tu en as envie tu sais, je ne te le reprocherai jamais :) Et la suite est quand même relativement prévisible, dans ce texte, il n'y a aucune originalité au scénario puisqu'on va suivre Mycroft à différents stades de sa vie ;) Merci pour la review :)  
_

 _Morgane-bzh : Merci pour la review, et les compliments ! J'espère que ce petit Mycroft, qui ne sera pas éternellement mignpn (je le trouve déjà un peu flippant perso) continuera de te combler ! :)  
_

 _Personne inconnu : Merci beaucoup pour la review et surtout pour les compliments ! :) J'espère que je ne vais pas vous décevoir et bien respecter le caractère de Mycroft en grandissant ! Bienvenue à toi sur cette publication et parmi mes lecteurs, et encore merci pour la review :)  
_

 _Emiliz : Merci pour la review, et pour les compliments ! Pour le titre "l'aîné", c'est Allteas qu'il faut remercier... Comme d'habitude, je ne trouvais pas de titre, mais elle a été là, géniale comme toujours ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :) _

_Guest 3 : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Avril 1981 – Mycroft, sept ans bientôt huit**

Depuis que Mycroft avait décidé que son anniversaire n'était plus le jour le plus important de l'année, il trouvait que globalement, le monde tournait beaucoup plus rond. Il s'était pardonné à lui-même cette erreur d'égoïsme. Après tout, il était enfant unique jusqu'à présent, il n'avait aucune chance de savoir que le jour le plus important de l'année, c'était celui de la naissance de son petit frère, et donc de son anniversaire.

Mais il était heureux d'avoir rectifié cette erreur. Maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un à protéger, Mycroft vivait beaucoup mieux. Le monde extérieur, si terrible et inhospitalier, lui paraissait bien plus faible, désormais. Mycroft pouvait désormais aller à l'école sans en souffrir. Il savait que son petit frère l'attendait, en rentrant.

Bien sûr, l'école en elle-même n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours le gamin trop petit, trop gros, trop intelligent. Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute si ses camarades étaient un tel ramassis d'imbéciles, si Mycroft avait trois classes d'avance, et s'il aimait un peu trop les gâteaux, au goûter. Les placards de la maison familiale de Musgrave débordaient de sucreries en tout genre depuis toujours, et Mycroft avait toujours eu un penchant pour le sucré. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment capable de résister à un paquet de bonbons.

Pour l'instant, il n'en souffrait pas plus que cela. Ses condisciples auraient pu trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour le harceler, et son poids supérieur à la moyenne n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres, il le savait. Aurait-il été maigre qu'il aurait entendu des « sac d'os ! » sur son chemin plutôt que des « gros tas ! ».

Il n'en avait cure. Ces stupides gamins pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, Mycroft avait Sherlock. Son joyau précieux à protéger.

Et Mycroft était bien content d'être le souffre-douleur de tous ces imbéciles. Ainsi, il apprenait. Les langages, les codes, les réactions en chaîne, les réflexes de sauvegarde de la foule. Il apprenait à lire qui étaient les meneurs, qui pensaient vraiment ce qu'ils disaient, ceux qui répétaient simplement les mots de leurs parents, ceux qui transposaient bêtement sur lui des insultes entendues dans la bouche des adultes qui n'aimaient pas ses parents, ceux qui ne le pensaient pas mais qui n'avaient pas le courage de s'opposer. Ceux qui étaient lâches, ceux qui détournaient le regard. Ceux qui, plus tard, frapperaient les premiers. Ceux qui insultaient par peur de se faire insulter.

C'était désagréable, mais nécessaire, Mycroft le savait. L'école était un mal nécessaire. Et plus Mycroft récoltait d'informations sur le genre humain, plus il serait capable de défendre Sherlock du monde extérieur. Car Sherlock était différent. Sherlock serait différent. Mycroft le sentait.

– Tu l'aimes, ton petit frère, hein mon Canard ? lui demanda Maman.

Comme toujours en rentrant de l'école, Mycroft s'était précipité vers son frère. Sherlock avait bientôt onze mois, et il adorait quand Mycroft rentrait le soir. Son visage s'illuminait, il battait des mains. Et essayait de se mettre debout et de faire des pas maladroits, sous le regard attentif et tendre de leur mère. Il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen pour pousser Sherlock à se mettre debout que de faire entrer Mycroft dans une pièce, et que l'aîné appelle le cadet.

Si Mycroft aimait son frère, celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Et Papa et Maman aimaient les voir s'aimer. Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait. Le bonheur de Mycroft était entier et total. Lui, Sherlock. Papa et Maman. Comment pourrait-il manquer quelque chose ?

– Bien sûr, Maman ! rayonna-t-il en se précipitant pour rattraper son frère chancelant. C'est mon petit frère ! Et il est intelligent, hein, pas vrai ? Il est intelligent, il est spécial, comme moi !

Mycroft savait qu'il était spécial. Papa et Maman le lui avaient dit depuis très longtemps. Et il l'avait toujours su, au fond de lui. Être en avance à l'école n'était pas spécialement une fierté. Des tas de gens l'étaient. Maman l'avait été. Papa aussi, mais que d'une seule classe.

Mais Mycroft était un peu plus qu'intelligent. Maman lui avait demandé s'il voulait continuer à voir le pédopsychiatre qui l'avait diagnostiqué comme « précoce », mais Mycroft avait dit non. Ça ne l'intéressait pas spécialement. L'homme était inintéressant. Il disait des choses que Mycroft savait déjà, à propos de lui-même. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Et ce qu'il disait d'autre, Mycroft n'aimait pas l'entendre. Alors ne plus voir l'homme résolvait complètement le problème.

– Il est intelligent oui, murmura Maman en réponse en prenant Sherlock dans ses bras, sous les rires de l'enfant qui regardait toujours son frère. Comme toi, ça je ne sais pas, en revanche...

La réponse fit froncer les sourcils du garçonnet. Sherlock était intelligent, c'était évident. Mais il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que Maman voulait dire par 'pas comme toi'. On était intelligent ou on ne l'était pas. Papa était intelligent. Le monde était stupide. Maman et Mycroft étaient très intelligents. Il n'y avait que des degrés d'intelligence, pas des formes d'intelligence, non ?

– Tu peux prendre ton frère avec toi quelques instants, Canard ? Je voudrais finir cette analyse.

Sa mère travaillait de la maison depuis la naissance de Sherlock. Elle œuvrait comme mathématicienne et statisticienne, et pouvait parfaitement faire ses calculs et rendre ses études depuis son bureau de la maison, et envoyer ses résultats à son laboratoire par voie postale express, ou bien Papa allait les déposer.

La seule chose à laquelle Maman avait dû renoncer depuis la naissance du cadet Holmes, c'était les cours qu'elle donnait, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus dispenser, mais elle n'excluait pas de recommencer quand Sherlock serait en âge d'aller à l'école.

En attendant, elle travaillait de chez elle, et usait de la maturité de son fils aîné pour garder le cadet. Mycroft s'était impliqué dans absolument tous les aspects de la vie de Sherlock. Le bain, les doses de lait dans le biberon, la stérilisation des tétines et des biberons, les couches, les crèmes, les médicaments, les réveils la nuit, les pleurs à cause des dents, les histoires à lire le soir, les vêtements et le casse-tête des bodys à boutons, les jeux autorisés et ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas lui donner sans peine qu'il l'avale et s'étouffe. (Mycroft, lui, pourtant, aimait bien les billes et les galets, surtout sur la plage en contrebas de la maison, pour faire des ricochets)

Il n'y avait aucun risque à laisser l'enfant de presque un an avec son grand frère de plus de sept et demi. Les connaissant, Mycroft allait lire des histoires de pirates à son cadet, en mettant un large chapeau de corsaire qui faisait beaucoup rire Sherlock à chaque fois. Il allait probablement déclencher soit une pulsion malsaine pour la piraterie, soit au contraire un dégoût entier et total de tout ce qui allait sur l'eau, à force. Mais comment les en priver ? Le petit lac en contrebas de leur maison, et la plage de galet, offraient un terrain de jeu fantastique aux deux garçons. Quand Sherlock aurait grandi, il y verrait une mer en furie, des flots déchaînés par l'orage, et Violet Holmes avait hâte d'en arriver là. Ses fils étaient son plus précieux trésor. Elle les aimait plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire.

Lentement, dans un geste machinal, elle passa une main sur son ventre, le caressant doucement, enfoui et caché sous plusieurs couches de vêtements, en raison de l'hiver s'approchant. Une légère pointe d'inquiétude la saisit, tandis qu'elle se remettait à calculer un écart-type de la série de données qu'elle devait traiter.

Noël arrivait à la fin du mois. Sherlock allait avoir un an. Ce n'était pas prévu, et ils ne l'avaient pas dit à Mycroft. Violet aimait ses deux fils. Elle aimait plus que tout les voir ensemble. Mais parfois, elle s'inquiétait de la réaction de Mycroft. Son exclusivité pour son petit frère était parfois si surprenante...

Elle se reprit et calcula une variance.

* * *

À Noël, Sherlock déchira les paquets avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme qu'il n'en eut pour les jouets cachés sous le papier coloré. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Musgrave était décoré et illuminé dans chaque recoin, et la maison fleurait bon la cannelle, le chocolat chaud et le vin chaud aux épices. Noël était une période merveilleuse.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Papa et Maman mirent Sherlock au lit, et demandèrent à parler à Mycroft.

Il avait désormais sept ans et demi, et il était circonspect de cette étrange réunion de famille.

– Il y a un problème avec Sherlock ? J'ai... j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

C'était presque douloureux à contempler, cet enfant si adulte. Alors que d'habitude, lorsque Sherlock était sous la surveillance de Mycroft, il y avait toujours un adulte, un vrai, dans la maison, au cas où. Pour la première fois, il avait eu la garde de son cadet (en train de faire la sieste, mais quand même) durant une heure complète pendant laquelle ses parents étaient sortis se promener dans la froide campagne anglaise. Mycroft était terrifié d'avoir mal fait quelque chose. Il avait eu tellement peur pour son frère qu'il n'avait purement et simplement pas quitté la chambre d'enfant, où la veilleuse et le mobile allumés diffusaient une douce lumière et de la musique. Mycroft était resté planté là, à côté du lit à barreaux, à écouter la respiration de son petit frère et à vérifier qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas.

Et puis, quand Sherlock s'était réveillé, il avait joué à un jeu follement amusant qui s'appelait : Sherlock-jette-ses-peluches-à-l'autre-bout-de-la-pièce-et-Mycroft-va-les-chercher.

Cela faisait follement rire le bambin, qui ne s'en lassait pas.

Alors vraiment, Mycroft ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal. Mais il en avait peur, par principe. Ses parents étaient restés absents pendant une heure, à peine. Il ne s'était rien passé, durant cette heure-là.

– Sherlock va bien, Canard. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu le sais bien. Détends-toi, mon chéri, l'apaisa Maman.

L'assiette de sablés de Noël poussée dans sa direction apaisa Mycroft, qui en dévora deux, un renne et une étoile de neige. Il aimait bien le glaçage blanc sur les étoiles de neige. Il était au citron, et c'était le meilleur glaçage du monde.

– Tu aimes ton frère plus que tout au monde, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Papa.

– OUI !

La réponse, si franche, si puissante et si spontanée, fit sourire les deux adultes.

– Et tu sais que ta mère et moi, nous vous aimons tous les deux plus que tout au monde, hein Canard ? Qu'il n'y a pas de préféré entre vous.

Mycroft déglutit lentement son deuxième biscuit. L'étoile lui restait dans la gorge. Il avait peur. Il ne savait pas où allait la conversation. Il n'avait pas prévu. Il n'avait rien préparé. Il ne maîtrisait rien.

– Oui… répondit-il d'une petite voix d'enfant.

– Quand il n'y avait que toi, nous n'aimions que toi, reprit sa mère. Mais quand Sherlock est arrivé, ça a été comme si l'espace dans nos cœurs s'était brusquement agrandi pour faire de la place pour lui. Il ne nous manquait pas, mais maintenant qu'il est là, nous ne pourrions plus vivre sans lui. Tu comprends ?

– Oui. Sherlock est la plus importante personne au monde.

Violet sourit. Sieger lui prit la main, la serra fort.

– Tu es un merveilleux grand frère, Mycroft. Et il va falloir que tu agrandisses l'espace dans ton cœur, toi aussi. Tu vas avoir une petite sœur. Alors tu vas devoir l'aimer très fort, elle aussi. Et être un doublement merveilleux grand frère.

Mycroft n'avait pas été spécialement convaincu. Il était même resté plutôt sceptique. Et maintenant, un peu plus de trois mois plus tard, elle était là, dans les bras de Maman, pas dans la même chambre de l'hôpital que la dernière fois, mais dans les mêmes draps gris, la même blouse bleu pâle à pois, et le même bébé dans les bras. Sauf que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Ce nouveau bébé n'avait pas les grands yeux clairs de Sherlock, sa touffe de cheveux noirs si bouclés sur le haut de son crâne.

Ce bébé-là était une fille, mais Mycroft vit dans son regard le même éclat que celui qu'il avait vu briller dans les pupilles de Sherlock, à la naissance. Elle s'appelait Eurus, et c'était une fille.

Alors soit. Il avait une petite sœur. Il était deux fois grand frère, et il s'en montrerait digne.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - Juillet 1982 - Publié le Me 19/09. Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour mes petits mouflons ! Merci pour vos adorables retours sur le précédent chapitre, je suis contente que cela vous plaise ;)_

 _Je tiens à mettre un WARNING sur ce chapitre. Il va peut-être vous paraître dur, ou surprenant. J'espère, en tout cas, qu'il ne vous laissera pas indifférent._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **RaR anonymes :** _

_Guest : Bien sûr que ça va partir en cacahuètes, c'est ça qui est drôle ;p Merci pour la review :)_

* * *

 **Juillet 1982 – Mycroft, neuf ans, double grand frère**

La maison était calme. Sherlock et Eurus étaient avec Papa et Maman, sur la plage en bas de la maison. Eurus avait fêté sa première année quelques mois plus tôt. Mycroft en aura neuf dans une semaine. C'était l'été à Musgrave, et il faisait beau et chaud. Sherlock courait partout à s'en épuiser, pourtant infatigable boule d'énergie. Eurus essayait vainement de suivre son frère, sans y parvenir, encore trop petite et trop bébé. Elle se contentait d'essayer très fort, et de se plaindre et pleurnicher dès que quelque chose la frustrait.

Mycroft aurait pu suivre tout le monde dehors, et faire des ricochets, comme il aimait le faire, et tenter d'apprendre à Sherlock, savait-on jamais, des fois que son cadet soit capable d'arrêter de courir pour comprendre le mouvement de torsion du poignet absolument vital à la réalisation d'un beau ricochet.

Mais quand ses parents le lui avaient proposé, il avait secoué la tête pour refuser. Parfois, il éprouvait le besoin d'être seul. De retrouver Musgrave comme la maison ne le serait plus jamais : pour lui tout seul. Il aimait ses frère et sœur. Sherlock était son précieux cadet, son joyau, son plus merveilleux trésor. Eurus était sa petite sœur. Mais Mycroft n'oubliait pas qu'un jour, il avait été le seul éclat de rire de ces lieux. La maison, autrefois si grande pour lui seul, si pleine de cachettes et de recoins, lui paraissait désormais presque étouffante parfois. On ne pouvait pas faire trois pas sans tomber sur un navire en bois de Sherlock, ou un élastique de Eurus, qui était tombé de ses couettes.

Les deux cadets avaient envahi l'espace, et Mycroft aimait le silence de l'antique bâtisse, se rappelant avec nostalgie ce temps pas si lointain où il était seul. Il n'était pas jaloux. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. En revanche, parfois, il aimait fermer les yeux et repenser aux jours d'avant.

Et puis, quand il était seul, il pouvait aller silencieusement jusqu'au garde-manger et piquer un paquet de McVities. Et le grignoter en arpentant les pièces, sans que Maman ou Papa ne lui disent que c'était mal, entre les repas. Ils ne se rendraient pas compte de la disparition du paquet. Il y avait tellement, dans le placard. Un de plus ou un de moins, personne ne verrait la différence.

Mycroft dépassa la chambre de Papa et Maman, celle de Eurus, celle de Sherlock. La sienne était située tout au bout du couloir, à côté de celle de Sherlock. L'avantage, c'était qu'il était loin de tout, au calme, qu'il avait sa propre salle de bains, et surtout, qu'en face, il avait la bibliothèque.

En réalité, l'imposante pièce était autant en face de sa chambre que de celle de Sherlock, vu le volume important qu'elle prenait, mais pour Mycroft, c'était parfois un peu comme si c'était SA bibliothèque. Après tout, il était le seul à savoir lire, bien sûr. Eurus tanguait parfois encore sur ses jambes quand elle essayait de marcher trop vite. Elle ne parlait pas encore. Quant à Sherlock, il parlait trop vite, s'emmêlait dans ses phrases, faisait plein de fautes. Eurus adorait les câlins, Sherlock les détestait. Ils étaient très différents, mais ils étaient, tous les deux, encore rien d'autre que des bébés. Mycroft était un grand, lui. Et il en était fier.

D'un pas traînant, il entra dans la bibliothèque en se jurant de ne pas laisser de miettes. Sa mère ne serait vraiment pas contente s'il ne se lavait pas les mains et touchait les livres avec les mains pleines de chocolat et faisait des tâches de gras sur les pages. Mycroft aimait les livres et il avait appris à les respecter.

Alors il rangea le sachet qui contenait encore un biscuit dans sa poche, essuya soigneusement ses mains sur sa chemise, et laissa ses doigts se promener sur les rayonnages de la grande bibliothèque familiale.

Il y avait des rangées qu'il connaissait par cœur. D'autres qui ne l'intéressaient pas du tout, comme les bouquins de statistiques de Maman, ou ceux de jardinage de Papa.

Il y avait aussi les livres interdits, bien trop haut pour qu'il puisse les atteindre, mais il s'en moquait. Il passait à proximité d'une étagère de livres de maths de Maman quand il vit le bout de papier noir qui dépassait d'un livre. Mycroft était curieux. Il tira, doucement.

Puis plus fort. Il réussit si bien qu'il fit dégringoler trois ou quatre volumes épais, en même temps que le papier venait. Mycroft en reçut un sur l'orteil, et laissa échapper un mot peu poli, que sa mère aurait fermement condamné si elle avait été là. Le temps que la douleur dans son petit orteil reflue et qu'il replace les traités de mathématiques à leur place (deux étaient des livres que Maman avait écrits, et elle y tenait beaucoup), il en avait presque oublié le papier qu'il avait voulu attraper à la base.

Mais le papier, lui, n'avait pas oublié et était toujours là, au sol, où Mycroft l'avait lâché. Ce n'était pas un papier, en réalité, ou alors un papier photo.

Mycroft savait ce que c'était. Il en avait déjà vu, une fois. Maman avait appelé ça une échographie. C'était une photo du bébé quand il était encore dans son ventre. On ne voyait pas grand-chose, et Mycroft trouvait cela assez moche. Il n'y avait eu aucune ressemblance entre la photo d'échographie de Eurus et Eurus elle-même quand elle était née. L'écho-truc en noir et blanc, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt, selon le petit garçon.

Il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait là, et s'apprêtait à la reposer quand il aperçut des chiffres, dans un coin.

Mycroft n'était pas bête. Ces machins étaient moches, et il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était lui, Eurus ou encore Sherlock sur l'échographie. En revanche, il connaissait les chiffres et les dates.

Et la date ne correspondait ni à quelques mois avant la naissance de Eurus, ni à quelques mois avant la naissance de Sherlock, ni à quelques mois avant sa propre naissance.

Il regarda un peu plus l'image, le cœur battant. S'il comprenait bien, le bébé moche qui était là, dont on voyait surtout la tête, était un bébé qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Mycroft frissonna. La découverte lui faisait peur, un peu. Il se l'était promis, pourtant, quand Sherlock était né, d'être toujours préparé à l'imprévisible. Il s'était laissé surprendre avec la naissance de Eurus, mais depuis, il lui semblait maîtriser la situation. Pourtant, cette photo lui prouvait que non. La date était presque deux ans avant la naissance de Sherlock. Quand lui avait quatre ans.

Un souvenir flou s'imposa à lui. Celui de sa mère en larmes, devant un homme en blouse blanche qui prononçait des mots méchants, forcément méchants, puisque sa mère pleurait. Il y avait quelque chose. En un instant, sa décision fut prise. Mycroft cacha la photo sous sa chemise, et ressortit rapidement de la pièce pour traverser le couloir et rejoindre sa chambre. Précaution inutile : aucun membre de la famille n'était rentré. Il cacha l'échographie dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Et puis, il attendit.

* * *

Sherlock et Eurus allaient se coucher beaucoup plus tôt que lui. Depuis plusieurs heures, les deux petits ronflaient gentiment dans leurs chambres respectives, on les entendait à travers le baby-phone du salon.

– Tu devrais aller te coucher, Canard. Il est tard. Tu as école, demain.

– Tu viens avec moi ? geignit Mycroft.

Il était en pyjama, n'attendait plus que l'ordre d'aller se coucher, voulant attirer ses parents dans sa chambre. Mais le brusque regain d'infantilisation de leur fils aîné surprit le couple Holmes. Mycroft les avait rarement habitués à se comporter ainsi.

– Tu es malade ? réagit aussitôt son père en se levant de son fauteuil pour venir coller une de ses grandes mains fraîches contre le front de son petit garçon.

Mycroft aimait les grandes mains de son père. Il s'y sentait en sécurité. Il s'appuya davantage contre elle, réclamant d'être porté, câliné, embrassé.

– Non, je suis pas malade. Tu viens avec moi aussi, Papa ?

Cette fois, ils s'alarmèrent vraiment. Mycroft était loin d'être tactile avec eux, réservant ses câlins à Sherlock uniquement, qui en retour ne les tolérait qu'en de rares occasions, et uniquement de Mycroft. Sans un mot, après juste un regard de concertation, Sieger attrapa son fils au creux de ses bras, et ils rejoignirent la chambre de leur aîné, le bordant, le berçant, attendant patiemment la suite. Il y aurait forcément une suite.

Tremblant, Mycroft se pencha lentement en direction de sa table de nuit. L'ouvrit. Et en tira l'échographie, qu'il déposa entre eux sur les draps.

– C'est qui ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Assis chacun d'un côté de Mycroft, Sieger et Violet n'eurent pas vraiment besoin de regarder l'image et la date pour savoir de quoi parlait leur fils aîné.

Il y eut un instant de silence inconfortable. Les parents Holmes essayaient de reprendre contenance, de faire le tri dans les informations que leur surdoué de fils, mais toujours un enfant, était en mesure de comprendre. Mycroft n'osait rien dire.

– Où as-tu trouvé cela ? reprit finalement Violet doucement.

Mycroft ne répondit pas, baissa les yeux.

– Je ne te dispute pas, Canard. Cette échographie n'aurait pas dû se trouver à portée de tes mains. C'est nous qui avons fait une bêtise en la laissant. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, si tu l'as trouvé dans un endroit où tu avais le droit de te trouver.

La voix de Maman était douce et chaleureuse, la même voix qu'elle avait quand elle faisait du chocolat chaud à Mycroft pour guérir plus efficacement que n'importe quel pansement les écorchures de son cœur face aux nouvelles insultes qu'il essuyait à l'école.

– Dans la bibliothèque. Dans un livre... Un livre de toi, Maman.

– Tu lis mes livres, toi, maintenant ? rit-elle, mais l'éclat de rire était un peu forcé, un peu sec.

– Ça dépassait, marmonna Mycroft.

Les parents Holmes échangèrent un regard au-dessus de leur fils recroquevillé dans son lit. C'était de leur faute. Violet n'aurait pas dû ressortir cette vieille échographie du tiroir de son bureau, elle n'aurait pas dû la poser sur un des multiples ouvrages qu'elle compulsait, elle n'aurait pas dû ranger rapidement son bureau en refermant le livre sur le document, elle n'aurait pas dû ranger les volumes sans vérifier que rien n'en dépassait. Le tort était fait, et il était trop tard pour revenir là-dessus.

– Tu sais ce que c'est, Mycroft ? reprit lentement Maman.

– Oui... Un bébé. Une échographie. Une photo de bébé de dans ton ventre, avant.

– Exactement. Et tu sais lire la date, bien sûr ?

– Oui...

– C'était ta petite sœur, murmura doucement Sieger en caressant les cheveux de son fils en un geste tendre. Avant Sherlock tu aurais dû avoir une petite sœur...

Il y eut un silence.

– Et... elle est où ?

Nouveau silence. Comment parler à un enfant qui ne croyait ni au Paradis, ni à l'Enfer, ni à aucune religion, que l'enfant entre lui et son cadet n'était pas simplement morte, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu ? Ce n'était pas comme les bébés qui venaient au monde mort-nés, et qui avaient une existence juridique, une inscription sur le livret de famille. C'était un néant total, un vide à tous les niveaux, y compris dans le cœur de Violet et Sieger. Un vide qui ne saurait être comblé.

– Tu sais ce que sont les chromosomes, n'est-ce pas ? L'identité génétique de tout le monde.

– 46 chromosomes, 23 paires, récita Mycroft doctement.

Il aimait les cours de science, il était doué pour ça.

– Dont une paire qui détermine si on est une fille ou un garçon.

– Exactement, le félicita sa mère en lui pressant l'épaule. Ça, c'est pour les gens...

Elle ne pouvait pas dire « normaux ». Cela reviendrait à dire que les enfants trisomiques étaient anormaux, et elle refusait que son fils pense cela.

– Pour les gens classiques, comme toi, moi, Maman, la sauva Sieger. Mais parfois, il y a des bébés qui ont un chromosome de plus. Au lieu d'avoir 23 paires, ils en ont 22 paires, et un triplet.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils.

– Et c'est mieux, d'en avoir plus ? demanda-t-il naïvement.

– C'est... différent. Et parfois, ce n'est pas bien. Du tout.

Mycroft regardait alternativement ses deux parents. Il commençait lentement à comprendre.

– Quand Maman est tombée enceinte, les médecins ont fait les mêmes analyses que pour toi ou Sherlock. Mais ils étaient inquiets. Ils ont fait ce qu'on appelle une amniocentèse, un examen médical plus précis et plus long. Et ensuite, ils ont pu établir un document qu'on appelle caryotype. Ça montre tous les chromosomes du bébé.

Il ne servait à rien d'édulcorer la vérité. Mycroft était trop mature pour ça.

– Waoh ! C'est trop bien de pouvoir faire ça !

Et il n'était aussi parfois rien de plus qu'un petit garçon qui trouvait la science merveilleuse et voulait devenir docteur.

– Ça nous a montré que le bébé, sur le chromosome 13, au lieu d'avoir une paire de chromosome, il en avait trois, poursuivit lentement Violet. On appelle cela une trisomie 13. Et les bébés qui sont ainsi... ne peuvent pas naître. Ils sont...

Elle n'arriva pas à poursuivre, la voix brisée par des sanglots retenus.

– Les bébés sont souvent déjà morts avant même de naître, dit fermement Sieger. Ils sont morts dans le ventre de leur mère. Ou s'ils ne le sont pas, ils le seront à la naissance. Alors les médecins ont dit...

Mycroft n'entendit pas la fin. Il s'en souvenait, désormais. « Le plus tôt sera le mieux », avait dit l'homme en blouse blanche. Le plus tôt sera le mieux pour débarrasser Maman de sa petite sœur morte avant même d'avoir vécu.

Mycroft sourit péniblement à ses parents. Il avait mal partout, envie de pleurer. Mais il préférait savoir. Pour toujours protéger Sherlock, et Eurus, de l'apprendre. D'apprendre la vérité. Il était Grand Frère. Il devait protéger ses cadets.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - Septembre 1983 - Publié le Me 26/09. Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour vos adorables retours sur le précédents chapitre ! Cela me touche beaucoup !_

 _La suite ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, je préfère autant vous prévenir ;p_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Septembre 1983 – Mycroft, dix ans et deux mois**

La porte claqua. Mycroft bondit du canapé. Il aurait pu rester lire dans la bibliothèque, mais il voulait être proche de la porte d'entrée de leur grande maison. Il voulait entendre Papa et Maman rentrer, pour se précipiter vers eux. À seulement dix ans, il venait d'entrer en troisième année de collège, et il avait eu les meilleures notes de sa classe. Cela ne lui avait pas demandé tant d'efforts que ça. Ses parents avaient promis d'examiner sa demande de sauter encore une classe, s'il avait des bonnes notes. Il en avait marre d'attendre. Tout cela l'ennuyait profondément. Il voulait rentrer à Eton, mais il fallait avoir quatorze ans révolus, l'âge des condisciples actuels de Mycroft, ou presque. Savoir que tous ces idiots pouvaient postuler au collège de ses rêves et pas lui le frustrait énormément. Il avait pourtant le niveau... mais pas l'âge requis. Le temps qu'il grandisse, il entrerait à Eton directement au lycée, et n'y passerait que peu de temps. Et il espérait vraiment que les facultés feraient moins de difficultés pour l'accepter même s'il était mineur ! Il était hors de question qu'il renonce à Cambridge pour une raison aussi futile que son âge.

– Maman !

Ses parents accrochaient leurs manteaux à la patère. Sherlock avait l'air très triste. Quelque chose avait dû mal se passer à l'école. Papa et Maman étaient convoqués pour parler de son frère, qui était entré au jardin d'enfants depuis peu. Mycroft avait eu la garde de Eurus le temps que ses parents aillent au rendez-vous avec les puéricultrices. Il n'y avait eu aucun problème avec la fillette, qui dormait sagement dans son lit à barreaux désormais. Pourtant, quand le regard de sa mère se tourna vers lui, Mycroft y lut de la colère, et cela coupa net toute velléité de lui parler de son changement de classe.

– Mycroft, tu as encore mangé un paquet de gâteaux ? l'apostropha-t-elle sèchement en voyant les miettes sur son pull.

Il baissa les yeux, rougissant. Oui, il avait mangé un paquet de _Dinosaurus_ en lisant son livre. Il ne l'avait même pas fait exprès. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il l'avait fait machinalement.

Ses parents surveillaient son poids, désormais. Mycroft savait que c'était irrationnel, mais il était parfois jaloux de son cadet, ce petit frère si mince et si fluet, qui dévorait les biscuits par dizaines sans prendre un gramme. Au même âge, Mycroft n'était pas comme ça. Il avait comparé sa courbe de croissance à celle de son frère, et cela n'avait rien à voir. Sherlock était mince, et il le resterait.

– Violet, ne t'en prends pas à lui. Il n'a rien fait, apaisa Sieger.

Mycroft releva la tête pour croiser le regard doux de son père, qui lui souriait bienveillant.

– Que... commença l'aîné.

– Pas maintenant, le coupa sa mère. Poussin, monte dans ta chambre, mets ton pyjama, lave-toi les mains, les dents, le visage, et va au lit.

– Mais j'pas pris m'douche... marmonna l'enfant.

– Tu la prendras demain, lui ordonna Maman. Obéis, s'il te plaît.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, et laissa tomber les chaussures qu'il venait de finir de délacer sur le sol, au lieu de les ranger proprement comme il aurait dû, et fila en direction du couloir qui desservait l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres. Mycroft, abasourdi, le regarda faire. Sherlock avait l'air honteux. Maman en colère. Papa dépassé par les évènements.

Il était évident que personne n'écouterait Mycroft, ce soir. Qu'importaient ses désirs et ses envies. Sherlock avait encore fait quelque chose, et la priorité lui était donnée.

– Je vais monter aider Sherlock, décréta Sieger.

Sa voix ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination : il en voulait à sa femme de se montrer si froide avec leur fils cadet, si jeune et si blessé. Violet ne répondit rien, mais son visage demeurait fermé. Mycroft n'attendit pas les explications.

– Non. Je vais le faire. Je m'occupe de Sherlock.

Il refusa d'entendre ce que ses parents répliquèrent à ce sujet, et au ton glacial avec lequel il leur avait parlé. Mycroft n'aimait pas être laissé pour compte, traité comme un bébé. Il savait exprimer son point de vue. Il ne se montrait jamais froid ou impertinent. Mais aujourd'hui, il était en colère. Contre ses parents. Contre son frère. Ce petit frère aimé-choyé-adoré. Jamais ses parents n'avaient été convoqué à l'école pour Mycroft. Il endurait les brimades à cause de son poids, de son intelligence, de ses tâches de rousseur, et il rapportait les meilleures notes quand même. Sherlock allait au jardin d'enfants depuis trois semaines et il causait déjà des ennuis ? C'était injuste, tellement injuste.

Mycroft ne supportait pas cette idée. Que ses parents ne l'écoutent pas sur son projet de sauter une classe, encore une, simplement parce que Sherlock avait fait des siennes ? C'était tellement et profondément injuste.

Pourtant, aussi en colère était-il contre le garçonnet, il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire payer le poids de son agacement. C'était Mycroft qui avait mal fait les choses. Il aurait dû mieux préparer Sherlock, et il n'aurait pas fait de vagues.

En revanche, ses parents n'avaient aucune excuse, et il monta pesamment les marches, juste pour faire du bruit, juste pour montrer sa désapprobation.

Sherlock était dans sa chambre quand il y arriva. Il ne s'était pas mis en pyjama, ni ne s'était lavé les mains, les dents ou le visage. Et, en le voyant, tout l'énervement de Mycroft s'envola. L'enfant tremblait au milieu de son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, enserrant ses jambes de ses petits bras malingres, et se balançant d'avant en arrière dans un mouvement spasmodique.

– Rien fait... rien fait... fait... rien fait... rien... rien fait... répétait-il en boucle.

Le spectacle brisa le cœur de Mycroft. Son frère avait toujours été un enfant sensible, plus sensible que les autres, et il détestait quand les choses changeaient dans son environnement. Il faisait toujours les choses dans le même ordre. Il rangeait sa chambre à l'excès. Angoissait quand le dîner était servi avec trois minutes de retard. N'aimait que les insectes, qu'il pouvait observer pendant des heures avec sa petite loupe. Détestait regarder les gens dans les yeux.

Mais ce n'était pas grave. C'était ce qu'il était, rien de plus. Sherlock avait toujours vécu à la maison, jusque-là, et tout le monde connaissait son comportement. Musgrave était leur royaume, leur refuge. Mycroft en avait fait un havre de paix sûr pour ses cadets. C'était, jusqu'à quelques semaines auparavant, tout ce que Sherlock avait connu dans sa vie.

Depuis, il avait découvert le jardin d'enfants, et il faisait des choses anormales.

Alors Mycroft se précipita et secoua son frère, pour qu'il arrête de faire ça, et lui cria d'arrêter de faire l'idiot, de se comporter comme ça, d'être un Holmes, un intelligent.

Il eut beau secouer et crier et hurler que ce n'était pas normal, Sherlock n'eut aucune réaction, et continua de se pelotonner dans ses propres bras en marmonnant.

* * *

Maman et Papa avaient géré la crise. Mycroft ne savait pas comment. Le vacarme avait réveillé Eurus. Papa et Maman s'étaient disputé une partie de la nuit. Eurus ne faisait que pleurer, dans son lit à barreaux.

Sherlock était arrivé dans la chambre de Mycroft en pleurant, sans plus rien comprendre à ce qui se passait. Mycroft, épuisé, n'avait plus la force de se mettre en colère ou d'en vouloir à son petit frère. Il se passait quelque chose qui le dépassait, qu'il n'avait pas prévu, dont il n'avait pas pu protéger Sherlock. Il était responsable. Il était le grand frère.

– Couche-toi, ordonna-t-il à son cadet en désignant son lit. Je reviens.

Eurus gémissait dans sa chambre. Le babyphone, pourtant, était branché, mais Papa et Maman criaient trop dans leur dispute pour l'entendre. Mycroft réalisa les gestes en automate. Prendre l'enfant, vérifier sa couche, lui donner sa sucette, emporter le biberon prêt pour la nuit, au cas où. Il ramena la benjamine de la fratrie dans sa chambre. Sherlock, petite silhouette frêle au milieu des couvertures, le regarda faire, fasciné.

Mycroft referma la porte de sa chambre. Les cris de leurs parents s'atténuèrent.

Il remonta dans son lit, installa Eurus contre lui, serrée contre sa poitrine. Sherlock vint aussitôt se blottir contre sa petite sœur, de l'autre côté. Le lit était large, un grand lit pour un enfant qui n'en avait pas l'utilité, mais qui, en cet instant précis, ne regrettait pas cette exigence déraisonnée d'adulte qu'il avait eue.

– Il faut dormir, maintenant, apaisa-t-il doucement en caressant les joues de ses frère et sœur. Je suis là. Je veille sur vous. Il faut dormir, maintenant.

Blottis les uns contre les autres, la fratrie Holmes se laissa tomber dans le sommeil.

* * *

Oncle Rudy était là. Il avait l'air soucieux. Il n'avait pas fait de clin d'œil à Mycroft en arrivant. Et il était là pour garder Eurus et Mycroft pour la journée. Parce que Sherlock devait « aller passer des examens ».

Mycroft avait déjà entendu ça. Lui aussi avait passé des examens. On en avait conclu qu'il était très intelligent, et c'était tout. Mais là, tout cela lui semblait différent. Il avait peur. Sherlock était très intelligent, c'était un fait, mais il était aussi très sensible.

Mycroft avait peur pour son cadet, emmené loin de lui.

– Oncle Rudy, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sherlock ?

– Je ne sais pas, bonhomme, je ne sais pas...

Mycroft détestait quand les adultes lui mentaient au prétexte qu'il était trop petit. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il devait attendre que Maman et Papa reviennent.

Mycroft s'était attendu à devoir attendre durant des heures, toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Il était prêt à avaler des litres de thé en douce, ceux avec une forte dose de théine, et pas les infusions qu'il buvait la plupart du temps, enfant qu'il était et auquel ses parents faisaient attention.

Il avait même rassemblé des livres passionnants qui le tiendraient éveillé, s'il le fallait. Il n'en eut pas besoin. A vingt-et-une heure, alors que Eurus dormait, Papa, Maman et Sherlock rentrèrent.

Mycroft en fut surpris, mais il était prêt immédiatement, sur le qui-vive. Il voulait savoir.

Il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Le regard de Maman le cloua sur place, laissant mourir dans sa gorge les mots qu'il aurait voulu prononcer. Papa n'avait pas l'air mieux.

Et Sherlock, bien sûr, était pire que tout. Les yeux rouges, le regard fuyant, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, l'enfant avait l'air si misérable que Mycroft se sentit physiquement mal pour lui.

– Monte te coucher, Poussin, lui intima doucement sa mère. Il est tard.

Sherlock ouvrit des grands yeux, les pupilles incapables de rester immobiles balayant la pièce, baragouina une réponse qui n'était ni vraiment oui, ni vraiment non.

– Accompagne-le, Mycroft, suggéra Sieger.

C'était une simple demande, pas un ordre. Mais Mycroft n'était pas idiot. Oncle Rudy était sur le seuil, et Maman le regardait, sans un mot. Les adultes allaient parler, et on congédiait Mycroft comme un malpropre. Comme un enfant.

L'enfant qu'il détestait être. Il détestait ce corps, si faible, si petit, si lâche, si gros. Sa propre existence, en cet instant précis, lui fit horreur. Il ne voulait pas être cette personne. Un jour, il deviendrait puissant, il s'en faisait la promesse. Ce serait lui qui ferait la pluie et le beau temps. Lui qui congédierait. À lui qu'on obéirait. Il refusait de rester dans ce carcan qui le révulsait terriblement.

Mais il savait aussi où était l'ordre de ses priorités. Il saurait bientôt ce qui se tramait avec Sherlock, foi de Grand Frère. En attendant, le cadet Holmes avait besoin de lui.

Alors il monta rejoindre son frère, l'aida à se déshabiller, à faire une toilette sommaire, se brosser les dents. Malgré les yeux qui se fermaient déjà à moitié, le corps qui se relâchait et devenait de plus en plus flasque alors que l'épuisement de la journée faisait son œuvre, Mycroft tint à lui lire une histoire. Sherlock n'entendit même pas un chapitre complet de _L'Île au Trésor_ , de Louis Stevenson, mais c'était assez. Mycroft préférait qu'il s'endorme en se rêvant pirate plutôt qu'il repense à tout ce qu'il avait pu subir durant cette journée.

En refermant la porte de son petit frère, après avoir allumé la veilleuse abeille (Sherlock aimait les insectes. Tous les insectes), Mycroft refusa de donner aux adultes le plaisir de le renvoyer de nouveau dans son innocence enfantine. Et préféra regagner sa chambre sans retourner dans le salon, sans dire bonsoir. C'était sans doute puéril, stupide et vain car personne ne le remarquerait, mais pour l'enfant, c'était comme une victoire.

* * *

Sherlock était déjà reparti avec Papa et Maman quand Mycroft se réveilla, le lendemain matin. Il devait aller au collège, et Oncle Rudy, qui était encore là pour s'occuper de Eurus, resta sourd aux protestations de l'aîné de ses neveux : Mycroft gagna le collège la mort dans l'âme. Pour la première fois de toute sa scolarité d'élève parfait et brillant, il fut inattentif et incapable de répondre aux questions des enseignements.

Son cœur et son âme étaient restés à Musgrave. Dans le château qu'était leur maison familiale, ce royaume qu'il avait échoué à bâtir pour protéger ses cadets. On lui en avait déjà arraché un. Qui pouvait prédire ce qui se passerait par la suite ?

* * *

– Mycroft ! Viens jouer zavec moi ! Eurus, c'une fiiiille !

Abasourdi par le spectacle, Mycroft regarda son petit frère qui se précipitait vers lui alors qu'il rentrait du collège. Comme si tout était normal. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Maman était dans son bureau. Papa lisait dans le salon, comme il aimait le faire ses jours de congés. Eurus jouait sur le tapis auprès de lui en babillant joyeusement. Le parfait tableau de leur parfaite famille. Un leurre. Une illusion. Qui avait volé en éclat.

Mycroft n'adressa pas la parole à ses parents de toute la soirée. Pas un mot.

Il fallut que les deux cadets soient couchés, et l'aîné retranché dans sa chambre, lisant un traité de sciences économiques au fond de son lit, pour qu'on frappe à sa porte.

Papa et Maman n'attendirent pas son assentiment pour rentrer.

– On doit te parler, Mycroft. À propos de ton frère.

Ils avaient capté toute son attention. Le livre fut vite oublié. Enfin, Mycroft entrait dans le cercle des adultes !

Pendu à leurs lèvres, il attendait.

– Les enseignantes de Sherlock ont détecté un comportement inhabituel chez lui, commença Maman. Comme c'est la procédure, elles ont fait un signalement, et nous avons dû aller à l'école pour en parler. C'est là qu'ils nous ont conseillé...

– De faire tester son frère, acheva Sieger en voyant que sa femme peinait sur les mots à employer. Il a vu des psychologues et des médecins toute la journée d'hier et toute la matinée. Nous avons dû répondre à des tas de questions sur lui, également. Il est très jeune, alors c'est très difficile à déterminer mais...

Papa s'interrompit. Jeta un regard à Maman, dont le visage fermé n'exprimait que de la colère.

– Ils pensent que Sherlock est atteint d'une forme d'autisme, qu'on appelle syndrome d'Asperger. Tu sais ce qu'est l'autisme, Mikey ?

Papa et Maman ne l'appelaient jamais comme ça, plus depuis très longtemps. Maman continuait de l'appeler Canard, même si ça l'énervait un peu, mais ça lui allait quand même, parce qu'il y avait les deux canetons qu'étaient Sherlock et Eurus à protéger, et qu'il aimait être le grand canard. Mais ce surnom-là, c'était rare. Mycroft avait peur. Il n'arrivait pas à l'analyser. Pas à comprendre ce que ça voulait dire, vraiment dire.

Et Maman, de toute manière, l'empêcha de répondre à la question de Papa.

– Mais ça n'a aucune importance, ce qu'ils pensent, lança-t-elle avec amertume. Moi aussi, ils ont dit que j'étais autiste, Asperger.

– Tu avais plus de vingt ans, signala Papa.

– Et ça ne m'a pas empêché de vivre. Ça n'empêchera pas Sherlock de vivre ! Il ne doit pas être enfermé dans une case, un nom, un syndrome. C'est stupide ! Ça le briserait ! Et tu ne veux pas briser ton petit frère, pas vrai Mycroft ? Alors il ne faut pas lui dire. Il ne faut pas lui laisser penser qu'il est autiste. Qu'il est différent.

Mycroft savait ce qu'il voulait répondre. Mais les mots ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres.

« Mais il _est_ différent, pourtant. »

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre -_ _ _Août 1984_ \- Publié le Me 03/10. Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour mes charmants petits iguanes à paillettes ! Je suis ravie de lire chaque semaine vos reviews, et votre enthousiasme... ça me touche beaucoup. Par contre, j'aime autant vous prévenir, les parents Holmes continuent d'en prendre pour leur grade. Un fils boulimique, un deuxième autiste qui a préféré le terme sociopatge pour se définir, et la petite dernière psychopathe... Ils ont leur part de responsabilité dans tout ça.  
_

 ** _Réponse aux anonymes :_**

 _Morganne_bzh : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis ravie de savoir que cela te plaît et est crédible ! Merci pour la review ! _

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Août 1984 – Mycroft, onze ans et commandant dans la Navy**

Mycroft ouvrit les yeux avec plaisir, ce matin-là. Sherlock se tenait à deux centimètres de son visage, comme tous les jours. La première fois, cela l'avait surpris, voire fait sursauter de voir, en ouvrant les yeux, les pupilles écarquillées de curiosité de son cadet, penché sur lui. Puis Sherlock était revenu tous les jours des vacances, et Mycroft s'était juste habitué. C'était les vacances d'été, et il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, fondamentalement. Il révisait, bien sûr, parce qu'il aimait étudier, apprendre, et qu'il avait besoin de mériter son statut de bon élève, d'excellent élève, de premier de la classe. Il avait besoin d'être le meilleur pour intégrer Eton, un jour.

Mais durant les vacances d'été, une fois son étude terminée, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Musgrave, qui avait été son terrain de jeu préféré, son Château, son royaume, sa vie toute entière, l'étouffait désormais. La maison n'avait pas changé, pas plus que le terrain, le jardin, les tombes, la forêt, la plage. Leur domaine était toujours aussi étendu. Pourtant, Mycroft s'y sentait opprimé. Ils étaient si loin de tout, ici ! S'il voulait aller quelque part, il devait demander à ses parents ou Oncle Rudy ou Tante Amelia de l'emmener en voiture. Et même si c'était pour traîner dans une librairie, on devait l'emmener.

Il ne se sentait pas libre de rester aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait, sachant qu'on l'attendait pour rentrer. Il n'avait pas les mêmes loisirs qu'un enfant de son âge, ni même que ceux des adolescents dont il était plus proche, en terme de maturité, mais cela ne l'empêchait de désirer une forme de liberté, d'indépendance.

Que Musgrave ne lui offrait pas.

Mycroft en souffrait, au fond de lui. La maison familiale lui renvoyait en outre une image désagréable de son corps, lui qui ne parvenait toujours pas à maigrir. Quand il était en ville, et que seule son intelligence comptait dans les discussions qu'il entretenait avec des gens plus âgés que lui, il avait la sensation de laisser son enveloppe corporelle derrière lui, de se détacher de tout cela, d'enfin avancer dans la vie, de laisser son enfance et tout ce qu'elle lui rappelait dans le passé.

Mais alors que les vacances d'été s'écoulaient lentement, il n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion d'aller en ville.

Alors il lui restait Sherlock. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait jamais changé dans la vie de Mycroft, c'était son cadet. Sherlock était toujours Sherlock, et il était toujours son précieux trésor.

L'enfant n'avait jamais refait de crises. Maman s'opposait fermement à ce qu'il voit un psy. Alors Mycroft, victime lui aussi de l'omerta du silence mené par ses parents, ne disait rien lui non plus.

Cela n'empêchait pas Sherlock d'être Sherlock. Et dans son enfance innocente, il aimait Musgrave comme Mycroft l'avait aimé. Il aimait courir dans la forêt, lire entre les tombes, déchiffrer les drôles d'écritures qui y étaient notées et qui n'avaient aucun sens, aller jusqu'à la plage.

Et plus que tout, il aimait être un pirate. Les lectures de Mycroft avaient porté leurs fruits. Pour l'anniversaire de l'enfant, en janvier dernier, il avait reçu un magnifique tricorne authentique de pirate, et ne le lâchait plus depuis. Vissé sur sa tête du soir au matin, il aimait s'imaginer en corsaire et voguer sur les flots déchaînés.

– Tu viens jouer, Mycroft ? Viens jouer !

Et il aimait la présence de son grand frère pour le suivre dans ses délires de mer en furie et de trésors enfouis.

Alors tous les matins, à partir du moment où Maman ou tout autre adulte qu'il trouvait en premier donnait l'autorisation, il se glissait dans la chambre de son aîné qui dormait bien trop longtemps selon lui, et le réveillait à sa manière : en le poussant légèrement. Et en se collant tout proche de lui, à en faire avoir une crise cardiaque à Mycroft de surprise.

– Tu ne veux pas aller jouer avec Eurus ?

La question de Mycroft, tout en s'étirant et en se redressant tranquillement dans son lit, la lumière de la matinée filtrant à travers ses fins rideaux, était rituelle. Son cadet venait le chercher tous les matins. Et tous les matins, l'aîné se demandait pourquoi il ne jouait pas avec sa petite sœur. Eurus était bien plus proche de lui, en âge. Elle était en outre, elle aussi, d'une intelligence féroce, et elle n'avait aucun mal à suivre Sherlock, à la fois dans son imagination débordante que dans ses courses effrénées.

Mais la réponse de Sherlock ne variait jamais :

– Non. Eurus, c'est rien qu'une fille, c'est pas drôle ! Et pis c'est un bébé, elle sait pas jouer, et je l'aime pas !

Au début, Mycroft luttait. Essayait d'expliquer à son petit frère que c'était mal, qu'il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Que Eurus était sa sœur, leur sœur. Qu'elle faisait partie de leur famille. Que Sherlock n'avait pas le droit de dire des choses pareilles. Mais Sherlock était têtu. Il n'en démordait pas.

– Elle est trop bizarre, avait-il asséné, un jour que Mycroft avait insisté.

Et sur ce point, l'aîné Holmes ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Eurus était sa sœur, sa petite sœur, et il l'aimait. Il savait que c'était mal, mais il ne l'aimait pas comme il aimait Sherlock. Sherlock était son trésor. Eurus était sa petite sœur, sa famille. Mais il l'aimait autant qu'il le pouvait.

Et pourtant, il comprenait Sherlock. La fillette n'avait que quatre ans, et pourtant elle se comportait parfois de manière étrange. Sa manière de fixer les gens ou les choses sans ciller, sans parler, pendant longtemps, bien trop longtemps. Mycroft en était toujours mal à l'aise. Papa et Maman n'aimaient pas en parler. Encore une chose pour laquelle le silence était roi, dans la maison. Alors Mycroft se taisait, lui aussi.

Mais demandait toujours, par acquit de conscience, si Sherlock ne voulait pas jouer avec Eurus. Et devant le refus du petit garçon, s'habillait et le suivait dans le jardin.

Et endossait avec passion le rôle de commandant de la Navy.

C'était le jeu préféré de Sherlock. Il était un fier pirate, avec son chapeau et son sabre de bois, et Mycroft était à sa poursuite. Commandant de la Navy, tout de blanc vêtu (le petit garçon estimait cela primordial, pour contrebalancer avec le noir de son chapeau marqué d'une tête de mort. Et pour mieux voir arriver Mycroft de loin, probablement), il devait pourchasser le vil pirate fendant les flots, et trouver son trésor.

Bizarrement, Mycroft avait le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire. Il ne faisait en outre aucun cadeau à l'enfant, et le cherchait à ses pleines capacités d'adulte : Sherlock perdait à chaque fois. Pourtant, il en souriait toujours largement, le soir venu. Son grand frère était son héros. Et ne se plaignait jamais que Mycroft ne se rabaisse pas à son niveau d'enfant, au contraire. Comme l'aîné des Holmes en son temps, il n'aimait pas être infantilisé.

Le jeu pouvait aussi bien leur prendre une heure que la journée, selon l'enthousiasme de Sherlock, de Mycroft, et l'intelligence dont avait fait preuve le garçon ce jour-là. C'était à la fois une quête, un jeu de cache-cache, de réflexion, une bagarre à l'épée en bois. Mycroft avait pris des cours d'escrime, durant quelques mois. Il enseignait désormais à Sherlock l'art de parer un coup.

Il lui enseignait également la navigation, les pôles magnétiques, à se servir d'une boussole, d'un compas, à trouver le Nord quand on était perdu et comment équilibrer un bateau pour qu'il flotte. Sherlock se devait d'être un marin accompli. Et il prenait les leçons très au sérieux.

– Jamais tu ne le trouveras, cette fois ! jura l'enfant pirate en mettant au défi la Navy anglaise, un jour de plus, de trouver son coffre au trésor caché sur le domaine.

En cela, Musgrave était le meilleur terrain de jeu au monde : il regorgeait de cachettes.

Mycroft était de bonne humeur, ce jour-là, ce qui voulait dire que Sherlock allait perdre rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer tout en réfléchissant à autre chose ou en prenant son temps, ce qui lui arrivait parfois : toute son intelligence serait mise au service du jeu de Sherlock. Il aurait trouvé avant midi.

Peut-être que cet après-midi, il pourrait continuer d'apprendre à son frère à faire une cabane dans les arbres.

Ou bien, si Sherlock voulait jouer tout seul, il s'occuperait de Eurus. La petite fille passait trop de temps enfermée dans la bibliothèque pour que cela soit sain. Quand Oncle Rudy était là avec sa femme, Tante Amelia obligeait la fillette à sortir et profiter du bel été anglais. Mais si c'était Maman qui les surveillait, Eurus pouvait passer sa journée le nez dans des bouquins poussiéreux qui n'intéressaient personne, même pas Mycroft, et qui n'étaient certainement pas de son âge. Il était déjà assez inquiétant qu'elle sache lire avec une telle facilité à son âge.

– Rends-toi, pirate ! Le commandant Mycroft sera toujours plus fort que toi ! J'ai trouvé ton trésor et tu seras arrêté et jeté dans une geôle à Londres !

Mycroft aimait le théâtre, moduler sa voix, brandir le sabre factice et mettre fin au jeu. Le visage rayonnant de bonheur de Sherlock quand il avait perdu était un spectacle aussi rare que précieux et magnifique.

– Jamais ! répliqua Sherlock, hilare.

Et c'était la dernière réplique du jeu. Au loin, une cloche retentissait : Maman les appelait pour déjeuner. Sherlock, récupérant son coffre à trésor pour la prochaine session, fila comme l'éclair à travers les arbres du domaine pour rejoindre la table. Mycroft le suivit, plus lentement. Il ne courait pas, lui. Il n'aimait pas courir. Il n'aimait pas ce corps trop lourd pour courir, qui s'essoufflait si vite.

Et il n'avait aucune hâte d'arriver à la maison, la table richement dressée de multitudes de tentations auxquelles Sherlock et Eurus pouvaient céder sans remords, quand lui devait se restreindre.

* * *

– Mycroft ! Mycrooooooft! Myyycroooooft !

La voix paniquée de son frère tira l'aîné de ses réflexions, assis à travailler au soleil dans le jardin. Eurus était là également, à proximité de son frère. Elle ne lui parlait pas, se contentait de jouer avec ses crayons de couleur, mais Mycroft était content qu'elle lui tienne compagnie. Eurus passait trop de temps seule pour son bien.

Sherlock, après avoir refusé que Mycroft vienne avec lui pour l'après-midi, était parti s'amuser de son côté. Le connaissant, il avait dû aller du côté des fausses stèles et leurs drôles d'inscription. Tant qu'il restait sur le domaine (et il en connaissait parfaitement les limites), il avait le droit d'aller n'importe où.

Mycroft se releva précipitamment, cherchant du regard la source du son, prêt à voler au secours de son cadet. Sherlock déboucha subitement dans le jardin, courant à toute allure, les joues d'une couleur rouge soutenu à cause de l'effort et ses yeux clairs écarquillés. La course avait encore plus emmêlé ses boucles sombres sur le haut de son crâne et il présentait un drôle de spectacle.

Maman, attirée par les cris, sortit de la maison à son tour mais ce fut dans les bras tendus de Mycroft que le garçonnet se réfugia aussitôt.

– Y'a quelqu'un ! s'écria-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Mycroft paniqua. Un intrus sur la propriété ? Avec quelles intentions ? Le terrain était grand, les promeneurs pouvaient s'y égarer facilement, mais rarement aux abords de la maison ou du cimetière. Heureusement que son frère courait vite. Que se serait-il passé si l'intrus avait tenté de l'enlever ? De l'agresser ?

Il s'apprêtait à demander des précisions quand, à la lisière de son champ de vision, apparut l'intrus en question. Haut comme trois pommes et le visage rond d'un poupin, l'agresseur des cauchemars de Mycroft était un enfant.

Un enfant qui voulait simplement jouer, et Maman rit de la méprise de Sherlock, laissant l'enfant venir plus près, se présenter.

Mycroft sentit Sherlock se tendre dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas quand on se moquait de lui sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il avait eu peur, très peur, et il n'aimait pas quand Maman riait ainsi de sa méprise.

– Bonzour ! Je m'appelle Victor Trevor ! J'peux jouer avec toi ?

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre -_ _ _Juillet 1985_ \- Publié le Me 10/10. Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour mes petits chinchillas tout doux ! Ravie de voir que vous appréciez cette petite aventure dans l'enfance des Holmes... et que vous aussi, vous blâmez les parents. Ils continueront encore un certain temps d'en prendre pour leur grade ;p_

 _RaR des anonymes :_

 _Morganne-bzh :Merci pour la review et les compliments, je n'ai rien à ajouter, tu as tout dit ! ;)_

* * *

 **Juillet 1985 – Mycroft, douze ans, capitaine abandonné**

Eton était un rêve accessible. Mycroft avait bientôt treize ans, et à compter de ses quatorze ans révolus, il pourrait entrer dans la vénérable institution. Directement au lycée. Papa n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Maman l'encourageait.

Les « Je suis fière de toi, Canard, je sais que tu vas réussir » côtoyaient régulièrement les « Tu travailles trop, Mycroft ». Son père et sa mère n'auraient su être plus différents. Plus le temps passait, et plus Mycroft s'en rendait compte. Cela faisait partie des choses qu'il n'aurait pas aimé savoir en grandissant, pour lesquelles l'âge adulte était un fardeau. Prendre conscience que ses parents n'étaient plus seulement Papa et Maman mais des personnes à part entière était une drôle de chose. Et découvrir qu'ils n'étaient pas le groupe Papa-et-Maman qui avait constitué le pilier de son enfance était étrange également. Parfois, Mycroft se disait qu'ils n'étaient jamais d'accord et ne comprenait pas qu'ils soient toujours ensemble. Parfois, il avait envie de dire à ses parents qu'ils feraient mieux de divorcer, s'ils étaient aussi peu accordés sur leurs opinions. Parfois, il avait envie de déclamer qu'il s'occuperait de Sherlock et de Eurus, et tant pis pour eux.

Et parfois, il voyait à quel point ils s'aimaient et combien le divorce n'était pas une option envisageable. Mais Mycroft avait bien du mal à comprendre les sentiments amoureux entre ses parents. C'était quelque chose qui était sur une autre dimension, loin de la compréhension du jeune homme, mais dont il voyait les symptômes évidents entre ses parents. Il aimait Sherlock, et il aimait Eurus, et il aimait ses parents, de cela il ne doutait pas.

Le reste du monde, en revanche, était dans une autre dimension.

– Canard ? On va manger, Maman a sonné la cloche. Tu n'as pas entendu ?

Son père venait d'entrer dans sa chambre après avoir frappé, l'arrachant à ses révisions.

– Désolé. Je travaillais. J'arrive tout de suite, Papa.

Le regard désolé de son père prédisait de la suite. Qui fut sans aucune surprise :

– Tu travailles trop, Mycroft ! Prends une pause !

– Je n'ai pas fini mon programme de révision. Après.

– Tu n'arrêtes jamais ! Ça t'importe tellement, Eton ?

– Oui, bien sûr ! C'est le meilleur lycée du pays, qui m'ouvrira les portes des universités que je veux !

– Tu as douze ans... Pourquoi penses-tu déjà à l'université ?

– C'est important, Papa, répliqua Mycroft plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulait.

Il referma son cahier avec un bruit sec, abandonnant l'idée de finir le chapitre de sciences économiques qu'il étudiait. Son père ne le laisserait pas faire, de toute manière, il descendrait déjeuner avec lui de gré ou de force.

– Je sais, Mycroft. Je sais que c'est important pour toi... Mais j'aimerais juste que tu saches qu'il y a des tas d'autres choses importantes, dans la vie. Les liens avec tes frère et sœur, par exemple, sont vitaux. Sherlock et Eurus sont encore très jeunes. Ils ont besoin de toi. Tu n'as pas envie d'aller jouer dehors avec ton frère, parfois ? Avant, tu passais beaucoup de temps avec lui.

Des mots amers brûlèrent la gorge de Mycroft. Il y aurait eu beaucoup de choses à répondre à cela. Vu le nombre de sujets qui n'étaient pas évoqués chez eux, comme les réactions parfois dérangeantes de Eurus, ou l'autisme de Sherlock dont personne ne parlait jamais, malgré les crises épisodiques qui se déroulaient parfois, le jeune homme trouvait très ironique de parler de Sherlock et Eurus, et de ses liens avec ses cadets.

Et puis bien sûr, il y avait le fait que Sherlock n'avait plus besoin de lui. Et au fond, cela blessait plus Mycroft qu'il voulait bien l'avouer.

– Je ne crois pas Sherlock ait besoin de moi. Plus maintenant.

– Tu as tort, lui asséna son père d'une voix forte qui résonna dans la chambre calme. Tu as pensé à ce qu'ils vont ressentir quand tu partiras pour Eton ? Tu vas leur manquer. Ce sera très loin d'ici.

Eton était un internat, bien sûr. Pour Mycroft aussi, c'était une angoisse. Il n'avait jamais vécu ailleurs qu'à Musgrave, dans sa chambre, son royaume.

– Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne vais quand même pas aller au lycée du coin !

Le mépris évident qui suintait des mots de Mycroft fit faire la moue à son père. Le lycée du coin était très bien, d'un niveau tout à fait correct. Musgrave était la demeure ancestrale des Holmes, c'est-à-dire de son père et de son père avant lui. Sieger, malgré ses origines allemandes et le bilinguisme pratiqué la maison (pratique dont les parents Holmes usaient d'ailleurs toujours, Sieger s'exprimant régulièrement en allemand, Violet en français, initiant leurs enfants à être trilingues dès leur plus jeune âge, ce qui ne leur avait jamais posé de problèmes), avait toujours vécu ici. Et fréquenté le lycée du coin.

– Je comprends que tu veuilles t'élever à l'excellence, Mycroft, mais n'oublie pas qui tu es.

Les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension de Mycroft durent parler pour lui, car son père précisa :

– Tu es toi, Mycroft Holmes, enfant de douze ans, notre fils, et le frère aîné de Sherlock et Eurus. N'oublie pas ça, d'accord ? C'est important. Tu as le droit d'être un enfant, tu sais ?

Mycroft ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas vraiment avoir cette conversation.

– Viens manger maintenant, d'accord ? soupira son père en se voyant confronté au silence de son aîné.

– Il est là ? demanda Mycroft à brûle-pourpoint.

Nouveau soupir.

– Bien sûr. Tu le sais bien. Ses parents travaillent beaucoup, on ne va pas l'abandonner pour le déjeuner, un de plus ou un de moins à table... Et tu sais le bien qu'il fait à ton frère !

Oui, Mycroft le savait. Et il ne le méprisait que davantage pour cela. Pour le calme que Victor Trevor faisait naître en Sherlock. Pour la manière dont le jeune garçon s'était infiltré dans le cœur de son frère, si pur, si fragile, si sensible. Pour le franc sourire de Victor. Pour l'amitié indéfectible qui s'était lentement tissée entre les deux garçons, malgré un mauvais départ.

– Allons manger, soupira Mycroft sans plus évoquer Victor. J'espère qu'il y a du rôti. J'ai faim.

Il y avait en effet du rôti, et Victor, Eurus et Sherlock attablés dans la salle à manger.

– T'es en retard, Mycroft !

Le reproche venait de Sherlock. Quand on avait inculqué la ponctualité à son cadet des années durant, on se devait d'arriver à l'heure pour le repas. En outre, Sherlock était pétri d'habitudes et de manies. Il avait besoin de prendre ses repas à heures fixes. C'était une de ses bizarreries qu'on n'évoquait pas et que la famille Holmes avait simplement intégrée dans son fonctionnement. Mycroft haïssait cela. Il n'avait cependant pas le pouvoir de s'y opposer.

Sans s'excuser davantage que d'un geste las, l'aîné de la fratrie prit place à côté de sa sœur, en face de Victor, et le repas commença.

– Sherlock, enlève ton chapeau.

La demande de Mycroft crispa presque aussitôt la tablée.

– Non, répondit l'enfant, buté. Et je m'appelle pas Sherlock !

– Barbejaune, c'est moche, commenta Eurus.

– C'est mon nom de pirate ! répliqua l'enfant.

– C'est pas moche ! le défendit aussitôt Victor.

Violet et Sieger échangèrent un regard, épuisés. Passer un repas normal relevait désormais d'un combat de tous les instants. Sherlock refusait d'aller où n'était pas son ami Victor. Eurus passait son temps à embêter son frère. Mycroft donnait des ordres à sa fratrie qui le lui rendait mal, et méprisait Victor et ce qu'il représentait. L'ambiance se dégradait de jour en jour.

– Ce n'est pas la question de l'esthétisme, Barbejaune, reprit Mycroft en insistant sur l'utilisation du nom. Nous sommes à table. Tu dois enlever ton bicorne, c'est une question de politesse.

Bicorne. Le mot arrachait les lèvres à Mycroft. C'était lui qui avait lu des histoires de trésor et de pirates à Sherlock. Lui qui lui avait appris l'escrime, à tenir son épée de bois. Lui qui lui avait enseigné comment lire une carte, se repérer en mer, utiliser un compas et même un sextant, à un enfant de six ans. Et lui encore qui lui avait offert son fameux chapeau. Son tricorne. Que Sherlock avait délaissé presque aussitôt, quand Victor lui avait donné un bicorne.

– Je. Veux. Pas.

Mycroft chercha du soutien auprès de sa mère. N'en trouva aucun.

– Dans l'absolu, ton frère a raison, Poussin. Mais ça ira pour cette fois, d'accord ?

La faiblesse de sa mère. Tous les caprices de Sherlock lui étaient passés. Mycroft vit Eurus se tendre, le visage déformé par une grimace vite maîtrisée. Elle non plus n'avait pas le droit à tous un tas de choses, et ses interdictions étaient fermes et définitives. Elle ne faisait pas la pluie et le beau temps dans la famille. C'était le rôle de Sherlock. L'enfant entièrement désiré. L'enfant adulé. L'enfant béni après une interruption thérapeutique de grossesse. Eurus n'avait pas connaissance de toute l'histoire comme Mycroft, mais elle semblait en comprendre bien assez. Et mal le vivre.

Mycroft avait de la peine pour la benjamine. Mais il avait bien assez à faire avec son chagrin, ses démons personnels. Elle était si jeune par rapport à lui. Les choses évolueraient. Cela lui passerait.

Et Sherlock, ravi d'avoir gagné la bataille, sourit narquoisement de toutes ses dents à son frère en se servant largement, dans des quantités que Mycroft ne pouvait plus manger.

* * *

Les enfants étaient repartis jouer. Victor et Sherlock – pardon, il fallait désormais s'habituer à dire Barberousse et Barbejaune – en brandissant leurs sabres de bois, Eurus sur leurs talons à vouloir à tout prix jouer avec eux.

Mycroft était resté avec ses parents qui finissaient leur café en débarrassant la table.

– L'opération de Victor est prévue pour bientôt ?

– Ils doutent de pouvoir la réaliser, répondit sa mère en lui tendant l'éponge pour qu'il lave la table. C'est affreusement cher et très risqué. Il pourrait perdre son œil.

L'enfant n'était pas devenu ami avec Sherlock pour rien. Il souffrait d'un décollement rétinien aggravé à l'œil droit depuis manifestement longtemps, et les médecins n'étaient pas confiants. Ses parents avaient déménagé dans ce soin paumé de l'Angleterre à cause de la présence d'un chirurgien réputé qui pouvait les aider. Mais l'opération n'était pas sans risque, et plusieurs glaucomes sur le même œil, aggravant le risque de l'opération, avaient été détectés.

Aussi les parents Trevor patientaient-ils en consultant régulièrement le spécialiste, qui leur avait récemment donné un montant pour l'opération nécessaire, si toutefois l'enfant lui paraissait assez stable pour la réaliser. Le nombre de zéros avait effrayé les parents. Mais ils voulaient le meilleur pour lui. Alors ils travaillaient deux fois plus, laissaient le garçonnet aux bons soins distants de la famille Holmes et à son amitié avec Sherlock, et Victor portait depuis des années un cache-œil noir, en tout point identique à celui des pirates.

Et c'était ça, au final, qui avait séduit Sherlock. Ce détail qui prouvait que son ami était un vrai pirate.

Mycroft craignait la réaction de son frère le jour où Victor ne serait plus obligé de porter le bandeau noir et qu'il verrait comme tout le monde. Il n'était pas sûr que l'amitié entre les deux garçons y survive. Sherlock pouvait avoir des réactions très étranges.

– Il a déjà perdu son œil, de toute manière. Il ne l'utilise pas et voit à peine la plupart du temps. L'opération pourrait tout changer, commenta Mycroft d'un ton poli.

Il n'en avait fondamentalement pas grand-chose à faire du sort de l'œil de Victor Trevor. Mais il s'inquiétait des réactions de son cadet. Et ses parents le comprenaient fort bien. Ils ne relancèrent pas le sujet. Mycroft avait obtenu les informations qu'il désirait, à savoir quand Victor risquait de cesser d'être Barberousse pour Sherlock et c'était tout.

– Merci pour le repas. Je vais...

– Tu remontes travailler ? l'interrompit son père. Encore ? Il fait beau, va profiter du soleil avec ton frère et ta sœur !

Mycroft jeta un œil au jardin. Eurus boudait. Sherlock et Victor riaient ensemble. Il n'était plus le capitaine de la Navy et le héros de la vie de son petit frère. Il n'avait plus que ses révisions, son rêve d'entrer dans la meilleure université du pays chevillé au corps.

– Oui. Je n'ai pas fini mes révisions du jour, décréta-t-il. Je sortirai peut-être après.

Ils savaient tous que cela voulait dire jamais.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre -_ _ _Juib 1987_ \- Publié le Me 17/10. Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour mes petites loutres gracieuses ! Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie de tous vos gentils mots d'amour... Mais préparez-vous, on attaque les trucs moins rigolos dans ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Juin 1987 – Mycroft, treize ans, futur Etonien**

C'était la quatrième fois de la nuit que Mycroft se réveillait, le cœur battant, l'esprit en alerte. Puis son regard tombait sur le radio-réveil de sa table de nuit et il réalisait que non, il n'était pas en retard. C'était toujours le milieu de la nuit, et il n'avait pas raté son réveil.

Dans un mois et douze jours, il aurait quatorze ans. Cela impliquait donc qu'à la rentrée de septembre, ayant fêté son anniversaire durant l'été, il pourrait intégrer Eton. La prestigieuse institution, cependant, avait mis quelques conditions spécifiques à son admission. L'âge minimum, oui, mais Mycroft intégrerait directement le lycée, et serait logé dans les mêmes ailes que ceux de ses camarades, de seize, dix-sept voire dix-huit ans. La direction avait préféré s'assurer qu'outre ses résultats scolaires brillants, Mycroft avait bien la maturité et les épaules pour gérer tout cela. Ils avaient donc organisé une session spéciale de tests pour lui, avec des examens écrits et oraux sur ses connaissances et compétences, et une analyse psychologique et psychiatrique complète.

Papa avait été fermement contre, bien sûr. Maman avait hésité. Mycroft avait réitéré sa farouche volonté de rejoindre le célèbre institut. Alors ils avaient cédé.

Mycroft était allé se coucher de bonne heure pour être en forme pour ces deux jours de tests, qui promettaient d'être très intenses. Et s'était réveillé toutes les deux heures, le cœur battant et en alerte, persuadé d'être le matin, d'être en retard, de ne pas avoir entendu le réveil... avant de découvrir que non. Et de retomber dans les draps et le sommeil.

Mais au cinquième réveil de Mycroft, ce ne fut plus pour les mêmes raisons. Ce qui l'avait réveillé avait réveillé toute la maison en même temps que lui. Et c'était Maman qui hurlait, hurlait, et hurlait encore.

Mycroft, désorienté, sauta à bas de son lit, et courut sur le palier en pyjama, clignant furieusement des yeux quand la lumière crue du plafonnier du couloir attaqua ses pupilles habituées à l'obscurité de sa chambre.

– Appelle une ambulance, Sieger ! MAINTENANT ! DIS-LEUR QUE C'EST URGENT !

La voix de Maman n'avait jamais été aussi paniquée. Papa n'avait jamais réagi aussi promptement. Mycroft paniqua, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Il n'était que six heures du matin. Sa mère se levait souvent à cette heure-ci, elle aimait profiter du silence et du calme avant que toute la maisonnée ne bruisse de l'activité familiale. Mais Mycroft, lui, ne devait se réveiller qu'à sept heures, pour partir à huit heures, selon le planning bien établi et mille fois répété.

– Mycroft qu'essequisepasse ?

La voix ensommeillée de Sherlock lui parvint, à travers les brumes de son angoisse. L'enfant de sept ans avait été réveillé, lui aussi, et se frottait les yeux vigoureusement, ses traits chiffonnés par le sommeil, venant se réfugier contre son grand frère.

Une bouffée de soulagement envahit l'aîné Holmes. Sherlock allait bien. La cause de toute cette agitation n'était pas son précieux petit frère. Puis, tout de suite après, Mycroft comprit. Papa avait dévalé l'escalier à toute vitesse, en direction du téléphone. Les hurlements de Maman provenaient du salon. A l'étage, là où se trouvaient leurs chambres, il n'y avait plus que Mycroft et Sherlock, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, inquiets à l'idée de ce qu'ils pourraient trouver s'ils se décidaient à descendre l'escalier et rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

La chambre de Papa et Maman était grande ouverte. Mycroft se trouva sur le pas de la porte de la sienne. Sherlock était contre lui. Et la porte de Eurus était légèrement entrouverte, plongée dans la pénombre. Si quiconque dormait dans cette pièce, elle aurait dû être réveillée par tout ce raffut, comme eux tous. La résolution de l'énigme était facile. Eurus n'était pas dans sa chambre. Eurus était en bas. Eurus était la raison pour laquelle leur mère réclamait une ambulance.

Manifestement, Sherlock en était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui.

– C'est... Eurus ? demanda-t-il tout bas, sa voix ne portant plus aucune trace de sommeil.

Ses grands yeux clairs étaient écarquillés de terreur, et ses boucles folles formaient une couronne autour de son crâne. Avec sa marque de draps sur sa joue, ses pieds nus et son pyjama à moitié débraillé, l'image innocente et terrifiée qu'il renvoyait était plus angoissante que l'absence de sons en provenance du rez-de-chaussée.

Ce fut à cet instant là que la colère de Mycroft prit naissance, enflant rapidement en lui.

Il était furieux. Contre Eurus. Cette sale gamine qu'il n'avait pas désirée. Cette petite sœur qui n'avait rien à faire dans leur fratrie, qui était venue bousculer l'ordre qu'il était en train d'établir pour lui et Sherlock. Cette fille qui avait tout déréglé dans la mécanique bien huilée dans leur famille, qui n'était pas vraiment prévue, pas si tôt. Cette enfant non désirée qui avait simplement pris la place d'un autre bébé, la place vacante entre Sherlock et Mycroft.

Il était en colère contre les bizarreries de sa cadette, ses réflexions, sa manière de toujours s'immiscer partout, cette volonté farouche qu'elle avait de toujours vouloir jouer avec Sherlock.

Il détestait avoir dû se multiplier par deux, alors qu'il aurait dû n'avoir qu'un cadet à protéger. Il ne pouvait qu'échouer, à devoir tout faire en double ! Sherlock était sensible, fragile, délicat. Il était difficile à protéger, surtout de lui-même. Il n'oubliait jamais rien, retenait toutes les promesses que faisaient les adultes pour rassurer les enfants et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de tenir, et c'était à Mycroft de le consoler, de le rassurer, de l'aider à surmonter l'épreuve de la déception, de la désillusion, tout en faisant attention à chacun des mots qu'il prononçait.

Eurus était un grain de sable, minuscule, mais qui avait grippé la belle machine de leur famille, de leur foyer.

Et Mycroft, en cet instant précis, la détestait. Parce qu'à cause d'elle, Sherlock était terrifié. Parce qu'à cause d'elle, il risquait de rater l'examen pour Eton.

– Viens, ordonna-t-il à son frère. On va s'habiller.

Dut-il y aller seul et emmener son frère pour le surveiller pendant que ses parents s'occuperaient de Eurus, Mycroft se fit la promesse d'aller réussir ses tests. Plus vite il intégrerait le lycée, plus vite il en sortirait diplômé, et plus vite il pourrait protéger Sherlock. Envers et contre tout, envers et contre tous.

* * *

Finalement, ce ne fut pas nécessaire de partir battre la campagne à pied, trouver un taxi, un train pour Londres. Maman était montée dans l'ambulance venue chercher Eurus quelques minutes plus tard. Papa les avait félicités pour être prêts à partir, et les avait emmenés dans la voiture, suivant l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital voisin, celui où ils étaient nés tous les trois.

Ils avaient ensuite attendu, beaucoup trop longtemps au goût de Mycroft qui se demandait encore comment s'esquiver en douce, quand Oncle Rudy était arrivé, l'air aussi « tiré du lit » qu'eux.

– Viens bonhomme. Je t'emmène à Eton pour tes examens, si tu te sens en état. On peut les appeler pour leur expliquer si...

Le cœur de Mycroft se gonfla de bonheur. Ses parents lui sourirent doucement, lui rappelant de faire ce dont il avait envie. Ils n'avaient pas oublié que ce jour était l'un des plus importants de la vie de Mycroft. Et même si ses évaluations psychologiques risquaient d'être grandement affectées, il en avait toujours envie. Alors il suivit Oncle Rudy, et ils filèrent à une vitesse bien supérieure à celle autorisée sur les routes de la campagne anglaise, et rejoignirent l'institution.

* * *

Le temps qu'ils arrivent, Mycroft était un peu moins en colère. Une part de lui continuait de penser « bien fait pour toi Eurus, même en soins intensifs, tu ne me voleras pas mon rêve ! » mais l'autre était uniquement concentrée sur le fait de faire ses preuves.

Il fit de son mieux pour se composer le visage le plus neutre et mature qu'il soit, maudit une fois de plus son apparence qui le révulsait, ce corps difforme marqué par toutes ses séances de grignotage intempestives, et serra la main du président d'Eton, prêt à se jeter corps et âme dans la bataille.

– Ta mère au téléphone, Mycroft. Tu veux lui parler ?

Mycroft était épuisé. Oncle Rudy et lui avaient rejoint la chambre d'hôtel à la fin de la journée. Le jeune homme avait passé sa journée à noircir des feuilles d'examen, et à passer deux oraux. Demain matin, il avait les évaluations psychologiques, et un ultime test l'après-midi. Il était épuisé, voulait dormir, ne pas se laisser parasiter par les évènements familiaux.

Au fond, il était heureux qu'Oncle Rudy soit avec lui. Il aimait son Oncle, et il lui rendait bien. Mais le téléphone de l'hôtel tendu par son Oncle était trop tentant. Il l'attrapa.

– Allô, Maman ?

Entendre la voix de sa mère ne lui fit pas forcément du bien. Elle lui demanda à peine comment s'était passé sa journée. Elle ne parla que de Eurus. Les médecins avaient arrêté l'hémorragie de ses poignets, et elle était hors de danger. En revanche, le temps de déterminer pourquoi elle avait fait ça, elle était sanglée au lit, et un ballet permanent de pédopsychiatres se relayait dans sa chambre. Une enfant de six ans ne prenait pas un couteau dans la cuisine pour entailler ses bras sans aucune raison. Une enquête policière avait été diligentée sur les parents Holmes. Ils avaient passé leur journée à être entendus par des policiers. Sherlock également.

La gorge de Mycroft se noua, et un bref instant, il culpabilisa. Il avait abandonné son petit frère, son trésor, qui avait dû endurer tout cela sans lui.

– Ils voudront sans doute t'interroger dès que possible... Je suis désolée Mycroft, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a voulu se suicider, je ne la comprends pas, je...

Sa mère avait l'air complètement paniquée. Mycroft n'en fit pas grand cas. Il ne croyait pas à un suicide. Eurus était beaucoup de choses, mais elle ne désirait certainement pas mourir.

– Si elle avait vraiment voulu mourir, Maman, elle n'aurait pas tranché ses bras dans ce sens-là, asséna-t-il d'un ton glacial. Elle est suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que la mort vient beaucoup plus vite en traçant une ligne verticale le long des veines et en les plongeant dans l'eau chaude.

Un hoquet de terreur lui répondit. Puis un très long silence prit place entre eux.

– Ton frère veut te parler. Bonne soirée, Canard. Papa et moi t'aimons fort. Bonne chance pour demain.

La voix aigüe remplaça alors celle de sa mère dans le combiné, et Mycroft tenta de repousser les frissons de dégoût que la conversation avait générés, pour mieux se concentrer sur son petit trésor.

– Mycroft ! Je veux que tu sois là !

– Je rentre demain, petit frère. Encore une journée... Sois sage, d'accord ?

– NON ! J'VEUX PAS !

Il y eut un bruit de cavalcade, et Mycroft devina que son cadet avait pris le combiné sans fil pour aller se réfugier dans une cachette connue de lui seul (enfin, de lui et Mycroft, bien sûr, mais inconnue de ses parents) pour mieux téléphoner.

– J'AIME PLUS EURUS ! râla le cadet. Je suis pas content ! J'veux pas être sage ! C'est elle qui a fait une bêtise, et c'est moi qui suis puni ! Peux pas aller jouer dehors ! J'ai pas le droit d'aller voir Barberousse ! Les policiers m'ont posé plein de questions méchantes ! Eurus, elle avait qu'à mourir d'abord ! Ça aurait été moins embêtant en plus ! Je veux pas être sage ! Je veux que tu reviennes, Mycroft ! C'est trop injuste !

La tirade haineuse et furieuse de son petit frère glaça Mycroft. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, et ne souhaitait sans doute pas réellement la mort de sa petite sœur, mais ce n'était pas l'important. L'important, c'était cette colère enfantine, dirigée contre celle qui avait gâché sa journée. Cette réaction puérile, exactement la même que celle que Mycroft avait eue : il s'était énervé contre Eurus, sans raison.

Il connaissait la benjamine, sans doute pas aussi bien qu'il pouvait prédire les réactions de Sherlock, mais bien assez, c'était sa fratrie après tout. Et Eurus ne faisait jamais rien sans raison. Rien. Ça comme le reste avait une justification. Mais elle n'était pas coupable. Elle ne méritait pas sa colère. Les adultes matures ne s'énervaient pas contre les enfants imprudents qui faisaient des bêtises. Ils essayaient de comprendre.

Demain, Mycroft devait prouver à des professionnels qu'il était apte et mature à entrer à Eton. Il ne devait pas réagir en gamin immature et colérique. Il devait être un adulte. Et plus que tout, il devait protéger Sherlock, et comprendre Eurus.

* * *

La réponse d'Eton leur parviendrait sous dix jours, par voie postale, mais Mycroft n'était pas inquiet. Ses parents non plus. Ils passaient leur temps à parler à voix basse dans la cuisine avec Oncle Rudy et Tante Amelia, qui allaient rester quelques jours.

Eurus était calmement couchée dans son lit quand Mycroft entra dans la pièce. Elle n'exprima ni joie, ni tristesse à l'idée de le voir.

– Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Eurus ?

– Je veux voir comment mes muscles fonctionnent, répondit aussitôt la voix fluette.

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation. Aucun mensonge. Personne ne lui avait posé la question frontalement. Personne ne s'était réellement donné la peine de l'écouter. Mycroft hocha la tête lentement. Les manuels de médecine de la bibliothèque ne résoudraient pas tout, mais ils pouvaient aider.

Il partait les chercher et se trouvait sur le pas de la porte quand il se retourna brutalement, un frisson désagréable courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Paraissant ne pas avoir conscience de son existence, Eurus chantonnait toute seule à voix basse. Une comptine inventée dénuée de sens. Qui donnait froid dans le dos.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre -_ _ _Novembre 1987_ \- Publié le Me 24/10. Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour mes petits hérissons mignons ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous avez le coeur bien accroché, parce que là on attaque le très lourd et le douloureux de la jeune vie de Mycroft ! Merci de continuer de me lire et de laisser des si jolis petits mots d'amour, ça me touche énormément, comme toujours !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Novembre 1987 – Mycroft, quatorze ans, Etonien sans domicile**

L'année scolaire avait commencé difficilement. Les problèmes avec Eurus n'étaient pas revenus, du moins pas directement, mais au moment de mettre ses bagages dans la voiture et de rejoindre le campus qui allait l'accueillir durant l'année, Mycroft avait eu le cœur lourd. Eurus lui avait dit au revoir d'un air absent. Et Sherlock avait fait une crise assez violente, au moment où il avait compris que non, son grand frère ne rentrerait pas demain.

Pourtant, Mycroft le lui avait expliqué tout l'été, mais les mots n'étaient parvenus à sa compréhension qu'à l'ultime limite. Il avait dû monter dans la voiture au milieu des larmes et des sanglots déchirants de son petit frère, les yeux révulsés, le corps se balançant spasmodiquement d'avant en arrière, et l'image le hantait encore.

Les nouvelles qu'il avait eues par la suite n'avaient été guère plus réjouissantes. D'après les pédopsychiatres consultés pour l'occasion, Sherlock ne supportait les variations dans son environnement que s'il les avait décidées. Il n'avait pas toléré le départ de son frère, et faisait désormais parfois des crises de tétanie pour des détails, laissant ses parents désemparés, et un goût amer d'échec dans la bouche de Mycroft.

Eton, de plus, n'avait pas été la terre promise, le rêve devenu réalité. Le niveau scolaire et les exigences demandées étaient celles auxquelles s'attendait Mycroft, et il n'avait pas été surpris. En revanche, ses relations avec ses condisciples étaient au mieux, inexistantes, au pire, insupportables.

C'était quelque chose au-delà de la compréhension de Mycroft. Ces gens étaient l'élite de la nation. Des futurs ministres, banquiers, sénateurs, lords. Eton formait, était la passerelle d'accès aux plus hautes fonctions de l'Etat. Et pourtant, c'était un ramassis de crétins. Pas intellectuellement, cela il ne pouvait le nier, mais humainement, ils étaient la lie de l'humanité. Et le génie de quatorze ans boulimique était une cible facile pour leurs moqueries.

Mycroft les endurait en silence, gardait ses yeux secs et son cœur plus sec encore. Il prenait les choses avec le sourire, ne se départissait jamais de son expression calme, gardant son contrôle les émotions bouillonnantes qui fulminaient en lui. Il avait rapidement fait le tour de ses camarades, avait déduit ceux qui étaient le plus susceptibles de s'élever aux plus hautes fonctions. C'était souvent les plus stupides, les plus agressifs, les plus moqueurs. Mais un jour, ce serait eux qui seraient en première ligne du gouvernement anglais. Alors Mycroft serrait les dents et endurait, parce qu'un jour, il aurait besoin d'eux. Un jour, il serait le maître dans l'ombre, et ils seraient ses marionnettes. Il s'en était fait la promesse.

Mais pour ça, il avait besoin de garder de « bonnes » relations avec eux, et de ne pas répondre à leurs moqueries, leurs provocations, leurs plaisanteries grivoises qui le laissaient de marbre.

Eton était un enfer, et certainement pas la terre promise dont il avait rêvé.

Eton était sa punition pour avoir abandonné son frère... et son purgatoire auquel il devait survivre pour ensuite bâtir le monde qu'il offrirait à ses cadets. Quand il dirigerait ce monde, Sherlock serait heureux. Et Eurus aussi. Il y croyait dur comme fer.

Il était rentré à quelques occasions, les week-ends, mais il avait vite compris que sa présence ne faisait que plus de mal à Sherlock, et il avait vite arrêté. L'enfant ne supportait pas de le voir repartir le dimanche soir. Et même s'il s'extasiait sur le costume queue de pie et réclamait des chemises et s'emmêlait les doigts dans les boutons et délaissait même parfois Victor pour profiter de son aîné durant quelques heures, ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

* * *

La dernière visite de Mycroft remontait à la fin du mois d'octobre, une semaine plus tôt. Il était allé faire des ricochets à la rivière, Sherlock et Victor jouant aux pirates sur la berge, Eurus s'amusant avec son avion de bois, voulant partager le jeu de son frère et de son ami, chantonnant la drôle de comptine de son invention.

La prochaine visite serait à Noël, et pas avant. Il avait du travail.

* * *

Son responsable d'internat l'avait réveillé au milieu de la nuit, dans la nuit du jeudi au vendredi qui avait suivi son dernier week-end à Musgrave. Il lui avait ordonné de préparer sa valise. Le doyen voulait le voir. Il était dispensé de cours pour quelques jours.

Il avait pris peur. Il avait cru être renvoyé. Sur le moment, cela lui avait semblé être la pire chose qui pouvait se produire. Il avait oublié que la réalité était toujours pire que ses cauchemars.

* * *

– BARBEROUSSE ! BARBEROUSSE !

– La chanson est la solution, Sherlock. La chanson est la solution.

Mr et Mrs Trevor étaient dans la cuisine, accompagnés des parents Holmes. La police effectuait une battue sur tout le domaine depuis des jours. Sherlock hurlait à s'en abîmer les cordes vocales en courant de partout.

Et Eurus chantonnait.

– Barberousse le noyé, Barberousse le noyé. La chanson est la solution, Sherlock. Moi qui suis perdu, qui me trouvera. Enfoui sous le vieux hêtre, viens me secourir. Le vent d'est se lève. Seize par six, mon frère, et on descend !

Il n'y avait pas de variante. Il n'y avait pas de sens.

Victor Trevor avait disparu depuis quatre jours, et les chances de le retrouver vivant s'amenuisaient d'heures en heures. Depuis que Eurus avait commencé à l'appeler Barberousse le noyé.

Les policiers avaient écouté la chanson de la fillette, les appels désespérés de Sherlock, les témoignages des quatre parents, mais ne croyaient pas sérieusement à la théorie que la chanson soit la solution. La chanson ne voulait rien dire. Eurus n'avait que sept ans. Ce n'était que des chamailleries de gamins. Victor avait dû se perdre, tomber dans un trou, glisser quelque part. Aucun signe d'une intrusion sur le domaine ou d'un enlèvement n'avait été relevé. C'était un accident. Forcément un accident.

* * *

Au bout de trois jours de battue, les policiers ne cherchaient plus un corps vivant, mais une dépouille. Au bout de quatre jours, ils en avaient informé les parents, qui s'étaient effondrés de chagrin. L'opération pour l'œil de leur fils était prévue dans un mois. Ils avaient enfin trouvé un spécialiste qui leur proposait un plan réalisable. Ils avaient enfin rassemblé la somme. Leur futur s'éclaircissait enfin.

Leur monde s'écroulait soudain.

– Moi qui suis perdu, qui me trouvera. Enfoui sous le vieux hêtre, viens me secourir. Le vent d'est se lève. Seize par six, mon frère, et on descend ! La chanson est la solution !

Et Eurus chantonnait encore. Sherlock avait essayé de comprendre. Mycroft aussi. Mais la chanson n'avait pas de sens, et Victor n'était pas réapparu.

La voix brisée, le corps épuisé, Sherlock s'était écroulé de sommeil. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi depuis l'arrivée de Mycroft, et l'aîné Holmes doutait qu'il ait pris du repos au début de la semaine.

* * *

Dimanche soir. Mycroft retournait à Eton le lendemain matin, très tôt. Il n'était plus d'aucune utilité. Il n'avait pas compris la chanson, il n'avait pas réussi à calmer son frère, ni à faire parler sa sœur qui continuait de sourire et chantonner, angélique avec ses couettes, sa robe bleue, son chandail blanc.

Sherlock dormait dans sa chambre.

Eurus était dans la sienne. La dernière fois que Mycroft avait vérifié, elle dessinait, et comme de la lumière filtrait toujours sous sa porte, cela devait toujours être d'actualité. Mycroft n'aimait pas les dessins. Les policiers refusaient de voir un lien entre les images glaçantes de la petite fille qui supprimait systématiquement Sherlock de leur famille et la disparition du meilleur ami de celui-ci. Son air innocent et ses grands sourires embobinaient le monde entier. Chaque adulte se retrouvant en sa présence était rapidement piégé par son charme, sous sa domination. Leurs parents ne faisaient pas vraiment exception, oscillant en permanence entre un asservissement total à leur benjamine, et la terreur qu'elle leur inspirait.

Mycroft n'avait pas envie de retourner à Eton. L'idée de partir, abandonner tout cela, le terrifiait. Et au fond de lui se nichait une envie plus grande encore de fuir et de partir sans se retourner pour ne jamais revenir. Tout laisser tomber, tout abandonner. Ne s'occuper plus que de lui, comme lorsqu'il était enfant unique, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas tous ces problèmes.

La part grandissante de cette envie le terrifiait encore plus que tout. Il avait promis de protéger Sherlock. Il avait promis, dans une moindre mesure de protéger Eurus. Mais alors, comment était-il censé protéger Sherlock... de Eurus ?

– Elle sait où il est !

– On n'arrive pas à lui faire dire. On n'arrive à rien avec elle !

Papa et Maman, dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était parti, quand ils avaient eu fini d'assurer aux parents Trevor, dévastés, de leurs condoléances et de leur soutien. Mycroft, assis en haut des marches de l'escalier, les écoutait parler. Mycroft n'en pouvait plus. Il descendit précipitamment l'escalier pour rejoindre la conversation des adultes.

Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il ne sentit pas immédiatement la fumée.

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, les pompiers arrivés en urgence maîtrisèrent enfin l'incendie. Et Mycroft, abasourdi, regarda son royaume, la maison de son enfance, la maison ancestrale des Holmes, son héritage, sa vie toute entière, partir en fumée.

Sherlock dormait contre son épaule, dans ses bras. Assis à l'arrière d'un camion de pompiers. Il ne savait pas où étaient passés ses parents. Eurus, en revanche, il le savait. Sous sédatifs, et attachée à un brancard, elle était dans une ambulance. Les médecins attendaient la signature des parents Holmes pour la décharge et la faire interner rapidement. On avait trouvé les allumettes dans sa main. Elle avait souri quand on lui avait demandé ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait tenté d'empêcher Mycroft de remonter chercher Sherlock, qui dormait paisiblement à l'étage. Elle avait hurlé qu'il devait aller rejoindre Barberousse le noyé, et qu'ils devaient tous repartir dans une nouvelle maison, toute la famille.

Sherlock n'était pas sa famille.

Papa avait dû la ceinturer, tandis qu'elle se débattait comme une folle. Mycroft s'était précipité dans le brasier, avait arraché son frère à sa chambre. Il dormait encore, ses bronches encombrées de fumée le tuaient lentement dans son sommeil.

Mycroft n'avait rien pu sauver d'autre de leur demeure familiale. Tout était parti en fumée, de la cave au grenier. La maison était vieille, pleine de poutres et de bois. Eurus avait appris comment allumer un feu ronflant. Elle n'avait rien laissé au hasard.

Au matin, hagard, Mycroft avait contemplé les cendres de sa vie toute entière. Les pompiers étaient parvenus à circonscrire l'incendie à la seule bâtisse, sans toucher au domaine, qui aurait pu, avec ses hectares de forêt, s'embraser et faire des dégâts sur plusieurs kilomètres.

– Quand pourra-t-on... retourner dans la maison ? Essayer de voir si on peut trouver des choses récupérables ?

La voix de Papa.

– Pas tout de suite. Nous devons sécuriser la zone. Nous assurer que plus rien ne risque de s'effondrer. Je ne vous conseille pas de vous faire trop d'illusions. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'aile moins atteinte qu'une autre. Vous avez de la chance d'être tous en vie.

Le chef des pompiers.

De la chance ? songea amèrement Mycroft. En vie ? Victor Trevor était mort. Sherlock avait failli y passer aussi. Eurus était morte aussi, d'une certaine manière. Ce qui restait d'elle n'était plus que folie. Leur famille était morte, elle aussi. Leur maison n'était plus. Et plus que tout, l'enfance de Mycroft était morte, elle aussi.

– Mycroft ?

La voix pâteuse de Sherlock, dans son giron. Réveillé par les sanglots et les larmes silencieux de son aîné qui coulaient sur lui.

– 'sepasse quoi ? Mycroft ? Pourquoi 'n'est pas à la maison ? Où qu'on est ? Mycroft !

L'environnement étrange du camion de pompiers dans lequel ils étaient toujours installés, malgré l'aube, effrayait Sherlock autant que les larmes de son frère. Il n'avait jamais vu Mycroft pleurer. Il ne pensait sans doute même pas que c'était possible.

– MYCROFT ! Pourquoi on n'est pas à la maison ? Où est la MAISON ?

L'aîné reconnut les prémisses d'une crise de Sherlock. Mais il n'avait pas la force de la gérer. Mentir n'était de toute manière pas une solution.

– Oh, Sherlock, petit frère. On n'a plus de maison. On n'a plus de maison.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre -_ _ _Janvier 1989_ \- Publié le Me 31/10. Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour mes petits chevreaux à poils courts ! Le dernier chapitre a l'air de vous avoir bouleversé... Je pense pas que vous trouverez celui-ci plus réjouissant !_

 ** _RaR des anonymes :_**

 _Guest : Un grand merci pour ta review, je suis ravie de savoir que cela te plaît ! :) Pour te répondre, la fic va de la naissance de Sherlock au dernier épisode de la série. Donc oui, on verra Mycroft adulte dans les derniers chapitres. Il a déjà 15 ans, le temps passe vite xD Encore merci, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! _

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Janvier 1989 – Mycroft, quinze ans, adulte confirmé**

Les mois avaient passé depuis l'annihilation totale et complète de la vie et de l'enfance de Mycroft. Le monde avait changé. Ou plus exactement, Mycroft avait changé, et le monde avait changé avec lui.

Cela avait commencé par lui-même, puis s'était étendu à Eton.

Mycroft, de retour au pensionnat après avoir laissé un petit frère traumatisé et des parents dépassés par les évènements chez Oncle Rudy, et une jeune sœur enfermée dans une cellule psychologique où elle recevrait les meilleurs soins, avait pris de grandes décisions pour lui-même et son avenir.

Il avait dit adieu, physiquement et métaphoriquement, à tout ce qu'il avait toujours été. Il avait entamé un régime drastique, et un programme d'entraînement physique complet.

Son organisation n'aurait pu souffrir de la moindre faiblesse, alors jamais il n'avait faibli.

Course, renforcement musculaire, natation, abdominaux, pompes et sport de combat avaient constitué la base de son entraînement physique.

Un régime adapté et sans sucre superflu l'avait accompagné. Même quand il rentrait, tous les week-ends, dans la nouvelle maison Holmes, pour voir son petit frère, il s'astreignait à sa discipline de fer.

Eton, pourvu d'une salle de sport, d'un entraînement au sport de combat et de coachs physiques et mentaux, l'avait accompagné dans sa démarche.

En quelques mois, sa silhouette s'était transformée, affinée.

Son visage, brusquement devenu mature lors de l'incendie, avait perdu les quelques traces de l'enfant et les traits ronds qui subsistaient encore.

Une poussée de croissance bienvenue avait complété le tout.

De plutôt petit et gros, il était devenu grand, mince et sec. Il ne conservait pas son physique sans effort et sans sacrifice, mais il le faisait avec joie.

Sa transformation physique lui avait gagné le respect de ses pairs.

Ça, et les excellentes notes qu'il recevait. Pour s'occuper, et conscient de ses ambitions, il avait également entamé l'apprentissage du chinois, du japonais et du russe, et de l'art délicat de la diplomatie. Son rythme de vie ne souffrait d'aucun accroc : il dormait de minuit à cinq heures du matin tous les jours, vacances et jours fériés inclus. Courait une heure de cinq à six, révisait de six heures et demie à sept heures quarante-cinq, heure à laquelle il allait prendre son petit déjeuner. Les cours d'Eton commençaient à huit heures tapantes.

Le reste de ses révisions et entraînements s'égrenaient selon une parfaite organisation sur la semaine.

De l'enfant presque timide et harcelé par ses camarades plus âgés et plus intelligents, Mycroft était devenu un adolescent mature à qui on en référait.

– Bonjour, Mycroft.

Que l'on saluait dans les couloirs avec respect.

– Puis-je solliciter ton aide après le repas pour un devoir de chimie ?

Qui dispensait son savoir à ses camarades.

– Serait-il possible que tu demandes au Professeur Kelton de réapprofondir le point de démonstration de mathématiques avancés ?

Qui servait de relais entre enseignants et élèves.

– Mon père te passe le bonjour, Mycroft. Il réitère son invitation pour t'avoir à déjeuner, un prochain week-end, dans notre propriété de Northampton.

Et bien sûr, le plus important : qui avait désormais ses contacts et ses entrées dans le grand monde.

Pour tout un tas de raison, Mycroft avait sa place à Eton. La famille Holmes était riche, très riche. Perdre Musgrave, l'immense propriété et ses hectares de terrain, avait été un coup dur, mais rien d'insurmontable financièrement parlant. Sa mère, Violet Holmes, révolutionnait régulièrement les mathématiques modernes et ses travaux l'avaient nominée, avant la naissance de Mycroft, pour la médaille Fields, la plus haute distinction mathématique au monde. De plus, Mycroft était intelligent, brillant, fin et lettré.

Eton était son monde... et pourtant, il n'aurait jamais ce que certains de ses condisciples possédaient inconsciemment : l'héritage d'une longue lignée de postes majeurs dans l'économie, les finances, la banque, les gouvernements. C'étaient ses enfants de lords et de ladys possédant des postes majeurs au gouvernement qui étaient devenus les amis de Mycroft. Bien qu'aussi stupides que des poissons rouges hors d'un bocal, ces adolescents avaient rapidement compris, une fois la transformation de Mycroft enclenchée, le potentiel du petit génie d'Eton. Ils en avaient parlé à leurs parents, car c'était ainsi que fonctionnait le monde. Et Mycroft avait désormais ses entrées dans le grand monde, la monarchie, le gouvernement.

Et il aimait ça. Et il en avait besoin.

Il n'était plus un enfant. Il avait appris à se servir d'un nombre incalculable de fourchettes à poissons, à viandes et à dessert, il savait tenir une conversation agréable dans plusieurs langues, flatter une maîtresse de maison, commenter l'économie mondiale, reconnaître plusieurs sortes de thés à l'odeur et au goût, et la seule chose qui l'empêchait de prendre des cours d'œnologie avancée était bien son jeune âge.

Il était prêt. Il avançait sur le chemin qu'il avait tracé pour le reste de son existence.

* * *

– Joyeux anniversaire, Sherlock !

L'enfant, neuf ans ce jour de janvier, sourit de toutes ses dents à son grand frère qui lui offrait son cadeau.

Musgrave avait brûlé depuis un an et deux mois. Papa, Maman et Sherlock étaient installés dans la confortable petite maison de campagne depuis un an. Trois chambres. Aucune trace de la présence de Eurus.

Leur petite sœur avait disparu de leur existence. Et même plus que cela. Elle avait surtout disparu de la mémoire de Sherlock.

– N'empêche que moi, je voulais aussi un chien ! Je voulais Barberousse !

Un instant de silence. De malaise entre les trois adultes. L'enfant, fasciné par l'énorme volume de chimie avancée offert par son frère, ainsi que le nouvel archet pour le violon pour lequel il se passionnait depuis peu, et les kits de béchers, tubes à essai et autres substances bien trop dangereuses pour un enfant de cet âge, offerts par ses parents, ne remarqua rien.

Sherlock avait été en état de choc pendant toute la durée du séjour chez Oncle Rudy. Il faisait des crises à répétition, hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales, les yeux révulsés et le corps agité de troubles spasmodiques.

Des médicaments avaient fini par réguler son comportement. Puis ils avaient déménagé, et Sherlock avait repris l'école, péniblement. Son rapport aux autres ne s'améliorait pas, et il s'était mis à absolument tout dire à voix haute, tout ce qu'il lisait chez les gens, les secrets enfouis et les détails honteux. Mais au moins, il ne faisait plus de tétanie ou de crises.

Et puis, il s'était mis à réclamer Barberousse, son chien. Et à n'avoir aucune idée de qui était Eurus.

Le pédopsychiatre consulté pour l'occasion avait rendu un diagnostic digne d'un enfant de cinq ans :

– Il a créé une nouvelle réalité pour refouler ses souvenirs traumatiques de l'accident. C'est fréquent chez les enfants. Il ne faut pas le bousculer, tant qu'il ne sera pas prêt.

Mycroft avait levé les yeux au ciel en l'apprenant. Il ne fallait pas avoir fait douze ans de médecine pour proférer de telles évidences !

Alors Papa et Maman avaient décidé de ne pas « bousculer » Sherlock. Qui avait, avec le temps, oublié tout souvenir de sa sœur, de Musgrave, de sa vie avant l'incendie. Mycroft était toujours le héros de ses contes, il voulait toujours être pirate (mais un pirate-chimiste-violoniste, désormais), mais il avait toujours vécu dans la petite maison avec le petit jardin, sans drôles de tombes, sans forêt et sans rivière. Sans ami. A part ceux de sa tête.

Il semblait heureux, c'était bien tout ce que Mycroft pouvait dire de son cadet, quand il le voyait.

Lui n'oubliait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Et l'image de Eurus, bien trop souvent encore aujourd'hui, dansait dans son esprit malmené par ses souvenirs.

* * *

– Oncle Rudy ? Je peux te parler ?

L'anniversaire de Sherlock n'avait été qu'un prétexte. En temps normal, jamais Mycroft n'aurait accepté de passer deux semaines complètes loin d'Eton, même pour les vacances de Noël, le nouvel an et l'anniversaire de son petit frère. Mais il l'avait fait, et avec le sourire, se privant presque sans souffrir de la bûche, du Christmas Pudding, des scones, des biscuits dont les délicieuses odeurs embaumaient la maison. Il l'avait fait, parce qu'il savait qu'Oncle Rudy viendrait pour l'anniversaire de Sherlock, comme toujours, alors qu'il passait Noël dans la famille de Tante Amelia. Et il avait besoin de parler à Oncle Rudy.

Ce dernier dut lire l'importance de la conversation à venir dans les yeux de Mycroft. Lentement, il reposa sa flûte de champagne et suivit l'adolescent dans le jardin.

* * *

Oncle Rudy n'avait pas été d'accord. Pas du tout. Au contraire, il s'était violemment opposé à Mycroft, dans un premier temps.

– Je le ferai, avec ou sans toi, avait menacé l'adolescent, le visage fermé et le regard dur.

C'était du bluff. Mycroft avait peut-être trouvé les appuis dont il avait besoin dans les parents de ses condisciples, mais il restait un gosse, un mineur. Eurus n'était que sa sœur. Sans le soutien d'un adulte de sa famille, son plan n'avait aucune chance de fonctionner.

En outre, il avait besoin d'argent. De beaucoup d'argent dans l'entreprise. Les Holmes n'en manquaient pas. Son héritage était immense, et même avec l'incendie et la perte de Musgrave, leur famille restait riche. Mais là encore, son statut le bloquait. Il était trop jeune pour toucher à l'argent bloqué sur son compte depuis sa naissance et alimenté par ses parents. Sa fortune personnelle était intouchable. À cause de sa minorité, une fois de plus. C'était rageant.

Oncle Rudy avait les moyens de l'aider financièrement dans son but, et d'en plus lui donner accès à sa propre fortune.

– Mycroft, je ne suis pas convaincu que...

– C'est un acte de bonté, tacla Mycroft. Ça évitera bien des tourments, à tous. Sherlock n'aura jamais besoin de se rappeler et d'en souffrir. Papa et Maman n'auront pas besoin d'identifier le corps. Ils n'auront pas besoin de s'en mêler. Ils pourront cesser de souffrir de ne pas savoir quoi faire, et de mal faire le peu qu'ils font. Et ce sera mieux pour Eurus, surtout pour elle. Elle ne peut pas rester là où elle est. C'est dangereux pour les autres, c'est dangereux pour elle.

Mycroft était à moitié sincère. Le danger que sa sœur représentait pour les autres lui paraissait nettement plus grave que le danger qu'elle était pour elle-même.

– C'est une enfant... tenta encore d'arguer Oncle Rudy.

– Justement. C'est une enfant. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. C'est aux adultes de s'en charger. De faire ce qui est le mieux pour elle.

Oncle Rudy avait toujours aimé Eurus, comme tout le monde. Après tout, elle était la seule fillette de leur famille. Papa n'avait eu que des frères, décédés dans le même accident qui avaient tué ses grands-parents Holmes et fait de Sieger l'unique héritier de l'immense fortune familiale. Oncle Rudy était la seule famille de Maman sur l'île d'Angleterre. Le reste de leur famille éloignée, les Vernet, vivait en France, loin d'ici, et leur était rattaché par des liens ténus. Tante Amelia avait des frères et sœurs, qui avaient eux-mêmes des enfants, tous de sexe masculin. Oncle Rudy et Tante Amelia n'avaient pas d'enfant eux-mêmes.

Était-ce pour cela, cette absence de fillette, de petite princesse à chérir, qu'ils s'étaient tous illusionnés pendant si longtemps sur les psychoses profondes de Eurus ? Mycroft l'ignorait. Il utilisait juste l'amour normal d'un oncle pour sa nièce pour le ramener à sa cause.

Et tant pis si pour cela, il usait de moyens déloyaux, s'il devait dire des phrases qui le dégoûtaient. Que les adultes se permettent de régir la vie des enfants simplement parce qu'ils étaient adultes était ce genre de phrase. Ce genre de choses que Mycroft avait haï et repoussé toute sa vie durant.

Mais aujourd'hui, en disant cela, il prouvait à son oncle qu'il était un adulte, plus un enfant. Qu'il devait être considéré en tant que tel à compter de maintenant.

– D'accord, Mycroft. D'accord. Je t'aiderai.

Il avait gagné.

* * *

Maman faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer au téléphone, quand elle appela Mycroft, très exactement vingt-quatre jours plus tard. Mycroft fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air surpris. Et peiné.

– Je... Je ne sais pas si tu veux revenir à la maison, Canard ? Il... Il n'y aurait pas d'enterrement. Il n'y a pas de corps.

Un nouveau sanglot étouffé. Il était tard. On était venu le chercher spécialement pour ce coup de téléphone, brisant sa belle routine, du fait du caractère exceptionnel et important de la nouvelle à annoncer. Sherlock devait probablement dormir.

– Ce n'est pas si mal, Maman, dit Mycroft de sa voix la plus douce et la plus empathique possible. Cela ne nous empêche en rien d'honorer sa mémoire, de faire une cérémonie si tu le souhaites. Mais au moins, il n'y aura rien à expliquer à Sherlock. Ce sera plus simple ainsi, pour lui.

– Alors tu reviens à la maison quelques jours ? Pour organiser une cérémonie d'adieu ?

Mycroft laissa passer une pause parfaitement maîtrisée.

– Mes examens approchent, Maman. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. J'ai besoin de me concentrer... Et puis Sherlock ne comprendrait pas. C'est plus simple de ne rien lui expliquer.

Sherlock, toujours Sherlock. L'excuse parfaite. Son cadet si précieux, si fragile. L'enfant à préserver. Leur joyau, leur trésor.

– Oui. Bien sûr, je comprends, tu as sûrement raison...

Il était si facile de manipuler sa mère endeuillée et blessée. Mycroft n'osait imaginer les ravages qu'adulte, Eurus aurait pu faire dans leur famille. Sa mère était un esprit brillant, pourtant. Mais elle était faible. Pétrie de sentiments qui la rendaient faible. Les sentiments tuaient. Mycroft devrait apprendre cette leçon à Sherlock, et vite. Lui aussi était si fragile, si garni de sentiments trop forts. Il faudrait le lui apprendre à se contrôler.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, avant de raccrocher.

Mycroft se sentait aussi épuisé qu'après un marathon. Mais il serra les dents, et reprit le téléphone en main. Appel sortant.

Et demanda à ce qu'on lui passe la direction de Sherrinford.

Il devait s'assurer que tout s'était bien passé.

* * *

Quand, deux mois mois plus tard, sa mère appela de nouveau, pour lui dire qu'Amelia et Rudy avaient eu un grave accident de voiture, qu'il était dans le coma, qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie, de nouveau, il fit appel à tout son self-control pour jouer la surprise. La douleur et le chagrin, en revanche, étaient cette fois beaucoup plus sincères.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre -_ _ _Juin 1989_ \- Publié le Me 07/11. Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour mes petits visons ! De toute évidence, vous avez eu du mal avec la fin de chapitre précédent. Mycroft a-t-il vraiment fait assassiner son oncle et sa tante ? Eh bien je ne répondrai pas à cette question :) La fin est volontairement floue, pour laisser le choix de l'interprétation au lecteur : a-t-il comploté pour les faire assassiner ? L'accident de voiture était-il volontaire ? Etait-ce une machination de Rudy et Mycroft pour faire disparaître Rudy des radars ? Est-ce un plan qui a mal tourné ? Ou bien tourné ? Mycroft est-il triste parce qu'il ne reverra plus jamais son Oncle parce qu'il est vraiment mort, ou parce qu'il a décidé de disparaître ? Imaginez ce que vous voulez :) Je ne donnerai pas de solutions !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Juin 1989 – Mycroft, bientôt seize ans et jeune diplômé**

Mycroft considérant la convocation dans sa main avec un air de profond dégoût. De quel droit le convoquait-on, au juste ? Il faisait la pluie et le beau temps à Eton, même parmi les professeurs, désormais. Il entrait à l'université à la rentrée. Les examens qu'il venait de passer seraient parfaits, comme toujours. Tout dans sa vie était parfait. Ne restait qu'à survivre aux vacances d'été, chez ses parents, avec Sherlock. Il aurait préféré trouver un stage, se faire des contacts utiles, comme tout bon Etonien sortant devait le faire, mais comme toujours, il était mineur. Impossible de travailler. Et puis fondamentalement, retrouver Sherlock pour deux mois ne lui déplaisait pas. Il avait des choses à lui enseigner, à lui dire, à lui faire comprendre. Il ne rentrait pas assez souvent à la maison et voyait bien l'influence désastreuse de l'éducation en dilettante de ses parents.

La convocation, qui l'obligeait à se rendre à l'infirmerie la veille de son départ, soit demain, l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'était pas malade, ses vaccins étaient à jour, et il se sentait en pleine forme. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, à part beaucoup plus de café qu'il n'était sain d'en ingérer, il n'avait pas pris de substances quelconques pour booster ses performances intellectuelles. Et on n'avait jamais vu de contrôle anti-dopage à l'école !

Il froissa le bout de papier dans son poing serré. Que cela lui plaise ou non, il devrait répondre à la convocation. Et se plier aux exigences, aux pantomimes qu'on lui demanderait.

* * *

– Bonjour, Mycroft.

Le médecin-en-chef, derrière son bureau, regardait l'adolescent d'un air sévère. La femme avait à peine quarante ans, un très grand professionnalisme, et un suivi régulier de ses patients. Une infirmière, absente au rendez-vous, la secondait pour les tâches courantes. Mrs Brown s'assurait, au-delà du bien-être physique de ses petits protégés, de leur bien-être mental.

Et à voir son regard fermé, ses mains posées bien à plat sur le bureau, ses traits tirés, l'état de Mycroft l'inquiétait.

– Mrs Brown, la salua Mycroft en s'asseyant délicatement, sans faire un bruit.

Il aurait été malpoli de faire racler la chaise sur le sol. Les manières de Mycroft étaient parfaites. Tout en lui était parfait. Parfait comme un bloc de glace. Une magnifique statue, taillée dans la glace, sans aucune imperfection, lisse et magnifique.

– Vous avez demandé à me voir, reprit l'adolescent de sa voix la plus douce, la plus soumise. Je vais pourtant bien... Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Y a-t-il un problème dont vous souhaiteriez m'entretenir à propos de mes analyses de sang ?

La dose parfaite d'inquiétude dans la voix, de gêne, d'angoisse, de faux rire. Mycroft était parfait.

– Non, Mycroft. Tes analyses sont excellentes. Tu es en pleine forme, physiquement.

Comme tous les élèves d'Eton, Mycroft était soumis à des prises de sang régulières, généralement au début du semestre. S'il y avait eu des résultats inquiétants dans ses analyses sanguines, il aurait été prévenu depuis belle lurette.

– Alors que se passe-t-il ? demanda sereinement l'adolescent.

– Depuis quand es-tu boulimique, Mycroft ?

Médecin et adolescent auraient pu discuter encore longtemps en se faisant des politesses et des faux-semblants, mais elle préféra attaquer frontalement. Elle fréquentait Eton depuis des années. Malgré son arrogance à se croire unique et sa précocité extrême, Mycroft Holmes n'était qu'un adolescent comme les autres, qu'elle connaissait si bien. La première fissure dans l'armure de glace apparut quand, une demi-seconde à peine, il parut surpris de sa question. Mais tout aussi vite, il s'était repris, sourire serein, visage détendu, demi-rire doux, voix calme.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre votre question, Mrs Brown...

– Docteur, le corrigea-t-elle sèchement.

– Docteur Brown. Regardez-moi.

Et il désigna d'un large mouvement de main son corps parfait, plat, anguleux.

Elle leva un sourcil.

– La boulimie ne se définit pas par un surpoids ou de l'obésité, au contraire. C'est une maladie mentale. Dont tu es atteint.

– Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, répliqua-t-il, mâchoire serrée.

Son regard était dur, agressif, ses yeux brillaient de fureur. La glace se fendillait.

– Je suis médecin, Mycroft. Je pense que tu es boulimique, et que ton programme absurde et impossible à tenir sur le long terme n'ayant pas survécu à l'intensité de cette année, tu en es arrivé à te faire vomir, d'abord de temps en temps, puis plus régulièrement. C'est comme ça que ça commence. Puis ensuite, on ne peut plus s'en passer. Alors on ne s'en passe plus. Et la vie devient alors si simple. Tu peux recommencer à manger. Tu as trouvé le moyen magique d'y survivre sans prendre un gramme. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Fantastique ? N'est-ce pas la preuve que tu es malade ? Tu es intelligent Mycroft, très intelligent. Si ce n'est pas toi, qui étais concerné, si je devais te parler d'un de tes condisciples, Miss Applefinn, par exemple, ne serait-ce pas évident ? Immédiat ? Le diagnostic ne serait-il pas sans appel ? Alors pourquoi s'illusionner... quand il s'agit de toi-même ?

Poings serrés. Lueur de colère froide dans les yeux. Mâchoire tendue. Épaules carrées, jugulaire battant furieusement dans le cou. Le garçon n'était plus que fureur contenue.

– Ne parlez pas de choses dont vous ne savez rien, siffla l'adolescent en réponse.

– Tu as besoin de te faire aider, Mycroft.

– Je quitte le lycée, balaya-t-il l'argument de la main, comme si ce n'était rien.

– Tu as subi de très lourdes épreuves. Tu es plus jeune que tous tes camarades. Plus intelligent qu'eux, également. As-tu choisi, finalement ? Quand Oxford et Cambridge te feront les yeux doux tous les deux, as-tu choisi à qui tu diras oui ? As-tu choisi ta voie ? Tu n'as que seize ans, Mycroft. Et tu as déjà traversé bien des choses. Personne ne t'en voudra d'être malade. Avoir besoin d'aide n'est pas une faiblesse, tu sais ? Je peux te conseiller des médecins très bien, qui sauront t'aider.

Sa voie n'était plus celle du médecin ferme et tranché. C'était celle d'une femme, douce et aimante, qui était prête à aider ce gamin qui en avait déjà trop vu, trop enduré.

– JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'AIDE ! JE N'AI BESOIN DE PERSONNE ! hurla-t-il en se relevant, faisant violemment tomber la chaise derrière lui.

Le fracas, malgré l'épaisseur du tapis, parut insupportable aux oreilles de l'adolescent dont le sang battait à ses temps.

– JE PEUX ME DEBROUILLER TOUT SEUL ! hurla-t-il encore, cognant le bureau de ses poings serrés.

Le docteur Brown n'avait même pas frémi. Une telle déferlante de violence était rare dans son cabinet, mais pas improbable. Et elle ne se sentait pas en danger. Mycroft était un adolescent, grand et maigre, et assurément plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pourrait pas se défendre en cas de besoin, et préféra lever immédiatement les mains en signe de reddition, mais elle n'était pas spécialement inquiète. La fureur de l'adolescent avait besoin d'exploser, mais elle n'était pas dirigée contre elle. Il était boulimique, elle en avait l'assurance désormais. Et c'était contre lui-même qu'il était en colère. Contre ce corps qu'il ne supportait pas.

Elle croisa posément les mains sur ses genoux, sans jamais relâcher le contact visuel avec le jeune homme debout, agressif, muscles tendus, tout en angles et en colère.

– Je n'en doute pas, Mycroft. Essaye la boxe ou mieux, le théâtre, pour évacuer la fureur et apprendre à t'accepter. Ou tu ne survivras pas à tes années d'université à Oxford. Bonne journée, Mycroft. J'ai été enchantée de te connaître durant ces deux années. Bon retour chez toi.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle lui désigna la porte, qu'il prit plaisir à franchir et à claquer derrière lui. Comment osait-elle ? Se permettre de savoir mieux que lui ce qu'il était, ce qu'il pensait ? Il n'avait jamais perdu son calme à ce point-là, et une fois dans le couloir, il partit en courant, le plus vite possible. Il courut, courut et courut encore, animé d'une rage folle qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Il ne s'arrêta pas tant qu'il ne fut pas en plein cœur de la forêt qui bordait l'éminent établissement, le souffle court, la poitrine brûlante, les jambes sur le point de lâcher.

Et des larmes plein les joues.

Que croyait-elle, cette doctoresse ? Qu'il ne savait pas ? La première fois qu'il avait enfoncé ses doigts au fond de sa gorge, il ne s'illusionnait déjà plus : s'il le faisait une fois, il le referait. Jusqu'à en devenir une habitude. Il savait bien ce qu'il était, ce qu'il faisait, l'illusion que tout allait bien dans laquelle il vivait.

En deuxième année, préparant trois fois plus de A-level que la plupart de ses camarades, cherchant à décrocher uniquement des A* et à monter le meilleur dossier possible pour les meilleures universités du pays, avec deux ans d'avance, le rythme de ses révisions et de son travail scolaire et extra-scolaire s'était trop intensifié. Il dormait toujours aussi peu, mais tout le sport auquel il s'astreignait n'était plus envisageable. Son alimentation non plus. Il buvait trop de café, avalait parfois n'importe quoi de sucré à effet rapide pour se rebooster et réviser encore une heure ou deux, et le corps plat et musclé dont il était si fier avait commencé à disparaître.

Il se révulsait. Ce corps difforme, énorme, qui enflait, disgracieux, il le haïssait.

Il haïssait ses parents pour l'avoir fait naître gros, roux, pâle, le corps grêlé de tâches de rousseur, deux tâches de naissances déplaisantes en bonus (une sur le pied, une à l'intérieur d'une cuisse), alors que Sherlock était parfait, avec ses grands yeux bleus, sa peau de lait, ses cheveux corbeaux et son rire doux.

Il haïssait Sherlock d'être mince, beau, adorable, chéri, béni.

Il haïssait ses camarades de deux ans ses aînés, leur physique plat et sportif, leurs abdominaux, leur sourire charmeur et leurs cheveux parfaitement peignés et coiffés.

Il haïssait les filles, qu'il ne désirait même pas, mais qui se retournaient sur le passage de ses condisciples et jamais le sien, lui qu'on ne connaissait que pour son intellect et son intransigeance, jamais pour sa plastique.

Et plus que tout, il se haïssait, lui et son physique, lui qui n'était même pas capable de s'extraire au-delà de ce physique difforme, qui se laissait atteindre par des sentiments qui auraient dû être quantité négligeable.

Alors oui, il savait ce qu'il était, ce qu'il faisait. Il savait aussi que c'était mal, mais il n'arrivait plus à vivre autrement. Partir loin d'ici, entrer à l'université changerait peut-être les choses, du moins l'espérait-il, mais sans y croire. Il ne se supportait plus.

Qu'avait-il réussi, au fond ? Eurus grandissait, enfermée loin de tout, considérée comme morte pour le reste du monde.

Sherlock avait tout oublié, faisait des crises d'angoisse, de panique, régulières, dès que les choses se passaient un peu trop difficilement pour lui à l'école. Les enseignants étaient inquiets quant à son entrée au collège, au bouleversement que cela allait apporter.

Papa et Maman étaient dépassés, ne savaient plus quoi faire, ne faisaient plus rien.

Oncle Rudy était mort.

Ses camarades d'Eton n'étaient pas des amis, juste des relations utiles dont il se servirait un jour sans aucun doute, et ils le savaient tous : aucun d'eux n'avait jamais cherché à connaître Mycroft, à l'aimer. Juste à se faire aimer, être prêt à utiliser et être utilisés. Mycroft s'était élevé au plus haut de la hiérarchie de ce jeu de pouvoir. Il ne regrettait rien. Il avait voulu et avait obtenu.

Et pourtant, il avait la sensation de passer à côté de tout, de sa vie, de ce qu'il aurait dû désirer.

Perdu dans la forêt, un instant, il se permit de s'effondrer au sol, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, sanglotant comme un enfant, enfonçant son visage dans ses genoux pour que personne ne l'entende, personne ne le voit.

Mais personne ne vint le consoler, personne ne vint l'enlacer, personne ne vint le sauver. En se relevant, il abandonna simplement les derniers lambeaux de son enfance qu'il avait eu tort de retenir au fond de lui.

Une fois debout, il sécha ses larmes, referma son visage, son cœur. Il avait des bagages à terminer. À la rentrée, il entrerait à la fac, il était plus que temps qu'il cesse tout cela. Il allait reprendre sa vie en main.

Mais avant, il avait un été à passer chez ses parents, et quelque chose à faire.

* * *

– Sherlock ?

L'enfant se redressa dans son lit, à moitié endormi. Il était monté se coucher depuis peu, épuisé du long repas de fête supposé féliciter Mycroft pour la fin de ses examens et la réussite prochaine, personne n'en doutait, de son entrée dans une des universités les plus réputés du pays.

– M'croft ? P'quoi t'viens pas ?

La diction de Sherlock était habituellement parfaite, mais la fatigue le faisait marmonner. Mycroft n'en avait cure. Il allait apprendre une leçon très importante à Sherlock, et il la lui répéterait autant que possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il la comprenne jusque dans ses os. Et pour cette leçon, il était hors de question qu'il rejoigne son cadet pour se blottir contre lui. Il n'avait que trop laissé ce genre de choses se produire. C'était à cause de ça que Sherlock était trop sensible, qu'il faisait des crises.

Mycroft s'était encore disputé avec ses parents, comme ils l'avaient fait durant tous les week-ends où il était revenu à la maison ces six derniers mois. Sherlock était autiste et Maman et Papa refusaient de l'entendre, de le reconnaître. Alors si Sherlock n'avait pas le droit d'être autiste, Mycroft devait lui apprendre quelque chose d'important, la seule chose nécessaire pour lui permettre d'évoluer dans la vie.

– Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage, petit frère. Les sentiments tuent. Les sentiments rendent faible. Tu entends ? Tu dois cesser de laisser les autres t'atteindre, de ressentir tant de choses.

Il répéterait la leçon tous les soirs, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, toute sa vie si besoin était.

Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage, Sherlock. Je vais te raconter une histoire. Le vent d'est arrive...

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre -_ _ _Juin 1990_ \- Publié le Me 14/11. Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjours mes petits kangourous mignons ! Soyez heureux, j'offre à Mycroft un peu de répit à partir de maintenant... Il grandit lentement, et met les horreurs de son enfance derrière lui ;)_

 ** _RaR des anonymes :_**

 _Morganne-bzh : Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que ma vision de Mycroft te plaise ;) Quant à la mort de l'Oncle Rudy, ton avis est ta vérité, si tu veux le voir ainsi, soit, c'est ainsi que ça s'est passé ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Juin 1990 – Mycroft, seize ans qui en valait bien dix-sept et homme travesti**

Cambridge était un endroit fantastique, et merveilleux. Le lieu avait séduit l'adolescent presque aussitôt arrivé. L'établissement était magnifique, bien sûr, c'était un fait. Imposant, verdoyant, avec sa chapelle, ses bâtiments anciens, ses pelouses et son canal pour l'aviron. Il respirait l'ambition, le pouvoir, le talent, le travail. Mycroft s'y était immédiatement senti à sa place.

L'université était l'une des plus anciennes d'Angleterre, et des plus réputées du monde, côtoyant dans ce cercle très fermé Oxford, Yale et Harvard. De fait, elle attirait un nombre sans cesse croissant d'étrangers, souvent des petits génies dans leur pays. Mycroft était, pour une fois, pas le plus jeune de son dortoir. Quand il était entré à Eton, son corps était en plein changement, disgracieux, et qui ne permettait pas de douter qu'il avait quatorze ans. Et même s'il avait changé avec les années, tout le monde se souvenait de lui avant, l'avait vu grandir. Tout le monde le respectait, bien sûr, mais il n'en restait pas moins le gamin qui était entré au lycée avec deux ans d'avance, et qui aurait facilement pu y arriver deux ans plus tôt, s'il n'avait pas été bloqué par son âge.

À son entrée à Cambridge, au moins, il avait un corps d'adulte, autant que faire se pouvait à l'âge de seize ans. Et parmi les gamins étrangers de treize ou quatorze (le plus jeune, d'après la rumeur, un jeune indien au talent incontesté qui parlait douze langues, avait douze ans), il passait pour un adulte. Ce fut agréable d'entrer dans un nouveau lieu où presque personne ne se connaissait, avec un corps qu'il supportait, à défaut d'apprécier.

Bien sûr, certains de ses camarades d'Eton avaient choisi Cambridge, eux aussi, et avaient réussi le concours d'entrée, mais dans la multitude d'étudiants que comptait le campus, Mycroft les avait perdus de vue sans regret. Il n'avait gardé que certains contacts, ceux qu'il estimait vraiment les plus utiles.

Même si, à long terme, ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait, retrouver l'anonymat avait fait du bien à Mycroft. Un jour, bien sûr, tous ceux qu'il jugerait dignes d'être initiés connaîtraient son nom, mais d'ici là, cela faisait du bien d'être juste un génie parmi tous les autres.

De ne pas être le fils de Violet Holmes, qui venait de remporter un nouveau prix mathématique prestigieux, en publiant diverses conclusions sur la théorie des fonctions elliptiques. De ne pas être le grand frère d'un gamin autiste. De ne pas être le grand frère d'une gamine psychopathe et enfermée. De ne pas être l'enfant de parents aveugles qui, voyant que Mycroft se débrouillait très bien sans eux, et toujours le cœur en deuil de la « mort » de leur fille, avaient un peu oublié qu'ils avaient un deuxième fils. De ne pas être l'élève le plus brillant de sa promotion.

* * *

Bien sûr, tout cela ne dura pas. En un semestre à peine, le nom de sa mère avait été relié au sien (quelle idée, aussi, de s'appeler Holmes. Il n'y avait bien qu'eux sur ce continent pour porter ce nom bizarre), des articles de presse sur l'incendie de Musgrave avaient été découverts par des professionnels du renseignements (Mycroft avait noté les noms. Qu'ils se tournent vers le journalisme ou d'autres voies plus obscures, ils pourraient être utile un jour), et il avait des notes irréprochables.

On le connut bientôt sur tout le campus, mais Mycroft conserva sa ligne directrice : entrer dans la lumière du gouvernement ne l'intéressait pas. C'était exploiter les zones d'ombres, qu'il voulait faire. Alors il restait humble et discret, modeste et tranquille, se faisant oublier de ceux qu'il fallait et gardait près de lui les autres.

* * *

Sa seule fantaisie arriva plus tard dans l'année, quand il passa par hasard par un chemin qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'emprunter, et qu'il tomba, littéralement, sur le club de théâtre. Cambridge comprenait des douzaines de club divers et variés. Mycroft appartenait, évidemment, à celui de sciences politiques, qui avait tout d'une secte, mais qui était, assurément, l'avenir de leur monde économique et politique. Celui de théâtre ne formait pas spécialement de grands acteurs réputés, il fallait plutôt se tourner vers l'Académie Royale d'Art Dramatique pour cela, mais ses participants avaient la réputation d'être motivés, et plutôt bon.

Mycroft les avait percutés au détour d'un couloir, tombant et entraînant dans sa chute trois personnes sur quatre, et un portant rempli de costumes victoriens.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mycroft n'avait pas maîtrisé une conversation, qui avait commencé par des excuses de les avoir bousculés. Il s'était contenté de se laisser porter, charmé par leur passion pour la scène, et sans trop savoir comment, il s'était retrouvé assis sur un fauteuil à assister à leur répétition.

– On n'est pas assez de filles pour ça ! Arrête de t'acharner, Luis !

– Mais ce n'est pas drôle, y'en a marre de jouer des trucs tragiques ! Ce serait beaucoup plus drôle !

– Surtout qu'Ernest pourrait prendre le rôle d'Ernest.

– Mais il nous manque une fille ! Les quatre sont sur scène dans le même acte, on ne peut pas faire deux rôles, et on ne peut pas non plus réécrire pour changer un personnage, ce serait trop bizarre !

Elizabeth et Deborah soutenaient leur camarade Luis, ainsi que Ernest, dans leur envie d'adapter une pièce de Wilde pour leur représentation annuelle, qu'ils se préparaient à choisir et monter. Au-delà de leur envie d'adapter une comédie, ils voulaient renouer avec une pièce iconique de la littérature anglaise, et appréciaient Wilde pour sa critique sociale sous-jacente, de l'époque victorienne qui était la sienne, mais toujours applicable aujourd'hui par bien des aspects.

Nicholas restait neutre, mais à voir comment il regardait Deborah, Mycroft ne doutait pas vraiment qu'il finirait par se ranger à l'avis de la jeune fille. Le reste de la petite troupe était cantonné aux rôles secondaires, et n'avait pas franchement d'opinions sur la question. Seule Audrey[1] luttait pour ne pas jouer « L'importance d'être constant », au motif qu'elles n'étaient que trois filles pour les rôles principaux, et qu'il y avait quatre personnages féminins d'importance dans le roman.

Mycroft les écoutait se disputer vivement depuis plus de dix minutes, et trouvait cela à la fois follement reposant et amusant. Il ne sut pas ce qui lui passât par la tête lorsque, subitement, il intervint dans le débat :

– Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix une femme pour jouer un rôle féminin ? Après tout, les femmes ont longtemps été interdites sur les planches, et c'était des hommes qui tenaient les rôles, parfois avec brio. Je ne remets évidemment pas en cause vos merveilleuses capacités, mesdemoiselles, mais j'ai l'impression que ce débat stérile n'a pas lieu d'être.

Sa déclaration laissa place au silence. Elizabeth et Deborah étaient ravies. Audrey se mordit la lèvre.

– Peut-être, mais ça ne change rien au final. Nos trois acteurs principaux ont déjà leur rôle. Il nous faudrait une quatrième personne. Dans ce cas-là, autant prendre une fille. Parce que trouver au pied levé un homme sur ce campus qui acceptera de jouer une femme, et dans un rôle principal, franchement...

– Moi je trouverais cela très amusant de le faire, s'entendit répondre Mycroft avant même d'avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire.

Et c'était trop tard. En une minute, il était adopté. Et il héritait d'un des rôles le plus caricaturaux de la pièce, celui de Lady Bracknell. Il n'avait jamais lu la pièce, et il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de Wilde. Pourtant, l'une des phrases de la pièce retint toute son attention : « La vérité est rarement pure, et jamais simple », avait écrit l'homme de lettres. Cela, bizarrement, rappelait à Mycroft son petit frère, qui, du haut de ses dix ans et avec son autisme de plus en plus apparent, avait décidé de résoudre tous les mystères du monde pour occuper un cerveau qui fonctionnait bien trop vite et différemment du reste du monde.

Alors pour ce petit frère éloigné de lui, qui grandissait sans barrière et semait la terreur dans son collège, Mycroft se coula dans la peau de Lady Bracknell.

* * *

À sa grande surprise, cela lui plut. À la grande surprise de ses nouveaux amis, il se montrait excellent comédien. Il préféra ne pas leur dire qu'il maintenait un rôle permanent et constant de perfection pour ne jamais montrer qui il était, et que pour cette raison, il était évident et il aurait pu prédire qu'il serait bon sur scène.

Mycroft aimait être sur scène. Même si, au final, il jouait un rôle en permanence dans sa vie, il était très différent de jouer un rôle complètement écrit, monté de toutes pièces, dont les ressorts comiques étaient prévus et encadrés. C'était reposant de ne pas avoir à penser aux conséquences de ses actes, au visage qu'il devait montrer en présence de telle personne ou d'une autre. Il suffisait d'être Lady Bracknell, et s'horrifier à cors et à cris de l'amourette passionnée que vivait sa fille avec John Worthing et sa double identité d'Ernest, et de s'opposer au mariage des deux amants. Avant de finalement apprendre, dans le dernier acte, que John Worthing n'était pas un simple enfant abandonné sur un quai de gare, mais d'ascendance noble.

Lady Bracknell acceptait alors sans difficulté d'offrir sa fille à cet homme, fut-il presque un inconnu, puisqu'alors son pedigree ne posait plus de problèmes.

– Mais... avait objecté Mycroft en reposant la pièce, la première fois qu'il l'avait lue, en compagnie de ses nouveaux compagnons. Si John Worthing est le frère d'Algernon, qui, lui-même, est le cousin de Gwendolen Fairlax, alors il est également le cousin... de la femme qu'il compte épouser !

Les comédiens amateurs du club de théâtre lui avaient lancé un regard désabusé.

– Wilde, fin XIXe siècle. Ça te suffit, comme explication ?

Ce n'était absolument pas suffisant, fondamentalement, mais Mycroft trouva cela résolument drôle, et cela ne fit que le conforter à jouer Lady Bracknell, tout en riant intérieurement sur l'évolution de la société. À l'époque de Wilde, et bien qu'il s'agisse d'une satire sociale, le texte était avant tout une comédie, et personne ne s'interrogeait sur le fait qu'au final, Gwendolen épousât son cousin, tant que celui-ci fut de riche lignée !

* * *

Leur représentation rencontra un vif succès sur le campus, et même devant les familles venues pour l'occasion, et Mycroft s'en félicita, comme tous ses condisciples.

– Tu réintègres officiellement la troupe l'année prochaine Mycroft, c'est un ordre !

Luis et Ernest trinquaient à leur succès, leurs bouteilles de bière s'entrechoquaient dans un tintement, tandis qu'Elizabeth et Deborah sortaient une tonne de nourriture de leurs sacs. Nicholas et Audrey s'occupaient des nappes, des couverts, et tout ce qu'il fallait pour leur pique-nique de clôture, sur les berges du canal, après leur dernière représentation.

Quand Luis lui tendit une bière, Mycroft ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il était mineur, bien sûr. Dix-sept ans dans quelques semaines, ayant validé sa première année et ses premiers examens depuis peu. Cela ne l'avait jamais arrêté pour boire de l'alcool, mais il s'agissait essentiellement de verres de vin, dans les soirées mondaines qu'il fréquentait quand il était nécessaire. Il n'avait jamais été friand de soirées étudiantes, de bouteilles de bière, de pique-nique à moitié improvisé où ils mangeaient avec les doigts en riant.

Alors sans réfléchir, il se saisit de la bouteille en verre, froide sous ses doigts, humide de condensation à cause de la température extérieure qui tranchait tant avec la glacière qui conservait leurs boissons au froid.

– À notre nouveau membre officiel ! s'exclama Audrey en levant haut son verre.

Et dans de grands mouvements désordonnés et en riant sans raison, ils entrechoquèrent tous verres, bouteilles et canettes pour féliciter Mycroft et son très convainquant rôle de femme.

* * *

Ils passèrent la soirée ainsi, à rire et manger sur les pelouses de Cambridge, sans paraître ne se soucier de rien d'autre que de l'instant présent. Pour Mycroft, qui avait toujours vécu dans le contrôle et la perfection, c'était quelque chose de nouveau. Il connaissait chacun de ses condisciples, les études qu'ils menaient, l'aboutissement de leurs réflexions et thèses en préparation, et savait le degré de pertinence qu'ils pouvaient avoir s'ils décidaient de tenir une conversation sur la géopolitique mondiale, ou bien le réchauffement climatique ou encore le boson de Higgs. Ils avaient entre dix-neuf et vingt-et-un ans. Ils étaient aussi brillants que n'importe quel élève autorisé à mettre un orteil sur le campus. Et pourtant, ils riaient et chahutaient comme des idiots, comme jamais Mycroft ne les avait vus.

Et il se sentit bêtement apaisé par cette ambiance légère, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connue.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les paroles du Dr Brown, un an plus tôt, lui revinrent en mémoire. Quand elle l'avait, à raison, diagnostiqué boulimique. Et qu'elle lui avait, sèchement, conseillé de faire du théâtre pour réapprendre à aimer et apprécier son corps.

La constatation le frappa soudainement. Cela faisait des semaines, des mois ? qu'il ne s'était pas fait vomir. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas eu besoin. Il avait maintenu sans aucun problème une alimentation relativement saine et régulière, un poids constant, mené de front une activité physique régulière et ses révisions assidues... et même les répétitions au théâtre. Il avait assumé sans problème le rôle d'une femme. Avait aimé être une femme, d'une certaine manière, et mieux, avait été fier que de loin, il fasse illusion, que son corps qu'il haïssait tant puisse paraître charmeur et féminin, engoncé dans les corsets et les jupons du XIXe siècle.

Alors enfin, il sourit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait la sensation de penser à son corps sans en ressentir de la répulsion.

Il aurait été stupide de penser que tout avait été résolu, et que plus jamais il ne serait tenté de se faire vomir et de retomber dans ses travers, mais il avait envie d'y croire. Et de profiter, juste un moment, de l'instant présent.

* * *

 _[1] Audrey Hepburn, qui n'a absolument pas l'âge d'être là, et encore moins avec Elizabeth Taylor et Deborah Kerr xD_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre -_ _ _Octobre 1992_ \- Publié le Me 22/11. Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour mes petits paons qui font la roue ! Merci de continuer de me lire ! Juste une précision pour certains d'entre vous : Mycroft travesti en lady Bracknell est un élément du canon ! C'est précisé dans le dernier épisode, juste avant que la bombe n'explose à Baker Street ;)_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

 **Octobre 1992 – Mycroft, dix-neuf ans, enfin majeur et libre**

 _Ou : Mycroft, un chandelier, un couloir, leur rencontre, leur histoire (Biquette, je t'aime de tout mon coeur)_

Cambridge n'avait pas changé, fondamentalement. L'institution était toujours comme elle avait toujours été. C'était Mycroft, plutôt, qui avait changé. Il entamait sa quatrième rentrée sur le campus, et le début de son master. Sa licence s'était, comme prévu, achevée avec les honneurs, et avec les félicitations du jury.

Depuis l'année dernière, où il avait enfin obtenu ses dix-huit ans, et avec cet anniversaire, sa majorité, il avait pu commencer à travailler comme il le souhaitait et faire un stage durant l'été auprès du père d'un de ses condisciples, avocat spécialisé en droit international, comme il l'avait souhaité. L'homme défendait les puissants de ce monde, et c'était exactement ce dont Mycroft avait eu besoin pour continuer de percer et se faire connaître dans le milieu qu'il voulait fréquenter, qu'il voulait dominer.

Travailler quatorze heures par jour, en dormir à peine cinq, oublier jusqu'à son nom et mieux connaître la vie des gens pour qui il travaillait que la sienne avait quelque chose de complètement addictif pour lui. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Ce pour quoi il était bon. Ce vers quoi il voulait diriger sa vie.

Le retour à la réalité et à la maison avait été rude. Ses parents avaient été ravis, bien sûr. Mais Sherlock, qui s'apprêtait alors à rentrer au collège, et avait bien retenu les leçons de son grand frère, avait été nettement plus froid.

De manière générale, Sherlock ne semblait plus rien ressentir pour personne. Il disait absolument tout ce qu'il pensait sans le moindre filtre, déduisait chaque secret honteux des gens de son entourage et des parfaits inconnus dans la rue, parlait haut et fort, ne s'excusait jamais, et ne voyait jamais le problème avec ce qu'il disait.

Et plus que tout, il semblait parfaitement incapable d'arrêter le train en marche et lancé à pleine vitesse que paraissait être son cerveau. Son esprit bruissait de mille pensées à la minute, il retenait absolument tout ce qu'il voyait, entendait, lisait, goûtait, sentait, ressentait. Il n'avait plus aucune limite, et il se montrait d'un rare mépris avec Mycroft.

L'année suivante, le grand frère avait été trop lâche pour passer plus de deux jours à la maison, avant de devoir retrouver avec joie le campus. Le Sherlock de douze ans était clairement trop épuisant à gérer.

* * *

Rentrer à Cambridge, finalement, pour Mycroft, c'était rentrer à la maison. Il ne partageait plus rien avec son petit frère. Les verrous que le jeune garçon avait inconsciemment placé dans son esprit pour oublier le traumatisme de la disparition de Victor et la folie de sa sœur les avaient irrémédiablement séparés.

Mycroft n'avait presque pas vécu dans la maison que Sherlock connaissait et qu'il considérait comme celle de son enfance. Il n'avait pas fréquenté son école primaire, son collège, n'avait jamais joué dans le jardin derrière la bâtisse, n'avait jamais fait naviguer un bateau pirate sur le petit ru qui passait non loin.

Mycroft était un enfant de Musgrave. Sherlock ne l'était pas. Et malgré les week-ends de moins en moins fréquents que Mycroft passait à la maison, la séparation avec les deux frères avaient déjà bien commencés.

– À quoi tu penses ?

Audrey venait de le tirer de sa réflexion en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

– Au fait que nous sommes dans une bibliothèque en train de réviser et que tu ne devrais pas faire tant de bruit, lui répliqua le jeune homme, agacé.

– Mycroft, tu es beaucoup trop sérieux, soupira la jeune femme.

– Et toi pas assez. Tu n'es pas censée être en dernière année ? Il te reste à peine plus de six mois pour...

– Pour traîner dans cette bibliothèque poussiéreuse ! Oh allez Mycroft, ça fait quatre ans que mon parcours est exemplaire, on est le douze octobre, je suis sûre que ce ne serait PAS dramatique si, juste pour aujourd'hui, je ne révisais pas !

Mycroft leva un sourcil perplexe. Une telle supposition lui paraissait hautement improbable. Travailler était le but ultime de toute sa vie.

Audrey était sa seule amie qui ne pensait pas comme lui, si toutefois on pouvait définir la relation qui l'unissait à la jeune femme en tant que telle. Tous ses camarades, qu'ils fussent de dortoir ou de sa promotion, avaient été choisi pour leur intérêt, leurs capacités intellectuelles, leurs talents spécifiques dans un domaine ou simplement leur capacité à abattre une montagne de travail. Audrey n'entrait dans aucune des catégories.

Elle était également la seule chose qui rattachait encore Mycroft au théâtre. Et si tous les deux faisaient encore partie du club, après trois années de rôles principaux, ils s'étaient mis en retrait au profit de nouveaux participants.

Tous leurs amis, avec qui ils avaient joué Wilde, étaient plus âgés qu'eux, et avaient quitté la fac petit à petit. Audrey était la dernière, d'une année de plus que Mycroft sur le plan universitaire, et de trois années son aînée. Et sans leur troupe originelle, ils étaient tous les deux nettement moins enclins à monter sur les planches.

Mycroft ne savait pas trop pourquoi il continuait, du coup, de s'encombrer d'Audrey dans son entourage. Il n'y avait aucune vraie raison à ça, et pourtant, elle était là. Souvent.

Elle était parfaitement capable de travailler et réviser quand il le fallait, et elle était vice-major de sa promotion en microbiologie depuis plusieurs années. Elle était aussi bruyante, riait quand il ne le fallait pas, et aimait s'installer au bord du canal, couchée dans l'herbe, pour observer les nuages.

Elle était une drôle d'anomalie dans la vie de Mycroft. Et comme il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire, il la gardait.

– Oh allez Mycroft, est-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie, tu as fait quelque chose pour t'amuser, sans penser aux conséquences, à l'après, juste à t'amuser entièrement et totalement, toute une journée ?

Nouveau haussement de sourcil méprisant de la part de Mycroft et quelques « Chut ! » en provenance des élèves les entourant. Elle parlait trop fort.

– Je ne suis pas né à l'âge de huit ans, tu sais. J'ai eu une enfance aussi. Évidemment que j'ai eu des journées où je me suis amusé sans penser aux conséquences.

La jeune femme pouffa, ce que Mycroft trouva profondément vexant. Il était parfaitement sérieux.

– Donc huit ans, c'est à ce moment-là que ça s'est passé ?

– Quoi donc ?

– Le balai que tu as dans le c...

– Ne finis pas cette phrase ! siffla Mycroft, écarlate de gêne, récoltant des nouveaux regards et chuchotis exaspérés.

Audrey était simplement pétillante de joie, un large sourire narquois barrant son visage.

– Mycroft, tu veux que je te dise ? Si tu penses qu'à huit ans, il faut arrêter de s'amuser dans la vie, tu as dû avoir une enfance bien triste !

Aucun mouvement dans le visage de Mycroft ne trahit son bref tourment intérieur, gardant son impassibilité légendaire. Au fond de lui, il vit défiler la vie qu'il avait eue, entre la naissance de ses cadets, l'autisme de Sherlock, la folie de Eurus, l'incendie de Musgrave, l'enfermement de sa sœur, le blocage de son frère, l'aveuglement de ses parents. Si Audrey avait su, elle aurait sans doute revu son jugement. L'enfance de Mycroft n'avait pas été triste. Elle avait été pire.

– Très bien, soupira-t-il. Sortons d'ici, puisque c'est la seule chose que tu sembles être capable de faire en cet instant précis.

Il referma ses cahiers, ses livres et reboucha ses stylos avec application, tandis que la jeune femme l'attendait impatiemment. De toute manière, il savait bien comment ça finirait : il faisait encore doux et ensoleillé pour une mi-octobre en Angleterre, et elle allait s'étendre au soleil sur la pelouse. Mycroft rouvrirait ses cours à ce moment-là pour réviser tout en lui tenant la conversation épisodique dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

Les prévisions de Mycroft s'étaient avérées parfaitement exactes. Jusqu'au moment où un orage avait explosé sans préavis, et qu'une pluie torrentielle avait commencé à leur tomber dessus. Mycroft avait sauvé l'urgent : ses cours. Audrey avait sauvé l'urgent : elle-même.

Au final, cela ne les empêcha pas de finir trempés jusqu'aux os, ou presque, s'abritant dans le bâtiment le plus proche. Ils ne furent pas les seuls à être surpris par la pluie. De nombreux élèves étaient dans le même cas qu'eux, grelottant sur place, gouttant sur le sol.

– Mince... Mon dortoir est là-bas.

Audrey, frissonnante, tendait le doigt dans la direction opposée. Et à part retraverser la cour sous la pluie battante, ou attendre que cela cesse, elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Quand elle avait dû se mettre à l'abri, elle était instinctivement allée au plus proche, et non au plus logique.

Mycroft, qui vérifiait qu'il avait eu le temps de tout remettre dans son sac (et de ranger celui-ci sous sa chemise, savait-on jamais) avant de rejoindre Audrey, écouta la jeune femme d'un air absent.

– C'est embêtant, commenta-t-il. Tu vas attraper la mort, dans cette tenue.

Les vêtements alourdis par l'eau de la jeune femme n'étaient pas tout à fait bons à essorer, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop humides, et froids.

– Mon dortoir est ici, poursuivit Mycroft sans réfléchir. Tu veux que je te prête de quoi te changer ?

Il n'avait évidemment rien de féminin dans sa garde-robe, mais certains de ses T-shirt et de ses pulls feraient sans doute l'affaire. Et même si elle était plus petite que lui, elle était également plutôt menue, et elle n'aurait aucun problème pour glisser ses hanches dans un pantalon de jogging un peu lâche, quitte à faire des ourlets en bas.

La proposition était purement amicale. Toujours concentré sur ses feuilles qui avaient commencé à prendre l'eau, Mycroft ne vit absolument pas l'éclat étrange dans les yeux de son amie quand elle accepta.

* * *

Il avait galamment laissé la salle de bains à Audrey, pour qu'elle prenne une douche chaude, pendant que lui se focalisait sur étaler ses feuilles le plus à plat possible, pour les faire sécher, et prier pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de bavures. Il avait donné des vêtements secs à la jeune femme, s'était lui-même rapidement séché et changé pendant qu'il entendait couler l'eau de la douche attenante à sa chambre. Privilège de son statut de bon élève et de la fortune de ses parents, il avait le droit à une large chambre individuelle avec salle d'eau attenante.

Il ne s'attendait absolument à ce qui se passa ensuite. Quand Audrey ressortit de la salle de bains, amenant avec elle une bouffée de vapeur d'eau chaude, qui s'évapora aussitôt, uniquement vêtue d'une serviette. Ses cheveux paraissaient plus sombres avec la douche, et reposaient sagement sur ses épaules. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient illuminés d'un éclat particulier.

– Je ne t'ai pas donné les vêtements ? balbutia Mycroft en la voyant ainsi apparaître.

Elle sourit gentiment, indulgemment.

– Si, répondit-elle.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle traversa la pièce pour venir se planter devant lui.

– Alors pour...pourquoi... ?

– Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, Mycroft ? S'amuser, sans penser aux conséquences, de temps en temps ? N'en as-tu pas envie ? Ne me trouves-tu pas jolie ?

Elle minaudait, battait des cils sur son regard de braise, et Mycroft sentit ses joues s'embraser, tandis qu'il essayait d'ignorer la proximité de la jeune femme.

Jolie, elle l'était assurément. Elle était même belle. Sur un campus américain, elle aurait été élue reine du bal sans efforts. Audrey était l'une des femmes les plus magnifiques qu'il lui avait été donné la chance de rencontrer. Elle était également adorable, très intelligente, et ils étaient plus ou moins amis, de son point de vue.

Savoir s'il en avait envie, c'était une autre question, nettement plus épineuse à répondre. Pourtant, il sentait confusément qu'il devait répondre oui, et agir comme un homme.

Devenir un homme, enfin, selon la formule consacrée. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de relations, ne l'avait jamais recherché. Il n'avait même jamais vraiment embrassé quelqu'un.

Mais s'il avait dû choisir, il n'aurait pas pris Audrey. Malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour elle, malgré toute sa beauté. Mycroft n'était pas forcément insensible à la beauté féminine, il en aimait les courbes, forcément. Mais pas à ce point-là. Pas au point de répondre au sourire mutin de la jeune femme.

Et qui, en cet instant, ressemblait beaucoup trop à une autre femme que Mycroft connaissait beaucoup trop bien, à ceci près que cette autre femme partageait d'immenses yeux bleus avec son frère. Audrey était ce que Eurus deviendrait, dans quelques années, ce qu'il voyait se dessiner quand il lui rendait (trop rarement) visite. Audrey était tout ce que Eurus ne serait jamais.

Ce fut pour éteindre l'image de sa sœur dans sa tête qu'il franchit l'espace qui les séparait, et maladroitement, embrassa son amie qui n'attendait que cela.

* * *

Il ne lui cacha pas son inexpérience, dès qu'elle devint bien plus entreprenante, et qu'il ne put que rougir comme une tomate. À dix-neuf ans, aurait-il dû prétendre être expérimenté ? Ne rien dire ? Aurait-il dû être expérimenté depuis longtemps ? Il n'en savait rien, n'y avait jamais songé. Elle ne commenta pas, se contenta de sourire, de lui prendre la main et de la placer sur l'un de ses seins, le guidant sans un mot. Mycroft lui en fut reconnaissant.

Malgré tous les efforts et la bonne volonté d'Audrey, ce fut pourtant laborieux.

Mycroft ressortit de l'expérience avec un sentiment mitigé, commençant déjà à élaborer des plans compliqués et une machination ardue pour s'assurer du silence de la jeune femme. Il était hors de question, avec la réputation qu'il avait, qu'on sache qu'il n'était plus vierge seulement maintenant, mais qu'il avait eu bien du mal à se montrer seulement à moitié capable de donner du plaisir à sa partenaire.

– Arrête de penser, Mycroft. Je n'en parlerai pas.

Alanguie au fond de son lit, la pluie frappant les carreaux, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de rester là, nue sous les draps. Mycroft, lui, s'était empressé de sortir de là et de remettre au moins un boxer, trop gêné de rester nu.

– Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répliqua-t-il, toujours maître de lui.

– Si, tu sais. Tu te demandes comment faire pour être sûr que cet incident ne fissurera pas ta belle carapace qui te vaut ta réputation si nécessaire à la suite de ta vie. Mais c'est inutile d'y réfléchir. Il n'y a que deux personnes dans cette pièce. Et je n'en parlerai pas. Je ne suis pas idiote, Mycroft, et je sais bien que je ne suis pas le genre de personnes que tu fréquentes habituellement, parce que je ne te suis pas utile. Mais fais-moi confiance là-dessus. Fais confiance à quelqu'un pour une fois dans ta vie. Je n'en parlerai pas, tout simplement parce que ça ne regarde personne d'autre que toi et moi, d'accord ?

Elle s'était redressée en position assise, emmitouflée dans les couvertures et regardait Mycroft assis à son bureau, vaguement concentré sur les feuilles désormais sèches, droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

– Je...

– Je sais, Mycroft. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce que tu es n'est pas quelque chose dont tu dois avoir honte, tu sais ? Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis heureuse d'avoir été ta première.

Mycroft ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il arrivait à peine à soutenir son regard.

– Je vais rentrer, maintenant. Tu aurais un parapluie à me prêter ?

Ce jour-là, Mycroft prit alors la décision de ne plus jamais sortir sans un parapluie. Par acquit de conscience.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre -_ _ _Janvier 2000_ \- Publié le Me 28/11. Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour mes petits mouflons ! Merci de votre soutien sur ce texte... Mine de rien, Mycroft a bien grandi, depuis le temps... et il continue de grandir, et d'aller mieux... Ou pas !_

 ** _Réponse des anonymes :_**

 _Morganne-bzh : Ben si, j'ai osé xD Audrey n'est pas mécontente, au fond elle savait déjà un peu ce qu'il en était, elle a voulu confirmer, elle sait qu'elle sera la première et la dernière, et ça ne lui déplaît pas ! Mycroft est ce qu'il est... résultante de son enfance ! Merci de ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

 **Janvier 2000 – Mycroft, vingt-six ans, maître du monde en devenir**

C'était un nouveau millénaire et pourtant le nouveau jour qui s'était levé n'avait absolument rien eu de différent du précédent. Mêmes immeubles, même vent froid, mêmes personnes, même météo, même soleil d'hiver se levant à l'est et se couchant à l'ouest. S'il n'y avait pas eu toutes les angoisses du fameux bug de l'an 2000 et les célébrations en très grande pompe dans le monde entier, il aurait été facile d'oublier que désormais, les dates ne commençaient plus par dix-neuf-cents.

Mycroft n'y avait jamais vraiment songé, avant cette année. Quand il était petit, il ne s'était jamais fait la réflexion qu'il allait vivre un changement de siècle, mieux, un changement de millénaire. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'il en ressentirait, ce jour-là. De ce que ça changerait réellement.

La réponse était rien. La réponse était tout.

Le changement de millénaire n'y était pour rien, mais en ce premier jour du nouveau millénaire, de l'an 2000, tout avait changé pour Mycroft. Son rêve était devenu réalité.

S'il fallait être honnête, les choses avaient commencé à évoluer en novembre de l'année précédente. Il avait été approché à mots couverts. Il avait rencontré de manière discrète et fortuite les bonnes personnes. Il avait entendu parler d'un club très select et silencieux. Il avait eu les bons contacts, au bon moment, avait formulé les bonnes réponses à des questions qui ne lui avaient pas été posées.

Et au courant du mois de décembre, il avait reçu une réponse à une demande qu'il n'avait pas formulé : dès le mois de janvier, il pouvait intégrer le MI6.

Un rêve devenu réalité.

Le nouveau millénaire n'y était pour rien, mais quand il s'était réveillé ce matin-là, cela avait été la première pensée de Mycroft : je suis un membre officiel du MI6. C'était fait. Il avait réussi. Il était entré dans les plus hautes sphères du pouvoir, avait désormais le droit, voire le devoir, de manipuler les ficelles dans l'ombre pour gouverner le monde comme il l'était.

Bien sûr, il était encore très limité. Ce n'était pas le monde qu'il dirigeait, mais l'Angleterre. Et il était tout au bas de l'échelle des marionnettistes. Il n'avait encore ni l'oreille attentive du premier ministre, ni celle de la Reine, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Le plus dur était fait.

Il n'y avait pas d'échelle à monter à proprement parler, dans leur service. Il avait un supérieur, qui avait un supérieur, qui avait un supérieur. Mais s'il voulait progresser, il n'avait pas nécessairement à prendre la place de son supérieur.

Pour se faire remarquer, tout était question de relations. Il n'y avait pas d'annonces de recrutement postées dans le journal catégorie petites annonces. Le réseau était le meilleur moyen pour connaître quelqu'un qui connaîtrait quelqu'un qui.

Mycroft y avait consacré les six dernières années avec acharnement. Il avait été assistant des plus grands avocats, attachés parlementaires de ministres influents, rédacteurs pour la chambre des Lords, avait scruté au plus près chaque texte de politique économique, avait soutenu des conférences de politique internationale, était plus au point que quiconque en matière de sécurité. Preuve en était, sans doute, sa plus belle réalisation : Eurus avait entièrement disparue de la surface de la Terre. Quand il n'était qu'un ado idéaliste et stupide, il s'était contenté, avec son oncle, de la faire passer pour morte, pour la faire enfermer à Sherrinford (où elle se trouvait toujours d'ailleurs. Parfois, elle ne le reconnaissait pas quand il allait la voir. Il évitait d'y aller) et soulager ses parents.

Cette décision immature et irréfléchie, que pourtant il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde, avait laissé une multitude de traces. Il s'était acharné, avec application, à toutes les faire disparaître.

Désormais, à part une poignée d'initiés qui ne savaient chacun qu'une parcelle de l'histoire, Eurus n'avait jamais existé. Il était désormais le seul à tout connaître de l'histoire de sa sœur, et portait ce fardeau sans ployer.

C'était sans doute pour ce genre de talents qu'il avait été identifié.

Était ensuite venu, ces derniers mois, le temps des entretiens qui n'en étaient pas, des tests qui ne portaient pas ce nom-là, des mises en condition qui n'étaient pas une période d'essai.

Et finalement, le précieux sésame.

Mycroft savait où était sa place. Il savait comment se comporter. Le soir du 31 décembre, il était sorti avec des amis et ils avaient trinqué au nouvel an, au nouveau siècle, au nouveau millénaire, au nouveau job de Mycroft à un poste mineur de secrétaire pour le gouvernement, bien payé et bien placé, tranquille et sans vague, parfait pour le jeune homme.

Il avait trinqué et ri avec eux, avait eu le comportement qu'on attendait de lui. Ils étaient avocats, notaires, politiciens, ministres, économistes, professeurs titulaires d'une chaire à l'université. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il venait vraiment de devenir.

Il avait un bureau. Un ordinateur qui avait parfaitement su gérer le passage de la date à l'an 2000, contrairement à tout ce qui avait été craint.

Il avait pour première mission d'embaucher une secrétaire, une secrétaire à lui. Il avait d'ailleurs pour cela une pile de CV assez imposante sur son bureau, uniquement de personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé officiellement.

– Monsieur ?

– Oui, Boris ?

Il avait aussi des hommes de main, du moins des gens qui travaillaient comme lui pour le gouvernement et pouvaient faire bien des choses. Mais en l'occurrence, Boris, qui venait de franchir la porte de son nouveau bureau, n'était pas de ceux-là. Boris lui était dévoué parce qu'il le payait, et plutôt cher.

– Votre frère vient de faire une overdose, monsieur. Il a été admis à l'hôpital St Mary de toute urgence.

Mycroft avait tout pour être heureux, et il n'avait plus qu'à cueillir les fruits de son travail pour s'élever au plus haut dans la hiérarchie des services secrets spéciaux. Et malheureusement pour lui, il avait également un petit frère qui avait récemment découvert la cocaïne.

Boris ne cillait pas, ne commentait pas. Il attendait les ordres. Mycroft ne manquait pas d'argent. Il était bien payé, et depuis deux ans, il avait même investi dans une « petite » société qui lui semblait prometteuse, lors de sa création. Elle s'appelait Google, et il en récoltait déjà les quelques produits, sans douter que cela deviendrait vraiment fructueux plus tard, il avait un don pour ça.

Boris, cependant, était payé sur sa fortune personnelle, héritage de ses parents et d'Oncle Rudy, quand il était devenu majeur.

Il avait aussi la gérance de l'argent de Sherlock. Comme il venait de le prouver une nouvelle fois, son cadet était irresponsable.

– Merci, Boris. Vous pouvez disposer. Je prends la suite.

L'homme quitta la pièce sans un mot, et Mycroft s'autorisa, un bref instant, à laisser la colère qu'il ressentait le submerger.

Le cendrier en cristal, fin et délicat, posé sur son bureau, voltigea à travers la pièce et s'écrasa au mur, volant en éclats, dans un grand hurlement de fureur.

– Bon Dieu, Sherlock, quand grandiras-tu ? Overdose, sérieusement ? C'est vraiment AINSI que tu voulais fêter le millénaire ? Est-ce vraiment ainsi que je t'ai éduqué ?

Le silence lui répondit, seul témoin de sa frustration.

* * *

En chemin pour St Mary, Mycroft laissa son front se coller contre la vitre de la voiture gouvernementale qu'il avait eu le droit d'emprunter, vu le peu de personnes qui travaillaient, y compris dans son service, en ces premiers jours de l'année, et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Il avait beau y avoir réfléchi tant et plus au cours des dernières années, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait raté ces dernières années. Il savait ce que ses parents avaient raté : le refus de reconnaître Sherlock pour ce qu'il était avait bien plus marqué l'enfant qu'on aurait pu le croire. Du coup, il avait préféré choisir un autre mot pour définir son cerveau qui allait trop vite et les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche de manière trop franche et totalement incontrôlée : sociopathe de haut niveau.

Et pour calmer son esprit beaucoup trop rapide, il avait choisi la drogue.

À quatorze ans, cela avait commencé par la cigarette. Mycroft ne s'était pas trop inquiété, pas encore. Sherlock testait les limites, se montrait insolent, fugueur, sécheur. Il faisait tout pour qu'on le remarque, pour qu'on l'aime, dans des tentatives de plus en plus désespérées qui ne lui attiraient que mépris, haine et colère de la part de ses congénères.

Même leurs parents, au bout d'un moment, cessèrent d'être surpris de trouver la police sur leur pas de porte tôt le matin, ramenant leurs fils mineur et fugueur. Il allait de soi que s'ils avaient attrapé Sherlock, c'était parce que ce dernier l'avait bien voulu.

Ils avaient perdu une enfant, ne voyaient plus assez Mycroft à leur goût, et constataient le déclin de Sherlock. Ils aimaient leurs enfants. Mais n'avaient plus la force de lutter contre l'intelligence dévastatrice de leur cadet : leur indifférence face à ses frasques avait fait bien plus de mal à Sherlock que toute la colère qu'ils auraient pu exprimer.

Mycroft, seul, n'avait pas abandonné. À distance, bien sûr, mais il avait été là, pilier inébranlable, soutien de ce petit frère qui lui était si cher. Il lui avait fait apprendre ses leçons, s'était assuré par des mots choisis que sa mémoire de Eurus était sous clé, lui avait enseigné de ne pas s'attacher, comment ne pas souffrir.

Il avait prouvé à son petit frère qu'il était là, qu'il l'aimait malgré tout. Il lui avait même assuré une place à l'Imperial College de Londres, dans une formation faite sur mesure pour lui, et son niveau en chimie qui égalait facilement un maître de thèse, dès l'âge de dix-huit ans.

Cela faisait deux ans que son cadet était à Londres, vivait de l'argent de Mycroft, n'allait pas vraiment en cours, se présentait à peine aux examens, ou complètement défoncé, et restait major de sa promo. Mycroft avait fermé les yeux, jusque-là.

Beaucoup de cigarettes. À partir de dix-huit, de l'herbe, du cannabis, des joints, des ecstasys, des hallucinogènes divers et variés. Son frère aurait pu ouvrir une encyclopédie de tout ce qu'il avait testé.

Mais jusqu'à présent, il s'était tenu éloigné de ce que Mycroft considérait comme vraiment dangereux. Il avait refusé de le considérer comme un junkie, avant aujourd'hui.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait découvert la cocaïne au point d'en faire une overdose, et Mycroft devait cesser de se voiler la face : son frère était bien plus dépendant qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il allait devoir s'en occuper. Le sevrer. Lui couper les vivres et l'obliger à venir vivre chez lui, pour le surveiller. Ne rien dire à leurs parents, pour ne pas les inquiéter.

Il soupira profondément alors que la voiture s'arrêtait devant l'hôpital. Il aimait son petit frère. Il était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il se souvenait encore très bien de la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même, le jour où il avait décrété que le jour le plus important au monde, c'était celui de la naissance de son frère : toute sa vie, il le protégerait.

Et ce, y compris de lui-même.

* * *

Il pesta intérieurement en pénétrant dans l'hôpital, n'ayant aucune idée du service dans lequel Sherlock avait été admis, sous quel nom (il avait plus de fausses cartes d'identité que Mycroft ne pouvait en décompter sur une main), dans quelle chambre, et il détestait devoir se renseigner auprès de l'accueil comme tout le monde.

– Henry Sollow. Service de toxicologie. Chambre 1465, premier étage. Le patient est stable. Recherches en cours pour contacter sa famille et le faire prendre en charge. Café noir, bien serré.

Mycroft resta muet quelques secondes devant l'apparition, celle d'une jeune femme lui tendant un gobelet de café et lui énonçant exactement ce dont il avait besoin sans qu'il ait eu besoin de poser la moindre question.

– Anthea, se présenta-t-elle. Enchantée, Monsieur Holmes. Mon CV doit logiquement se trouver sur votre bureau. Et s'il n'y est pas, il faudrait qu'il le soit. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

Ce jour-là, le premier du nouveau millénaire, en entrant dans la chambre de son frère endormi, junkie mais vivant, accompagné d'une femme dont il ne connaissait pas le vrai nom et ne voulait pas le savoir, buvant un café sans sucre absolument parfait, Mycroft prit une bonne et une mauvaise décision.

La bonne, ce fut d'embaucher Anthea l'après-midi même. Le sourire enchanté, mais très bref, de la jeune femme en disait long.

La mauvaise, ce fut d'ordonner à Sherlock de cesser ses enfantillages et qu'il devait reprendre sa vie en main. Le sourire mauvais et tordu d'hypocrisie de son cadet en disait long.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre -_ _ _Octobre 2003_ \- Publié le Me 05/12. Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour mes petits loirs bien-aimés ! Merci de votre accueil pour cette fic, cela me ravit de voir que ma vision de Mycroft vous plaît ;) Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je suis assez occupée en ce moment, je réponds à vos reviews à un moment étrange, et je m'occupe toujours pas des reviews du Calendrier, c'est normal ;p_

 _RaR des anonymes :_

 _Morganne-bzh : Anthea est Anthea, elle est géniale xD En effet, les relations entre les deux frères ne vont pas aller en s'arrangeant ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira_ :)

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Octobre 2003 - Mycroft, trente ans, maître du monde**

Pour ses trente ans, Mycroft s'était offert un cadeau : la plus haute place qu'il était possible d'atteindre au MI6. Soit, au final, la position de l'ombre la plus importante ou presque du Royaume-Uni. Il n'était pas maître du monde, pas vraiment, ce n'était qu'une blague entre lui et Anthea, mais au fond, c'était tout comme. Il dirigeait, d'une certaine manière, tout ce qui était important pour un État majeur, acteur principal de la mondialisation. Il était devenu le maître de son monde.

On lui avait reproché, bien sûr, son ambition. D'être aussi impitoyable. De ne laisser aucune chance à ses pairs. Il n'en avait pas fait grand cas. Il savait ce qu'il valait, ce qu'il méritait, et assez rapidement, il l'avait eu.

Joyeux anniversaire, Mycroft, s'était-il dit à lui-même ce jour-là. Aujourd'hui, tu as atteint le poste de tes rêves.

Et ce fut vrai. Pendant quelques mois, il avait été pleinement heureux. Diriger le MI6, avoir l'oreille attentive de la Reine, de la Chambre des Lords et de la Chambre des Communes était un rêve devenu réalité.

* * *

Depuis les presque quatre années qu'il avait passées au MI6, il n'avait jamais changé d'assistante. Anthea était parfaite, en tous points. Elle l'avait toujours été. Professionnelle, attentive, réactive, et intelligente, elle l'avait immédiatement séduit. Il avait sciemment ignoré n'avoir reçu aucun CV la concernant, qu'elle lui taise son vrai nom, ou le fait qu'elle n'avait de toute évidence jamais fréquenté d'université. La vie privée de sa plus proche collaboratrice ne le regardait pas. Il avait ses démons et ses secrets. Elle avait les siens. Quelle importance, tant que la compétence était au rendez-vous ? Il s'était assuré, bien sûr, de vérifier qu'elle ne divulguait aucun secret d'État. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait, malgré les tests et autres pièges qu'il avait semés sur sa route dans le but de vérifier sa loyauté. Elle n'avait jamais failli.

Mieux, elle était loyale à Mycroft avant d'être loyale à la couronne d'Angleterre, tout en osant exprimer à son patron ce qu'elle pouvait penser de ses actions, quand elle l'estimait nécessaire, et c'était cela plus que tout qui faisait d'elle une alliée de poids.

Il ne l'avait interrogée qu'une seule fois. Quand il avait compris que le poste qu'il convoitait serait bientôt à lui, pour son anniversaire.

– Il va me falloir ton nom. Ton vrai nom.

– Monsieur ?

– J'ai besoin de prendre quelques... sécurités pour la suite. Il va me falloir ton vrai nom, tu comprends ?

– Je comprends.

– Les choses évoluent. Soit tu es avec moi, soit...

Il avait laissé sa phrase se construire seule dans le silence de son bureau lambrissé. Elle n'avait pas cillé. Ni même paru surprise.

Puis, lentement, s'était assise dans le bureau en face de lui, avait ouvert la bouche, et avait parlé. Son nom, son identité, son parcours, ses failles, ses mensonges et ses secrets. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot tout le temps que dura sa confession.

Puis il avait hoché la tête, et ouvert un tiroir.

– Tiens. J'ai pris la liberté de changer la date de naissance également.

Quand elle avait pris les papiers officiels qui faisaient d'elle Anthea Sterling, ce fut la première fois qu'il la vit surprise. Et profondément reconnaissante. Les sentiments, cependant, disparurent de son visage presque aussi vite qu'ils y étaient apparus. Elle savait être professionnelle en toute circonstances.

– Pourquoi le neuf avril ? osa-t-elle cependant demander en regardant une nouvelle fois le très officiel extrait d'acte de naissance.

Mycroft esquissa un demi-sourire. Il était venu le temps de se confier en retour.

– Parce qu'il s'agissait de la date de naissance de ma sœur. Désormais, je veux que tu te charges avec moi du dossier Eurus. Aucune note écrite ne sera tolérée, sur aucun support, ni aucun mémo vocal. Aucune trace, d'une quelconque manière que cela soit. Es-tu prête ?

– Oui, Monsieur.

Alors seulement, il parla à son tour.

Se confier à Anthea sur l'existence de Eurus avait rendu les choses plus faciles. Elle était déjà, bien évidemment, très au fait de toutes les frasques de Sherlock, mais l'existence de Eurus avait permis une bien meilleure compréhension des choses pour elle. Elle était, ainsi, plus proche de son patron, et plus à même de l'assister le plus efficacement possible.

* * *

– Monsieur ? Toujours rien. Je suis désolée.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment lieu d'en dire plus, et Mycroft ne répondit rien. Trente ans, maître du monde (du moins, de celui qu'il voulait diriger), enfin des pouvoirs les plus étendus possibles pour veiller sur ce qui lui était cher, et cela faisait officiellement deux semaines qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Sherlock.

– À partir de combien de temps faudra-t-il le considérer comme décédé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde à son assistante.

– En l'absence de corps, il faudrait qu'il soit déclaré disparu par une proche famille, qu'il soit considéré comme en danger pour lui-même et pour autrui afin de justifier la saisine officielle d'une enquête de police pour personnes disparues, et qu'il s'écoule un délai variable durant lequel tout sera mis en œuvre pour le retrouver. À l'issue de ce délai, il est possible, dans certains cas, très rares pour un adulte, de faire prononcer une ordonnance de décès par un juge.

Le ton était professionnel, et Mycroft connaissait la réponse, au fond. Sherlock avait vingt-trois ans, bientôt vingt-quatre. Légalement, il était un adulte. Aucun des pouvoirs dont Mycroft disposait désormais ne suffirait pour faire comprendre à un juge que son frère était juste perdu et qu'il avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Aux yeux de la loi, il était majeur, junkie et sans domicile fixe. Aucune enquête ne serait ouverte pour le retrouver, même si Mycroft lui-même le demandait. Et de toute manière, dans quel but ? Ils ne le retrouveraient pas. Mycroft avait essayé. Cela faisait deux semaines que son cadet s'était enfui du dernier centre de désintoxication où Mycroft l'avait fait admettre de force pour essayer de le sevrer (pour la neuvième fois), et depuis, pas une mèche de cheveux de son petit frère n'était apparue sur ses radars. Il avait vidé ce qui lui restait sur son compte en banque, taxé à Mycroft de l'argent grâce à une carte bleue qu'il lui avait volée, avait récupéré des affaires dans le dernier appartement dans lequel il avait habité, et s'était ensuite évaporé.

Mycroft n'était même plus sûr qu'il soit en Angleterre. Rectification. Il était sûr qu'il n'était plus en Angleterre. Sinon, il l'aurait trouvé.

C'était là qu'il avait compris. À quel point, quand il s'agissait de Sherlock, il n'était qu'un idiot stupide, borné, aveuglé. Il avait cru tenir le monde entre ses mains, et son frère avec lui. Il avait tort. Il avait le monde. Il n'avait pas Sherlock.

Finalement, Sherlock avait bien appris sa leçon. Il ne s'était attaché à personne. Ne ressentait plus rien pour quiconque, y compris sa propre famille. Mycroft, dans sa folie et sa mégalomanie, s'était cru assez important pour son petit frère pour que, malgré ses frasques, ses fuites des centres de désintoxication et ses overdoses dans des squats, il reste à Londres et l'écoute.

Mais il n'en était rien. Sherlock était resté dans les parages parce que ça l'amusait, probablement. Ou parce que c'était plus simple pour lui de poursuivre ainsi sans avoir à se refaire un réseau complet pour trouver la meilleure cocaïne du marché au meilleur prix, pour savoir où se fournir en héroïne quand il avait besoin de changer, et à qui s'adresser pour obtenir des composants chimiques de première qualité pour faire des mélanges de haute précision dont la vente aurait pu assurer ses revenus pour le reste de sa vie. Après tout, les « chimistes » du milieu, ceux qui traitaient le pavot pour en faire de l'héroïne, étaient payés selon la qualité et la pureté de l'héroïne qu'ils produisaient. Avec son talent, Sherlock, Mycroft n'en était que trop conscient, aurait pu être l'un des meilleurs et s'arracher sur le marché noir. Au lieu de quoi, il faisait ses mélanges persos pour sa propre consommation par simple envie et pur ennui.

C'était totalement Sherlock. Tout avait commencé quand il avait décrété qu'il s'ennuyait à l'université. Tout avait été ensuite bon pour occuper son cerveau. Cigarettes, drogue, alcool, tripots, cercles de jeux. Il se faisait plus d'ennemis que d'amis sur sa route. Les rares qui le protégeaient le faisaient en ayant conscience du profit que son magnifique cerveau pouvait générer, bien employé. Ils croyaient le manipuler, jouer avec lui, le plumer en lui offrant une part risible des gains énormes qu'ils empochaient grâce à lui.

Mycroft les voyait pleurer, hébétés, quand Sherlock, parfaitement conscient de ce qu'on faisait de lui, retournait sa veste quand il se lassait et que ces petits malfrats se retrouvaient violemment condamnés à mort (par la loi de la rue) ou à la prison à perpétuité (par le tribunal officiel), arroseurs arrosés, piégés par le génie sans limite de son cadet.

Mycroft, folle arrogance, avait cru que parce qu'il connaissait son frère, ses méthodes, son intelligence, il ne pouvait pas être l'arroseur arrosé. Il s'avérait que si, finalement. Sherlock avait juste accepté de jouer avec lui plus longtemps qu'avec tous les autres. Puis il s'était lassé, avait quitté l'énième centre de désintox où Mycroft l'avait placé de force, et il avait disparu des radars avec brio.

Mycroft se renfonça dans le siège si confortable de son bureau, s'autorisant un soupir, à fermer les yeux, à se reconcentrer sur lui-même, un bref instant. Après la première overdose de son petit frère trop intelligent et complètement stupide, il l'avait retrouvé et lui avait asséné une phrase dont il se souvenait très bien « fais des listes, Sherlock. Si tu veux être stupide, ça te regarde, mais au moins fais une liste, que je puisse savoir ce que tu as dans le sang quand je te récupère ».

Sherlock avait obéi, et Mycroft n'avait plus jamais douté qu'il trouverait sur le corps convulsant de son cadet un morceau de papier listant, sinon exhaustivement, au moins globalement, tout ce que Sherlock avait ingéré d'une quelconque manière (bu, fumé, sniffé...) ce jour-là. Mycroft s'en enorgueillissait. Se disant que son frère n'était pas entièrement perdu, qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, qu'il comptait sur Mycroft. Il s'était aveuglé, s'était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'appels à l'aide, qu'un jour Sherlock allait accepter sa main tendue, la désintox, et que tout irait bien. Parce que s'il écrivait ces fichues listes, c'était bien la preuve qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, non ?

Mais au fond, c'était faux. Pour toutes les listes que Mycroft avait vues, combien Sherlock en avait rédigées qu'il avait ensuite brûlées parce qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'aide de son frère aîné ? Dix fois plus ? Vingt fois plus ? Mycroft ne savait même pas. Il s'était hissé à la plus haute place de ce pays, et il ne savait même pas ce que faisait réellement son petit frère. Ni où il était désormais. Il comprenait de moins en moins Eurus, qui grandissait toujours enfermée. Ses relations avec ses parents étaient de plus en plus compliquées, étiolées.

Pour ses trente ans, Mycroft s'était offert la place de maître du monde et il avait cru que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait recevoir. Trois mois après, il était toujours le maître du monde et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant de toute sa vie.

– Arrêtez les recherches, décida-t-il finalement de guerre lasse.

Anthea ne manifesta aucune surprise, se contentant de hocher la tête, prête à obéir à son patron, comme toujours.

– Ça ne sert à rien. S'il veut réapparaître, il le fera. Laissez son nom dans les morgues et les centres de désintoxication, au cas où, mais arrêtons les recherches. Il reviendra bien un jour...

Ce jour-là, Mycroft l'ignorait encore, mais l'absence de son frère allait durer plus de quatre ans.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre -_ _ _Mai 2008_ \- Publié le Me 12/12. Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Allez mes petites loutres poilues, poursuivons l'aventure de la vie de Mycroft, vous allez aimer ce chapitre, je pense ;)_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

 **Mai 2008 – Mycroft trente-quatre ans, décomplexé**

Lorsque son téléphone sonna pour la première fois ce jour-là, Mycroft ne décrocha pas. Et laissa même volontairement sonner dans le vide, savourant ce plaisir subtil et futile. C'était le may day bank, et c'était férié. Les jours fériés, pendant très longtemps, n'avaient pas vraiment eu de prise sur la vie de Mycroft. Pas plus que les vacances, Noël ou Pâques. Il travaillait, faisait ce qui devait être fait.

Cette année-là, Anthea et lui avaient décidé de se reposer pour une fois, pour une journée. Ainsi, Mycroft avait donné congés à tous ses collaborateurs proches, notamment Anthea, toujours présente, toujours fidèle, et Toby, son chauffeur qui était tellement plus qu'un homme derrière un volant. Lui-même avait pris plaisir à rester chez lui, profiter de la grande et luxueuse maison qu'il possédait depuis quelques années, et dont il jouissait si peu.

À cet instant précis, même Mycroft n'aurait pu prédire la débâcle de la crise des subprimes, sa violence et ses conséquences pour l'économie mondiale. Le monde était encore quelque chose sous contrôle qui tournait relativement bien, ce matin-là, et Mycroft voulait juste égoïstement en profiter.

Après s'être hissé au plus haut poste du MI6, il avait appris à être égoïste et faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Il était riche, pas à millions, mais suffisamment pour s'assurer le train de vie qu'il désirait. Il venait de revendre ses actions Google, achetées depuis très longtemps, et en avait tiré une confortable plus-value. Il possédait depuis peu des actions d'une autre petite société montante, nommée Facebook, et il avait un bon pressentiment. Il fallait qu'il les garde encore un peu.

Il s'autorisait des plaisirs simples et tranquilles, de la lecture de son journal au Diogene's Club dans le plus grand silence à quelques pièces de théâtre le soir en sortant de son bureau, renouant avec ses anciennes amours. Lui qui avait toujours lu pour se cultiver prenait désormais plus de plaisir à lire les classiques de la littérature et du théâtre anglais, français et allemand, a minima, pour simplement se détendre.

Une fois passée la culpabilité de la disparition de Sherlock, finalement, il s'était retrouvé très heureux dans sa vie. Il voyait peu ses parents, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Eurus était sous contrôle, Sherlock porté disparu, et lui était heureux.

Pour quelques temps, il n'avait été qu'un homme, et pas un frère, pas le grand frère protecteur qu'il avait juré d'être pour l'éternité et qu'il avait échoué à devenir. Et n'être qu'un homme, cela lui plaisait.

Il s'était même risqué à quelques relations, d'abord avec des femmes, et depuis récemment, avec des hommes. Mycroft avait depuis longtemps compris que sa sexualité l'entraînait vers des corps masculins, et il avait honte de reconnaître qu'il avait, durant un temps, eu recours à des relations tarifées en de rares occasions, pour soulager la pression de son corps, quand sa seule main droite n'y suffisait pas.

Depuis 2005 désormais, les personnes de même sexe pouvaient contracter un partenariat civil. Cela ne valait pas le mariage, mais c'était une première avancée et désormais, c'était un peu plus simple, un peu plus évident dans leurs mœurs. S'il cherchait un partenaire masculin pour satisfaire des besoins physiques, Mycroft n'avait plus besoin d'ouvrir son portefeuille et d'allonger la monnaie. Le pouvoir (et il était un homme de pouvoir) attirait les gens, depuis toujours, et depuis qu'il n'avait plus à cacher ses préférences sexuelles, il lui suffisait de faire le tri dans les mouches attirées comme par du vinaigre par sa stature pour trouver celui qui pourrait devenir son amant pour une nuit.

Cependant, même si Mycroft était attiré uniquement par la gent masculine quand il s'agissait uniquement de bas instincts biologiques, il n'avait aucune préférence pour le genre de son ou sa partenaire s'il s'agissait d'une relation plus intellectuelle. Seule comptait l'intelligence, la capacité de répondre à ses arguments, de débattre avec lui, et il était ravi de compter autant de collaboratrices dans son entourage dignes d'intérêt.

Les quelques relations avec les femmes qu'il avait eues, toutefois, s'étaient toutes soldées par un échec retentissant. Ces dames ne comprenaient pas qu'il différenciât la dimension sexuelle et intellectuelle de leur relation, et devant son incapacité de les combler physiquement (quand bien même il était disposé que chacun trouve son plaisir physique ailleurs s'il le fallait), elles préféraient en rester là. Comme, au demeurant, Mycroft n'avait jamais éprouvé pour aucune de ses relations le moindre sentiment amoureux, il n'avait jamais été blessé par ces ruptures. Et avait pu conserver avec les femmes en question des relations tout à fait enrichissantes, purement amicales, et intellectuellement satisfaites.

Quant aux hommes qu'il avait fréquentés, et bien qu'il leur donnât entière satisfaction sur le plan physique et mental, il finissait invariablement par les lasser, incapable de répondre à leurs grandes déclarations et leurs sentiments vulgairement déclamés. Ils partaient à leur tour, et Mycroft n'en était pas davantage blessé.

Son téléphone recommença à sonner, et cette fois il releva la tête et émit un claquement de langue agacé. Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir éteint son téléphone, ce matin, pour ne pas être dérangé, et ce bruit strident était à proprement parler agaçant. Puis il reconnut brusquement la sonnerie. C'était celle de son téléphone personnel. Celui qui ne servait jamais. Les rares personnes à avoir ce numéro étaient ses parents (qui appelaient sur son fixe et lui écrivaient des cartes postales pour lui narrer leurs cours de danse en couple), Anthea pour les cas d'extrême urgence aggravée, comme la fin du monde, et Sherlock.

Par la fenêtre, aucune fin du monde ne semblait s'annoncer. Ses parents étaient en vacances sur une île au soleil dont Mycroft n'avait pas jugé bon de retenir le nom.

– Sherlock ? murmura-t-il, seul dans le silence de sa grande maison.

Depuis la disparition de son frère, une part de lui avait toujours fait en sorte de conserver ce numéro, qui ne lui servait presque jamais, au cas où. La ligne n'était pas sécurisée, pas comme celle de son téléphone professionnel qui lui servait dans 99.99% des aspects de sa vie. Personne n'appelait jamais sur ce numéro. Personne ne connaissait ce numéro. Sauf Sherlock.

Pris d'un sentiment d'urgence qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des lustres (et qui, il pouvait se l'avouer mentalement pendant un bref instant, ne lui manquait pas), il se précipita en direction du bruit. Il utilisait si peu cet appareil qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où celui-ci était posé.

Quand enfin, il mit la main dessus, la sonnerie cessa. _Appels en absence (2)_ annonçait l'écran. L'appelant n'était pas connu, mais pas masqué non plus. Mycroft pouvait rappeler, s'il le souhaitait.

Dans son répertoire téléphonique, il n'avait que peu de numéros, et il était normal que l'appelant n'en fasse pas partie, et que l'appareil considère cela comme un numéro inconnu.

Dans son répertoire mental, qui contenait des centaines de numéros tous plus ou moins utiles, Mycroft n'avait aucune concordance avec celui-là. Pas du boulot urgent, pas la fin du monde donc.

Sherlock, alors, vraiment ?

Il n'y avait pas d'identifiant étranger. Mycroft put ainsi exclure l'hypothèse d'un accident survenu à ses parents, et des médecins ou secouristes ayant trouvé son numéro dans les personnes à contacter essayant de le joindre. L'appel aurait porté l'indicatif d'une île étrangère. Mycroft ne se souvenait toujours pas du nom, mais ce n'était pas au Royaume-Uni, de cela il était certain.

Mais si c'était Sherlock... cela voulait dire qu'il était rentré en Angleterre ? Depuis quand ? Se pouvait-il que malgré la très légère surveillance qui était effectuée sur son nom, il ait pu passer la douane sans que Mycroft en soit averti ?

Mycroft hésita, appareil en main, triturant les boutons, à rappeler. Qui qu'était son correspondant mystère, il avait appelé deux fois sans laisser de messages. Bonne ou trop mauvaise nouvelle pour être annoncée par une voix de synthèse sur une messagerie ?

Un bruit déchira soudain le silence. On le rappelait, pour la troisième fois. Mycroft n'avait plus à hésiter.

– Mycroft Holmes, j'écoute ? décrocha-t-il, légèrement anxieux.

– Bonjour, monsieur Holmes.

La voix était chaude, masculine, tranquille. Parfaitement inconnue. Même déformée par les interférences, Mycroft était sûr de ne jamais l'avoir entendue.

– Je... euh, je m'appelle Greg. Gregory. Lestrade. J'ai, euh, j'ai votre frère sur mon canapé. Depuis une semaine. Et... ben, j'pense que ça serait bien que vous veniez le voir. Si, si ça ne vous embête pas. Parce que...

– Ne vous fatiguez pas. J'ai compris.

Mycroft ferma lentement les paupières et les serra fort, l'une contre l'autre, durant une seconde, retenant le hurlement de rage et de frustration qui lui venait. Pourquoi Sherlock venait-il tout gâcher, encore ? Il s'était si bien débrouillé pour disparaître, ne pouvait-il pas continuer ?

Il savait qu'il était injuste, qu'il fallait écouter la part de lui qui était heureux que son petit frère dans le besoin ait encore été capable de réciter son numéro de téléphone pour qu'il aille le récupérer. Mais il était également en rage.

– Donnez-moi votre adresse. J'arrive immédiatement.

La conversation s'acheva rapidement. Mycroft réfréna son envie d'exprimer sa colère sur son téléphone qui n'avait rien demandé. Il préféra se concentrer sur les principes de méditation qu'il appliquait, en complément du sport et de l'alimentation équilibrée nécessaire à la régulation de son poids.

* * *

Il prit le temps de passer un costume trois pièces en se calmant, et était parfaitement zen en montant dans le taxi venu le chercher devant chez lui. Comme par hasard, il fallait que Sherlock choisisse le seul jour où Toby avait congé ! Le trajet, qui aurait pris dix-sept minutes à la voiture diplomatique conduite par son excellent chauffeur, en prit douze de plus, et le laissa aux pieds d'un immeuble en périphérie, qui paraissait correct. Pas un repère de squats et de drogués. Le quartier, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le luxe du centre-ville où résidait Mycroft, était propre.

Il sonna, on l'invita à monter. Il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur. Il maudit un peu plus son frère en arrivant au palier du sixième étage, s'obligea à se calmer, était parfaitement charmant et souriant en arrivant au neuvième étage. Une porte était entrouverte. On l'attendait.

– Bonjour, monsieur Holmes. Sergent-chef Gregory Lestrade, Scotland Yard. C'est moi qui vous aie appelé.

L'homme était avenant, sa poignée de main était ferme, résolue, déterminée. Mycroft le regarda une seconde de trop avant de percuter : Scotland Yard. Qu'avait fabriqué Sherlock, au juste ?

– Je vous en prie, entrez. Il dort encore, mais il ne devrait pas trop tarder à se réveiller. Il n'est pas de bonne humeur. C'est la conséquence du sevrage. Je le préfère endormi !

L'homme, en le précédant dans le couloir qui menait au salon, rit doucement de sa propre réplique, comme si Sherlock était une plaisanterie. Mais Mycroft était trop bloqué sur le mot sevrage pour rire à son tour.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon, une pièce petite, bien rangée et lumineuse, que Mycroft apprécia bizarrement immédiatement. Et pas seulement à cause du canapé sur lequel, en effet, roulé en boule, les cheveux plus longs et la peau plus pâle que dans le souvenir de Mycroft, Sherlock dormait.

Mycroft ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Il avait envie de courir serrer son cadet, son précieux petit frère dans ses bras. Il avait envie de lui asséner une gifle magistrale, alors même qu'il ne l'avait jamais frappé.

– Pourquoi... pourquoi m'avoir appelé... s'il est en... en sevrage ?

Le dernier mot sonnait comme une question. Comme si Mycroft ne se sentait pas autorisé à simplement penser ce mot appliqué à son cadet.

Le propriétaire des lieux parut surpris.

– Ça fait une semaine qu'il essaye de se sevrer tout seul sur mon canapé ! Pour l'instant, il tient bon. Je lui avais dit que c'était stupide et qu'il n'y arriverait pas tout seul, mais il est incroyablement têtu...

Mycroft sourit faiblement. C'était bien Sherlock. L'autre y répondit par un immense sourire lumineux.

– Il était persuadé qu'il pouvait s'en sortir sans médoc pour remplacer la dope. Il est vraiment devenu irascible depuis hier, et je lui ai dit que c'était soit il me laissait faire les choses à ma manière, dans un vrai centre, soit je le fichais à la porte et il irait terminer son sevrage dans la rue et les squats, et je garantissais encore moins du résultat. Il a râlé, puis il m'a dit d'appeler ce numéro, votre numéro, je veux dire, en disant que son frère arrangerait tout.

Mycroft n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sherlock était réellement en train d'essayer de se sevrer volontairement ? C'était un miracle. Un miracle rendu possible par cet homme.

– Mais... pourquoi ? Comment ? Qu'avez-vous fait, pour le convaincre d'arrêter ? Par quel miracle avez-vous réussi... ?

– Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Je l'ai trouvé en plein trip dans un squat où on faisait une descente, dans le cadre d'une enquête pour meurtre. Il planait, mais il a entendu deux collègues parler de l'affaire. Il a insulté nos agents, a balbutié qu'on devait s'intéresser au frère, puis il s'est évanoui. Je crois qu'à son réveil, il était trop surpris pour me donner un faux nom. Même si au début je l'ai cru. Sherlock Holmes, ça ne sonnait pas crédible. Ses parents ne l'aimaient pas ou quoi ?

– Je m'appelle Mycroft, commenta Mycroft.

À son grand étonnement, Gregory Lestrade ricana, mais sans méchanceté.

– C'est bien ce que je disais. Bref, à son réveil, on avait arrêté le frère, et je voulais savoir comment il avait fait ça. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il prenait son pied à résoudre des enquêtes. Je lui en ai raconté plusieurs, il a eu bon dans 100% des cas. Alors je lui ai proposé de bosser en freelance avec moi, sur les vraies enquêtes, celles en cours, pas les résolues. Bon en fait en vrai, je n'ai pas trop le droit de faire ça, mais... putain, il en a dans la caboche !

L'homme était volubile, sa manière de parler n'avait rien d'aristocratique, et Mycroft était fasciné par sa voix, au point qu'il en écoutait à peine les mots. Il se fit tout de même la note mentale de faire en sorte que l'homme n'ait pas de problème avec ses supérieurs hiérarchiques et qu'on lui accorde les passe-droits nécessaires.

– Mais j'y ai mis une condition sine qua non. Je ne veux pas de camés sur mes scènes de crime. S'il le voulait, il se désintoxiquait. Il a choisi la désintox, mais sur mon canapé. Et j'pense que c'est plus viable. Il a besoin de se faire aider.

Mycroft n'eut pas le temps d'en débattre. Sherlock, grognant et grommelant, se réveillait. Il repéra Mycroft, aussitôt les yeux ouverts.

– Hey, grand frère. Surpris de me voir ?

Son ton cynique et ses yeux luisants d'arrogance prouvaient une chose : Sherlock n'avait pas changé.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre -_ _ _Juin 2011_ \- Publié le Me 19/12. Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour mes petites mésanges ! Encore une fois, j'ai fait les RaR à un moment incongru. Encore une fois, je me bats pour vous répondre et vous envoyer le chapitre, parce que je sais pas qui est le con qui a mis la fin de l'année en décembre mais franchement, c'était un mauvais plan ! Trop de trucs à faire professionnellement et IRL, c'est rude !_

 _A partir de maintenant, vous allez reconnaître les évènements... c'est qu'on s'approche de la fin, ce chapitre est l'ante-pénultième ! ;)_

 ** _RaR des anonymes :_**

 _Morganne-bzh : fallait bien que Sherlock revienne dans le paysage, et j'aime cultiver cette ambivalence chez Mycroft : son bonheur, c'est son frère, pourtant il avait réalisé qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux qu'en son absence... et il est quand même heureux de le revoir ;) Rien n'est jamais simple, en effet, dans la vie de Mycroft ;p J'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

 **Juin 2011 - Mycroft, trente-sept ans, sur le point de tomber**

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens, dans la vie de Mycroft, qui étaient réellement dignes d'intérêt selon lui. Plus le temps passait, plus il prenait de l'âge et du pouvoir, et plus il lui semblait que les gens responsables de la sécurité et de l'avenir de son pays étaient incompétents. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas être partout, et ne pouvait pas tout faire, et même s'il déléguait souvent à Anthea (toujours présente malgré les années, toujours fidèle, toujours parfaite) ou à des collaborateurs plus ou moins compétents, il y avait des failles parfois.

Il avait appris à ne plus s'en formaliser. La perfection n'existait pas. Il avait commis des erreurs, en commettrait sans doute d'autres. Il pouvait vivre avec ça et sa conscience.

Et puis, il y avait tout de même des personnes affreusement banales sur lesquelles il pouvait, bizarrement, compter, et c'était plaisant.

Gregory Lestrade et John Watson étaient de ceux-là.

Le premier avait arraché Sherlock à la drogue. Et le deuxième lui avait évité toute rechute. Venant de deux hommes qui n'avaient pas grand-chose pour eux, c'était absolument aberrant, surprenant, un vrai miracle.

Gregory Lestrade, le premier, avait scié Mycroft. Après son appel, il avait récupéré son frère, qui avait accepté la désintox, et n'avait plus, dès lors, retouché une seringue de sa vie. Gregory avait été présent durant tout le processus et avait accompagné Sherlock sans aucun autre intérêt que le bien-être du jeune homme. Le policier était simplement fasciné par le génie de Sherlock, sa capacité à résoudre les devinettes, la passion qu'il mettait devant une bonne enquête.

Rapidement après le sevrage de Sherlock, Lestrade avait obtenu une promotion pour le grade supérieur, devenant DI pour Scotland Yard. Mycroft jurait qu'il n'y était pour rien (ce qui était entièrement vrai, au demeurant) mais personne ne semblait le croire. Lestrade, malgré un air soupçonneux, n'avait finalement pas fait de commentaire, et simplement accepté cette marque de confiance de sa hiérarchie, et s'était empressé de faire intervenir Sherlock sur une enquête complexe dont il avait la charge.

Cela ne s'était pas très bien passé. Les manières de Sherlock, trop emphatique, peu respectueux du deuil des parents concernés, relativement malpoli, souvent inconséquent, avaient fortement déplu. Y compris à Lestrade.

Ils avaient fini par trouver un certain équilibre, le DI faisant épisodiquement appel à Sherlock, qui avait lui-même ouvert un blog parfaitement délirant, et avait décidé d'exercer le métier de détective consultant.

Gregory Lestrade était assurément ce que Sherlock avait de plus proche d'un ami, et Mycroft se souvenait un peu trop bien de ce qui était arrivé au dernier ami de Sherlock. Eurus, bien sûr, était sous contrôle. Mais une partie de Mycroft ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que vivre dans l'entourage de Sherlock était dangereux, pour quiconque. Et il avait une réelle affection pour l'homme loyal et droit qu'était Lestrade, et qui arrivait à canaliser son cadet.

C'était donc uniquement pour le protéger que Mycroft lui avait proposé de le payer pour surveiller Sherlock pour son compte. Et certainement pas pour être sûr de voir l'homme régulièrement lors de leurs points d'étape. C'était un homme parfaitement insipide, de quarante ans, en procédure de divorce bientôt achevée, il n'avait aucun autre attrait que d'être une porte d'entrée vers Sherlock, rien de plus.

Quand Mycroft avait avancé sa proposition, un contrat en bonne et due forme, avec un cadre blanc dans l'espace réservé au montant du paiement, Lestrade étant libre de choisir sa rémunération, il avait perçu l'hésitation dans son regard. La sensation d'être achetée. De devenir le jouet de Mycroft, son espion. La trahison envers Sherlock.

Lestrade avait aussi vu Sherlock sous cocaïne, en overdose, sous méthadone. Il était un génie, mais il était aussi dangereux pour lui et les autres, et le DI savait que la canalisation du jeune homme passait par son frère.

Il avait inscrit une somme exorbitante, par défi. Mycroft n'avait pas sourcillé. Il avait signé le contrat. Ils avaient échangé une poignée de mains. Puis ils étaient allés dîner. Pour parler de Sherlock, bien sûr, c'était là le cœur de leur relation.

Mycroft, depuis lors, faisant semblant d'ignorer que l'argent qu'il versait mensuellement au DI était intégralement reversé à des associations diverses et variées, ou servait à faire des cadeaux luxueux à Noël à sa mère, qui vivait chichement et s'était battue pour l'élever convenablement et pour laquelle il avait une forte tendresse. Lestrade ne jouissait jamais personnellement de l'argent qu'il extorquait à Mycroft.

Ou alors, s'en servait pour payer les restaurants coûteux qui, parfois, remplaçaient les entrepôts ou le bureau de Mycroft pour leurs points d'étape sur la santé mentale du cadet Holmes.

* * *

Quand était venu le brave et doux docteur John Watson, les choses avaient changé. Il avait refusé l'offre de Mycroft sans la moindre hésitation, avait tué pour Sherlock moins de vingt-quatre heures après l'avoir rencontré, n'en souffrait d'aucune culpabilité, et avait une lueur dans le regard qui avait effrayé Mycroft. Là où Lestrade était ce que Sherlock avait de plus proche d'un ami, John Watson avait tout bouleversé.

Mycroft n'était même pas sûr que son frère, devenu sans qu'il s'en rende compte un adulte confirmé et capable de gérer sa propre vie (même si Mycroft préférait continuer d'interférer. Par habitude. Et au cas où. Ne rien laisser au hasard), avait conscience de comment il regardait John Watson. Et de comment John Watson le regardait.

Sherlock avait des amis, un cercle de proches hétéroclite et extrêmement réduit, composé essentiellement de Gregory Lestrade, Molly Hooper et Martha Hudson, mais il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme John Watson.

Mycroft cessa de s'inquiéter pour son frère, en colocation avec son ami. Sherlock n'avait, de toute évidence, aucunement conscience, de la nature du lien qui l'unissait au médecin. C'était bien au-delà de ce que Sherlock avait ressenti pour Victor, mais Victor s'était transformé en setter irlandais du nom de Barberousse dans l'esprit de Sherlock, et c'était mieux ainsi.

Mycroft pouvait se concentrer sur sa vie, sa position au sein de la société, l'implication qu'il avait dans les affaires du gouvernement, au point d'en mériter ce surnom que lui donnait ironiquement Sherlock.

* * *

Et puis un jour, Anthea était entrée dans son bureau sans frapper, comme toujours :

– Monsieur ? Vous devez voir ça.

James Moriarty n'était alors qu'un nom, mais un nom dangereux, et il était entré dans la vie de Mycroft bien avant celle de Sherlock.

Mycroft avait eu raison de se méfier de ce qui n'était alors qu'un nom. Le jour où Moriarty était devenu réel, cela avait été pour se matérialiser devant Sherlock, et le jeu avait pris une nouvelle dimension.

* * *

Mycroft n'était pas idiot. Si Moriarty n'avait jamais voulu qu'on l'attrape, ou qu'on connaisse son nom, personne n'en aurait jamais rien su avec précision. Si Moriarty avait un problème, c'était bien sa mégalomanie. Son besoin viscéral de reconnaissance, pour le jeu. Il était facile d'être un criminel anonyme que personne n'attrapait. Il était nettement plus difficile d'être un criminel que tout le monde connaissait et dont le nom inspirait la crainte et une certaine forme de respect, mais que personne n'attrapait. Or c'était à ce jeu-là que Moriarty voulait jouer.

Et il voulait jouer avec Sherlock.

Mycroft avait eu peur. Pas parce qu'il ne faisait pas confiance au génie de son petit frère, surtout avec le docteur Watson dans les parages, qui avait un effet apaisant sur son cadet, mais parce que Moriarty était différent. Et qu'il saurait attirer Sherlock comme une lumière attirait le papillon dans la nuit.

Pire encore, Eurus avait eu alors vent de l'existence de James Moriarty, et les choses étaient alors devenues réellement compliquées. Eurus avait bien grandi, elle aussi, et son génie, dans un genre très différent de celui de Sherlock, avait grandi avec elle. Elle n'avait accès à aucune ressource, mais il lui suffisait de moins d'une heure sur Twitter pour déterminer un futur attentat et leur permettre de l'éviter. C'était sans doute au cours de l'une de ses sessions, pourtant sous contrôle, où elle avait accès à beaucoup trop d'informations, qu'elle avait récupéré le nom.

Et que l'homme l'avait fascinée. Parce que James Moriarty était intéressé par Sherlock Holmes, et que c'était probablement la chose qui intéressait le plus au monde Eurus : son grand frère qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le petit garçon qui ne voulait pas d'elle dans ses jeux, qui la repoussait. Eurus avait grandi, et son génie avait grandi avec elle, mais elle était restée au fond la petite fille avec laquelle Sherlock refusait de jouer, lui préférant Victor Trevor.

Quand Eurus avait demandé son cadeau de Noël, cette année-là, Mycroft avait hésité. L'année dernière, elle avait demandé un violon. Dès lors, elle jouait aussi bien ou presque que Sherlock, qui avait pris des cours durant des années et des années.

Sa requête cette année avait été plus singulière. Cinq minutes de conversation non enregistrée avec le criminel consultant. Mycroft savait qu'il aurait dû refuser. C'était trop dangereux. Eurus était trop souvent hors de contrôle. Moriarty passait entre les mailles de leurs filets systématiquement, laissant cependant des traces par pur défi, par jeu, par ennui.

Mycroft s'était convaincu qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et après tout, Eurus était sous bonne garde. Il s'était convaincu que cela ne risquait rien.

* * *

Aujourd'hui que Sherlock était accusé d'être le plus grand imposteur de tous les temps, et James Moriarty une des pires inventions de son cerveau dérangé, Mycroft se demandait qu'avaient réellement été les implications de cette rencontre.

– Vous avez vu le carnet d'adresses de votre frère, récemment ? Deux noms. Le vôtre. Et le mien.

Pauvre John Watson et ses pathétiques tentatives. On ne pouvait cependant que lui reconnaître sa fidélité et sa loyauté pour Sherlock.

– Et Moriarty n'a rien obtenu de moi.

Évidemment que James Moriarty n'avait rien obtenu de John Watson. John Watson était un soldat, et il aurait préféré mourir pour Sherlock que de dire un seul mot.

Durant la détention officielle du criminel consultant, après son arrestation à la Tour de Londres, en attendant ce simulacre de procès qu'il avait manipulé de bout en bout, Mycroft avait enfin pu discuter avec le génie du mal. Bien sûr, le gouvernement voulait à tout prix récupérer ce code secret et magique qui permettait d'ouvrir toutes les portes et dont Moriarty vantait l'existence. Certains de leurs experts disaient que c'était impossible, et Mycroft était plutôt de leur avis, mais interroger l'homme, quelque que soit la méthode d'interrogatoire retenue, ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Même si, au final, la seule méthode qui avait fonctionné, c'était la présence de Mycroft. Et cela ne les avait pas aidés. Ni à récupérer le code, ni infirmer ou confirmer son existence. Ni, et c'était tout ce qui importait à Mycroft, de savoir ce que Eurus lui avait dit, durant ces cinq minutes dont Mycroft ne savait rien.

Le procès les avait contraints à arrêter les interrogatoires. Et quand Moriarty était reparti, libre comme l'air, la machine infernale s'était mise en route.

Mycroft savait les informations qu'il avait fournies à James Moriarty à propos de Sherlock, en échange de quelques renseignements nécessaires à la sécurité du pays.

Sherlock savait les informations que son frère avait délivrées à James Moriarty.

Mais Sherlock ne savait pas qu'il avait une sœur, et que cette sœur avait rencontré James Moriarty durant cinq très longues minutes. Et Mycroft, qui savait qu'il avait une sœur et que cette sœur avait rencontré James Moriarty cinq très longues minutes, ignorait la teneur de cette conversation.

Ils fonctionnaient bien trop à l'aveugle dans cette histoire.

Était-ce pour cela qu'ils se tenaient là, désormais ? Ils s'apprêtaient à plonger. Sherlock physiquement. Et Mycroft métaphoriquement. Il ne se tenait pas en haut d'un toit, pas comme son frère en cet instant précis, mais c'était tout comme. Leur plan était compliqué, rempli d'incertitudes, de variables imprévisibles.

Et si Sherlock devait finalement sauter, et que cela ne fonctionnait pas et qu'il allait réellement rencontrer le bitume dur trois étages plus bas ? Et si le réseau de Moriarty qu'ils avaient identifié était plus étendu, plus vaste, plus compliqué à dénouer ? Et si Sherlock, sur le terrain, privé du soutien de John Watson, replongeait ? Et si ?

– Monsieur ? Vous paraissez en avoir besoin.

Anthea venait de déposer une aspirine sur son bureau. Mycroft lui offrit un pauvre sourire, épuisé. John Watson devait être en train d'accourir auprès de Sherlock, en cet instant. Moriarty et Sherlock étaient en haut d'un toit. Gregory Lestrade, dans son bureau de Scotland Yard, était surveillé à chaque seconde par un tueur. Martha Hudson était probablement surveillée par un sniper. Et si Moriarty avait bien fait son job, il aurait prévu l'arrivée du Dr Watson à Saint Bart's et placé un dernier tireur à proximité.

Leur sort à tous était déjà joué. Mycroft ne maîtrisait plus rien, plus rien du tout. Tout était dans les mains de Sherlock, désormais. Et Mycroft se sentait au bord du vide.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre -_ _ _Septembre 2013_ \- Publié le Me 26/12. Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour mes petits varans ! En période de vacances, surtout de Noël, je n'ai pas une seconde à moi, le peu de temps que j'ai, je le passe à faire les choses urgentes (comme uplaoder les chapitres et appuyer sur publier ;p), mais je me suis pressée pour vos RaR, je me bats pour vous ! Passez de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année ! Merci d'être là, formidables et merveilleux comme toujours ! :) On approche du dénouement final !_

 _RaR des anonymes - Morganne-bzh : Je suis si nulle que ça en suspense ? xD Sans surprise, on revient donc après la mort de Sherlock... ;) Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

 **Septembre 2013 - Mycroft, quarante ans, de retour sur le terrain**

Même mort, Sherlock arrivait à être l'une des sept plaies d'Egypte. Ou la huitième, Mycroft n'était pas très versé en Egypte ancienne, et il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que son frère était agaçant.

Déjà, il fallait payer la concession dans ce fichu cimetière londonien, et pourquoi personne, pas même Anthea, n'avait songé à regarder le prix d'une concession dans un cimetière londonien, avant toute cette affaire ? Tout ça pour un cercueil vide, c'était vraiment cher payé. Si au moins tout le monde avait oublié Sherlock, Mycroft aurait pu arrêter cette dépense inutile, et la pierre tombale aurait été enlevée, le cercueil ouvert, le cadavre (qui n'existait donc pas, ça aurait posé problème) mis en fosse commune ou en ossuaire. Mais non, des tas de gens, les amis de Sherlock, continuaient de se presser régulièrement sur sa tombe, John Watson en tête.

Alors Mycroft payait.

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il payait. Quand il avait mis son frère dans un avion pour l'Ukraine (après s'être assuré que son russe était toujours suffisamment au niveau), il lui avait fourni le plus précieux des sésames : Carte Bancaire platine, montant illimité, toujours approvisionnée, fonds secrets du MI 6 et de quelques généreux donateurs publics et privés à travers le monde qui savaient l'importance de détruire le réseau de Moriarty. Sherlock, en temps normal, était désintéressé de l'argent. Mais les deux hommes savaient que la mission du cadet aurait des frais, et il fallait bien les couvrir, alors Sherlock avait accepté.

Mais depuis, il semblait parfois qu'il l'utilisait uniquement pour narguer son frère. Un spa de luxe, vraiment ? Lui qui détestait être touché ? Qui détestait se baigner ? Sherlock avait voulu être pirate, jamais nageur olympique. Il mettait ses pieds dans l'eau de la rivière derrière Musgrave pour faire flotter les fiers navires de sa flotte, jamais pour plonger. Même sous couverture, Sherlock n'était pas crédible dans un spa. C'était de toute évidence pour agacer Mycroft avec des factures aux montants exorbitants.

Et ce n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres des dépenses inconsidérées que Sherlock s'amusait à faire.

* * *

Ce qui agaçait également Mycroft, c'était l'absence de nouvelles régulières. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de son cadet, ça l'exaspérait quand même. Parce qu'il devait toujours se rendre disponible, en toutes circonstances, juste au cas où. Et le ton ironique de son frère « toujours vivant, grand frère, comme tu peux l'entendre » avait le don de l'énerver plus que de raison.

Devoir continuer à surveiller le gentil Docteur Watson, complètement brisé après le suicide de Sherlock, avait également agacé Mycroft, fut un temps. Ce n'était plus le cas. Désormais, cet état de fait l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Son frère n'avait, de toute évidence, jamais compris ou voulu comprendre la profondeur de la relation qui l'unissait à John Watson. Mycroft et ses leçons martelées sur l'importance de se détacher des relations humaines y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose, mais il n'en culpabilisait pas vraiment.

Watson, en revanche, n'avait pas eu l'enseignement de Mycroft et aimait s'attacher. Et il était vraiment bien attaché, depuis quelques temps, à une femme tout à fait charmante. Mycroft doutait que ça, Sherlock l'ait vu venir.

D'ailleurs, quand il appelait, il avait l'arrogance de ne jamais demander des nouvelles de John. Comme s'il pouvait le déduire, comme s'il le savait déjà. Mycroft avait déjà hâte du moment où son frère retomberait sur Terre.

Une autre des choses qui énervait Mycroft, c'était de ne plus avoir besoin de rémunérer Gregory Lestrade pour l'espionnage de Sherlock, ce dernier étant officiellement mort. Le gain causé par cette dépense en moins ne comblait absolument pas celles faramineuses de Sherlock. Et privait Mycroft de la compagnie du DI. Cela le chagrinait, et l'énervait d'être bêtement chagriné par cet état de fait.

* * *

La dernière chose qui énervait Mycroft, c'était le dernier rapport de son frère. Le réseau de Moriarty était mort et enterré partout dans le monde. Ne restait qu'un minuscule point sur la carte, en Serbie. Le rapport de Sherlock indiquait sans fioritures qu'il était plus que probable qu'il serait attrapé et emprisonné sous peu. Il avait un peu trop énervé un parrain local. Vu que Mycroft n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui depuis, il en avait déduit que son frère avait eu raison comme toujours, qu'il était en train de pourrir dans une geôle serbe, et qu'il fallait que quelqu'un aille le sortir de là.

Et il entendait encore la voix d'Anthea :

– Aucun agent disponible, monsieur, à qui cette mission pourrait être confié sans risque. Notamment aucun ayant des notions de serbe suffisante pour s'infiltrer sur le terrain, ou d'apprendre les bases de la langue suffisamment rapidement.

Le regard de sa secrétaire en avait dit long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Manifestement, un homme incapable d'apprendre une nouvelle langue en une journée était un raté. Elle, elle aurait parfaitement pu se transformer en native serbe en deux jours s'il l'avait fallu. Mais elle était femme, et le milieu machiste dans lequel Sherlock s'était perdu ne l'accepterait jamais.

Ne restaient que les yeux perçants d'Anthea posés sur lui.

– Vous n'y pensez pas, répliqua Mycroft à la phrase qu'elle n'avait pas dite mais pensait trop fort.

– Vous êtes la personne la plus indiquée, répondit Anthea d'une voix neutre. Ni le serbe, ni l'activité physique, ni reconnaître SH ne vous posera de problèmes.

Les mots « Sherlock Holmes » n'étaient plus jamais prononcés à voix haute, par mesure de sécurité.

– Sur le terrain ? siffla Mycroft, sarcastique.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ainsi qu'il avait imaginé passer l'année de ses quarante ans. Anthea haussa les épaules, son visage restant neutre.

– Ce ne serait pas la première fois, monsieur.

Elle avait raison, bien sûr, mais pour Mycroft, chacune des missions qu'il avait dû mener (notamment pour obtenir la tête du MI6) sur le terrain équivalait à l'enfer, et datait de plusieurs années. À choisir, il aurait mille fois préféré un entretien diplomatique dans un pays dont il maîtrisait encore moins bien la langue que le serbe et avec des politiques susceptibles et à cheval sur la politesse. Ils n'avaient pas des dossiers à finaliser avec la Corée du Nord, en ce moment ? Mycroft aurait préféré.

– Trouvez-moi une méthode rapide pour le serbe, soupira-t-il finalement. Affrétez un avion prêt à décoller dans quatre heures. Préparez ma valise, mes papiers d'identité, et tout ce qu'il faut. Vérifiez la dernière localisation connue du Baron Maupertuis.

Il se donnait deux heures et demi pour apprendre la langue. Il finaliserait tout ça dans l'avion.

* * *

Quatre heures plus tard, sur un tarmac, Mycroft donnait ses dernières instructions à Anthea pour tout gérer en son absence. Et maudissait Sherlock, une fois de plus, de l'obliger à se rendre sur le terrain.

Mais Londres avait besoin de Sherlock Holmes, et le réseau de Moriarty était détruit. Il était tant que son frère revienne à la vie.

* * *

Enfin, Mycroft était arrivé au bout, suite à plus d'un mois sous couverture. Infiltré sous la fausse identité d'un « ami » recommandé par un réseau extérieur, il lui avait été nécessaire de faire ses preuves, montrer sa bonne foi, et répondre à de nombreux interrogatoires pour valider son identité avant que les geôliers de son frère ne lui fassent enfin confiance. Heureusement, l'identité fournie par Anthea précisait qu'il n'était pas serbe d'origine. Le léger accent dont il n'avait pas réussi à se départir ne dénotait donc pas trop.

Et Mycroft y était enfin parvenu. À se faire respecter et prendre le pouvoir sur ce ramassis de criminels et d'assassins. À se déplacer avec eux, rencontrer les plus hautes sphères de leur petit gang, à être mis dans la confidence des secrets. À infiltrer leur repaire maître, le centre de contrôle de leur pouvoir, là où était gardé les plus importantes prises. Et à avoir le droit d'assister à l'interrogatoire de leur prisonnier VIP. Il avait frémi en reconnaissant son frère, son petit frère, qu'il avait juré de protéger depuis sa naissance, ainsi enchaîné. On lui avait précisé, avec des rires gras de joie, que le prisonnier n'avait pas eu le droit de dormir depuis trois jours. S'il ne parlait pas d'ici peu, son corps attendrait ses limites.

Mycroft trouvait cela très exagéré. Au bout de quatre ou cinq jours, la plupart des gens commençaient en effet à souffrir du manque de sommeil. Le record du monde était cependant de onze jours. Et dans le cas de Sherlock capable de manipuler son corps à sa guise et de prendre du repos similaire à une nuit de six heures en une heure et demi, Mycroft était sûr qu'il pouvait tenir plus longtemps... dans des circonstances normales.

Ces hommes étaient rodés aux techniques de torture les plus abouties. Désorienter un prisonnier en l'obligeant à oublier les cycles normaux d'une journée, en lui faisant confondre le jour et la nuit, en ne lui laissant jamais de repos, et en revenant toujours à la charge au moment où il s'y attendait le moins était pour le moins classique.

* * *

Sherlock n'avait pas été épargné. Mais Mycroft ne pouvait rien faire, pas encore. Alors il s'assit sur une chaise, prenant la posture décontractée qu'on attendait de lui, et il endura en silence le passage à tabac de son frère.

Quand soudain, le bourreau s'arrêta. Le prisonnier avait parlé.

– шта је он рекао? [1] demanda Mycroft, maudissant son accent.

La réponse du bourreau le surprit. Une affaire de tromperie ? Sérieusement, Sherlock ? C'était le bon moment pour ça ? Qu'espérait-il, à part gagner de nouvelles cicatrices en plus de celles qui marbraient déjà son corps ?

Sherlock avait décimé le réseau de son pire ennemi en connaissance de cause. Mycroft découvrait seulement aujourd'hui à quel point les rapports de son frère avaient été parcellaires, morceaux choisis de ce que le cadet voulait que l'aîné sache. Il avait déjà été torturé avant ce malheureux épisode, Mycroft pouvait le dire. Une part de lui savait que Sherlock l'avait enduré et accepté en connaissance de cause. L'autre, celle du petit garçon de six ans à qui on expliquait qu'il était grand frère, en avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Mais il ne le dirait pas. Il ne dirait rien. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus le Grand Frère de Sherlock, le héros de sa jeune vie. Mycroft n'aurait pas su dire de quand cela datait ? L'arrivée de Victor ? La mort de Victor ? L'incendie de Musgrave ? La perte de mémoire de son cadet à propos de leur benjamine ? La découverte de la cocaïne ? Avant ? Après ?

Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'introspection. Sherlock, dans un serbe murmuré sans la moindre note d'accent (Mycroft était presque jaloux), était en train d'attiser la jalousie de son bourreau.

– ... са нашим ближњим комшијом ?[2]

Mycroft avait presque envie de hausser un sourcil surpris. Il n'aurait su dire si son frère inventait toute l'histoire de tromperie au fur et à mesure, ou s'il s'agissait de la vérité. Car si c'était le cas, vu l'état de délabrement de son cadet, il faisait fort. Son visage n'était pas aussi tuméfié que le reste de son corps, mais il était dans un sale état, et le sang sur son visage et ses yeux ne simplifiaient pas sa vision.

Et pourtant, le plan absurde de Sherlock fonctionna. Sans demander son reste, le bourreau fuit la pièce, laissant, enfin, les deux hommes, les deux frères, ensemble. Pour la première fois depuis un petit peu plus de deux ans.

Par mesure de précaution, Mycroft préféra s'adresser en serbe à son frère. La langue étrangère empêcherait sa voix de trop trembler.

– Немаш појма које сам имао проблем да нађем.[3]

Son frère comprit-il à ce moment-là, reconnaissant le ton de son frère malgré le serbe et malgré l'accent ? Ou bien l'avait-il compris avant ? Ou bien quand il s'approcha et qu'il recommença, rapidement, à lui parler dans leur langue maternelle ?

– Maintenant, écoute-moi. Il y a un réseau terroriste souterrain à Londres et une attaque massive est imminente. Désolé, mais les vacances sont finies... mon très cher frère. Retour à Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes.

Il ne leur restait qu'à sortir d'ici, ce qui, à deux et avec le soutien de l'hélicoptère qu'Anthea avait logiquement fait préparer à proximité, ne devrait pas se révéler trop compliqué. Mycroft avait besoin de se débarrasser de ses vêtements, de son rôle, de redevenir lui-même.

Et il avait aussi besoin de son frère, vivant et en bonne santé, près de lui, à Londres.

* * *

 _[1] Qu'a-t-il dit ?_

 _[2] …avec notre voisin ?_

 _[3] Tu n'as aucune idée du mal que ça m'a pris pour te trouver._

* * *

 _Prochain (et dernier !) chapitre -_ _ _Janvier 2016_ \- Publié le Me 02/01/2019. Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour à vous mes jolis petits colibris ! Belle et heureuse année à vous, je vous souhaite plein de bonheur et de joie !_

 _On achève aujourd'hui ce petit voyage dans la vie de Mycroft, j'espère que cette conclusion vous plaira :) Je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas pour un peu de blabla d'auteure !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

 **Janvier 2016 - Mycroft, quarante-deux ans, en bilan de sa vie**

Mycroft n'était pas vraiment le genre de personnes qui faisaient des bilans de l'année écoulée le premier de l'an et des promesses pour l'année à venir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre le mois de janvier pour prendre des décisions et agir, ou supprimer les éléments fâcheux de son existence.

Ce mois de janvier, cependant, était un peu différent, et semblait prendre un tour nouveau dans son existence.

Depuis le retour de Sherlock à Londres, deux ans et demi plus tôt, la spirale infernale des ennuis avait semblé ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Mycroft en avait acquis la certitude que tout ça, c'était la faute de son frère, qui attirait la guigne comme un aimant. Jamais Mycroft n'avait été aussi tranquille que lorsque Sherlock avait disparu de ses radars pendant quatre ans, ou pendant qu'il démantelait le réseau de Jim Moriarty.

Il avait bon espoir que ça change désormais. Sherlock avait retrouvé de la stabilité.

Eurus, malgré les tragiques évènements qu'elle avait provoqués, avait gagné : elle avait l'attention, l'amour et le soutien de son petit frère, qui venait jouer avec elle du violon tous les mois. Mycroft la surveillait de très près, elle et le nouveau directeur et tout le personnel de Sherrinford. Eurus avait fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

Mais désormais, elle était mutique, ne réagissant plus que dans les moments où Sherlock armait son violon et faisait danser l'archet sur les cordes. C'était quelque chose que ses deux cadets partageraient pour toujours sans lui : Mycroft ne savait pas jouer, et n'avait aucune oreille musicale. On ne pouvait pas être parfait tout le temps.

Il en avait fait le deuil, d'une certaine manière. Le jeu morbide dans lequel Eurus les avait tous précipités datait d'un peu plus de trois mois et demi, désormais, et Mycroft commençait à peine à s'en remettre.

Sherlock, au final, avait été peu éprouvé par ce jeu. Il n'avait aucun souvenir conscient de Eurus dans leur enfance. Ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait été qu'un jeu, terrible et oppressant et meurtrier, mais un jeu, comme celui de James Moriarty. Sherlock aimait les jeux, le Jeu, comme il l'appelait, et Eurus avait enfin, après tout ce temps, pu jouer avec son grand frère, elle qui était restée mentalement bloquée à ce jour funeste.

Pour Mycroft, ces épreuves, qui ne lui étaient pourtant pas directement destinées, avaient revêtu une toute autre saveur. Lui avait des souvenirs d'enfance, de Eurus, de Sherlock, de ces cadets qu'il avait juré de protéger pour toujours, et un énorme sentiment d'échec l'avait étreint.

Il avait été prêt à mourir dans ce jeu. Pour Sherlock, pour lui permettre de vivre sa vie, de le laisser avec ce John Watson dont il avait tant besoin. Pour Eurus, parce que Sherlock devait vivre pour la sauver. Et aussi un peu pour lui-même. Pour oublier ses échecs, pour choisir sa mort sans avoir à la subir, pour, dans un dernier acte d'amour, essayer de sauver ses petits frère et sœur.

Quand Sherlock avait retourné l'arme contre lui, il avait cru avoir échoué encore une fois. Eurus, cependant, n'avait pas été prête à laisser le seul frère qu'elle considérait vraiment comme tel s'éloigner de son jeu, et c'était ce qui les avait tous sauvés.

C'était à ce moment-là que Mycroft avait compris, et depuis, faisait son deuil : Eurus avait un frère, Sherlock. Mycroft lui était biologiquement relié, mais au fond, et surtout au vu de la manière dont il s'était toujours occupé d'elle, elle ne le considérait pas comme son grand frère. Il en avait fait son deuil, un peu lentement, un peu douloureusement, mais il s'en sortait.

C'était plus dur pour ses parents. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sherlock le défende, quand ils avaient appris la vérité et s'étaient énervés contre lui. Il comprenait cependant leur agacement : Eurus était pour toujours perdue. Elle « communiquait » avec Sherlock, mais ne reconnaissait jamais ses parents, ni ne leur adressait un mot. Leur fille avait trente-cinq ans, ils ne la connaissaient pas, ne la connaîtraient jamais. Ils disaient se contenter de ces séances de violon familiales, mais Mycroft savait qu'il y aurait pour toujours un vide en eux, un manque qu'il avait créé. Il le savait, et c'était une notion avec laquelle il apprenait à vivre, ne pouvait plus rien faire pour réparer sa faute.

* * *

Il avait, cependant, tenu à aller annoncer lui-même aux époux Trevor que le corps de leurs fils (ou du moins ses ossements), après tant d'années, avait été retrouvé. Cela ne changerait sans doute rien à la douleur de leur perte, et au deuil qu'ils avaient traversé durant toutes ces années, mais Mycroft estimait qu'il le leur devait.

Revenir, seul, sur la propriété en ruines et brûlée avait cependant été plus éprouvant qu'il ne l'avait cru. Les parents de Victor Trevor n'avaient jamais déménagé. Mycroft n'avait pas pu aller les voir sans passer par la maison de son enfance, et il était plus ébranlé qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Pourtant, son masque d'impassibilité en place, il avait rejoint la maison Trevor sans la moindre hésitation. Et avait été surpris de découvrir un véhicule banalisé de la police à proximité, Gregory Lestrade fumant une cigarette, négligemment appuyé contre la carrosserie.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Gregory avait eu un léger sourire, avant de lever trois doigts.

– Trois options : Un, je suis flic et c'est mon boulot d'annoncer des décès aux familles des victimes. Deux, je veux m'assurer que ces pauvres parents ne se prendront pas de plein fouet le manque de tact qui caractérise la famille Holmes. Trois, je voulais te soutenir dans cette épreuve. Choisis la raison que tu préfères.

Mycroft n'avait rien répondu. Ils avaient frappé à la porte et étaient entré dans la petite maison, et Mycroft avait entamé son discours de condoléances préparé pour l'occasion.

* * *

– Il neige dehors.

Anthea venait d'entrer dans son bureau et de répondre à son haussement de sourcil perplexe quant à son retard.

– C'est une belle journée d'hiver, précisa-t-elle.

Mycroft ne commenta pas. Si elle avait voulu profiter de cette belle journée d'hiver, elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire et elle obtiendrait son congé sur l'heure. Les affaires étaient paisibles, en ce moment. Elle avait le droit au repos si elle en exprimait le désir.

Leur duo, qui fonctionnait désormais depuis plus de dix ans (une douzaine ? Une quinzaine ? Mycroft avait perdu le compte. Anthea était Anthea, elle était là, c'était ainsi), avait connu des évolutions, mais Mycroft se félicitait toujours d'avoir suivi son instinct le jour où il l'avait embauchée. Anthea ne lui avait jamais failli, depuis.

Elle l'avait suivi dans tous ses postes, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sans jamais se plaindre. Depuis qu'il avait cédé sa place à la tête du MI6 à un plus jeune que lui (et tout à fait compétent, il l'avait choisi lui-même, comme son prédécesseur l'avait fait pour lui), il avait changé de bureau, et n'avait plus de poste officiel au sein du gouvernement. Ce qui lui allait très bien. Il était à la fois conseiller de qui en avait besoin, et référence en à peu près tout, et son nom seul équivalait à ouvrir toutes les portes du gouvernement et de la famille royale. Il avait hâte que le Prince Harry se fiance, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas pu assister au mariage de William, trop occupé par les problèmes causés par Moriarty (l'Angleterre ne savait vraiment pas ce que des hommes sacrifiaient pour elle), et il avait hâte d'asseoir son autorité en s'asseyant au premier rang sans que personne ne sache qui il était. (Le mariage en lui-même n'avait aucun intérêt. Le pouvoir était tout ce dont il était question.)

– Vous voulez un congé aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Elle en lâcha presque sa tasse de thé qu'elle était en train de se préparer, trop surprise. Mycroft lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça.

– Je... balbutia-t-elle, interdite. Je ne disais pas ça pour ça.

– Je sais. Je vous le propose.

– Pourquoi ?

Mycroft médita sur la question un bref instant.

– Aucune idée. Les travaux de Baker Street sont finis depuis hier, définitivement. Ils y ont fêté Noël et le nouvel an. Mon frère n'est plus un problème. Ma sœur non plus. J'ai tout ce dont je peux rêver. Cela ne mériterait-il pas une journée de congé ?

Cette fois, sa secrétaire (qui était bien plus qu'une secrétaire) avait l'air carrément méfiant, comme s'il était devenu fou. Et peut-être bien qu'il l'était, finalement.

– Une journée de congé... pour vous aussi ? Vraiment ?

– Pourquoi pas ? Je voulais juste élever la situation de Rosamund Watson à « membre de la famille », aujourd'hui.

– Je peux m'en charger rapidement.

Sherlock allait probablement être furieux quand il le découvrirait, mais Mycroft avait récemment estimé que c'était nécessaire. John Watson, pour l'heure, n'avait pas souhaité utile de vendre sa coquette maison de banlieue, si saine et pratique pour élever un enfant, mais qui lui coûtait si cher. Désormais que Baker Street était redevenu à l'identique, du papier peint au smiley jaune en passant par les trous dans le mur, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne l'envisage.

Rosie Watson grandissait déjà dans le pire environnement possible pour un bébé, malgré tous les efforts désespérés de son père. Du point de vue de Mycroft, cela avait déjà été perdu d'avance quand il avait choisi Sherlock pour être son parrain. Quand le médecin aurait accepté sans culpabiliser vis-à-vis de sa femme décédée la nature des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour son meilleur ami et ex-colocataire, Rosamund trouverait naturellement sa place dans la chambre du haut, et John Watson dans celle de Sherlock Holmes.

Ce jour-là, la petite fille deviendrait réellement un membre de la famille élargie de Mycroft, et celui-ci préférait anticiper. Il était sûr que ce jour arriverait. Il avait toujours aussi peu d'attraits pour les bébés (les derniers en date l'ayant intéressé étant ses cadets, mais il était alors lui-même enfant), mais Rosie avait de l'importance pour Sherlock, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Les rares autres personnes qui avaient le droit à ce statut de protection rapprochée, outre les membres de sa famille (Sherlock, Eurus, et ses parents bien sûr), étaient John (pour Sherlock), Mrs Hudson (pour Sherlock), Anthea (pour Mycroft) et Gregory Lestrade (pour Sherlock).

D'autres membres plus ou moins importants du cercle d'influence de Mycroft bénéficiaient d'une haute situation de protection, ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

– Si je puis me permettre, monsieur...

Anthea avait cessé de pianoter sur son téléphone pour le regarder en face. Il était rare qu'elle s'embarrasse de tels détours pour lui exprimer son point de vue. Rare également qu'elle s'interrompe dans une tâche pour lui parler de quelque chose d'inutile.

Mycroft, qui regardait ses mails en se demandant toutes les trois lignes pourquoi les gens qui l'entouraient étaient si stupides et concurrençaient aussi efficacement l'intelligence d'un poisson rouge, interrompit sa passionnante activité pour soutenir le regard de son employée.

– Si vraiment vous vouliez utiliser un jour de congé, ce ne serait pas pour considérer Rosie Watson comme un membre de votre famille pour faire plaisir à votre frère. Ce n'est pas pour faire plaisir à votre frère que certaines personnes bénéficient du plus haut degré de protection que vous pouvez offrir. Si vraiment l'un de nous devait profiter d'un congé, ce ne serait pas moi qui ait besoin de temps libre. Ce serait plutôt vous, qui en auriez besoin. Il y a… une autre personne qui pourrait requérir cela de vous, un peu de temps libre... avec vous.

Mycroft ne comprit pas un traître mot de son discours. Ce qu'elle racontait n'avait aucun sens.

– Je vais finaliser la protection de mademoiselle Watson. Sortez déjeuner, monsieur. Ou invitez-le à dîner. Prenez une journée de congé, et je m'occupe du reste. Bonne journée, monsieur.

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé. Mycroft n'avait toujours rien compris. Il n'avait aucune raison d'inviter quiconque à dîner pour le boulot en ce moment. Et il n'avait jamais songé à inviter quelqu'un pour une autre raison depuis très, très longtemps. Et il n'avait personne à inviter. Vraiment personne.

Il réalisa cependant qu'Anthea avait dit « invitez-le ». Il n'avait jamais caché son homosexualité à sa secrétaire, mais il ignorait qu'elle le savait.

Il repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit. Sur le plus haut degré de protection qu'il pouvait offrir et de pourquoi il le faisait. Il soupira, grimaça. Il détestait quand d'autres avaient raison et qu'il s'aveuglait.

Après tout, depuis Sherrinford, une seule personne avait été là pour lui.

Alors Mycroft, décidant de s'offrir une journée de congé, attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Jamais de SMS. Les SMS étaient vulgaires.

– Bonjour, salua-t-il maladroitement. Voudrais-tu aller dîner ce soir, avec moi ?

Un silence surpris. Puis son correspondant demanda pourquoi.

– Il neige. C'est une belle journée d'hiver, paraphrasa-t-il sa secrétaire un instant plus tôt. J'ai décidé de prendre ma journée. Je sais que tu ne travailles pas. J'en envie d'en profiter. Et de le faire avec toi.

Nouveau silence.

– Viens me chercher pour déjeuner, puisque tu as le temps, Mycroft Holmes, lui ordonna Gregory Lestrade.

Et Mycroft se surprit à sourire en acceptant avec joie.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Et voila :) J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite incursion dans la tête et la vie de Mycroft, sur toutes ces années. C'est un personnage que j'aime particulièrement, beaucoup plus fragile qu'on ne le pense de prime abord, et j'ai beaucoup apprécié pouvoir écrire sur sa personnalité, sa construction depuis son enfance (même si la timeline m'a donné du fil à retordre)._

 _Merveille, merci de m'avoir permis d'écrire ce texte, merci de l'avoir lu au bord de la mer sur ton téléphone en douce et en jouant les innocentes, merci de l'avoir aimé, merci de m'avoir permis de le publier. Je t'aime et je serais toujours là pour toi._

 _Et maintenant ?_

 _Pour les lecteurs et revieweurs du Calendrier 2018 : les RaR et le chapitre de remerciements final ne devraient plus tarder à commencer, j'ai un peu de temps devant moi :)_

 _Pour tout le monde : eh bien... bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, **je fais une pause de publication sur Sherlock pour quelques temps.** J'en reviens à mes premières amours, en publiant un (très) long textes _Merlin _! Que vous ayez vu ou non la série, c'est globalement compréhensible avec quelques clés de lecture qui seront donné en en tête de la fic ! L'une de mes bêtas n'a pas vu la série mais a pu tout comprendre et tout corriger ;) la publication de ce texte commence le **mercredi 23 janvier 2019... et s'achèvera en janvier/février 2020, environ**. (c'est la forme du texte qui veut ça...) Durant cette longue période plus d'un an... eh bien je ne vous garantis pas de publier sur Sherlock. La double publication, c'est pénible. Et puis tout ce temps va me permettre de prendre le temps d'écrire tranquillement. On verra bien quand est-ce que je reviens sur Sherlock ;) Vous êtes les bienvenus pour me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure si vous le désirez ;)_

 _En attendant, je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur d'être là, toujours fidèles au poste, pour un chapitre ou pour tous. Comme je le dis toujours, je n'écris pas pour vous. J'écris pour moi, de manière parfaitement égoïste, et toujours des choses qui ME plaisent. Mais la publication, c'est toujours pour vous. Moi je n'en ai pas besoin pour être heureuse. Alors toutes vos reviews, tous vos mots d'amour, c'est du bonus mais c'est un merveilleux bonus. Savoir que d'autres aiment ce que vous aimez, ce que vous créez, ça n'a pas de prix. **Merci**._

 ** _Je vous souhaite à tous une merveilleuse année 2019, qu'elle vous apporte joie et bonheur, et tout ce que vous désirez pour être heureux !_**


End file.
